Harry Potter and the Beginning of the End
by dabkynkid21
Summary: It is Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. He finds romance while Voldemort has a new diabolical scheme to take over the world. Harry will learn lessons and prepare for a showdown with Voldemort- the beginning of the end.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This was a story I wrote a long time ago but never got to upload. Again, I don't own all this.  


Chapter 1- Harry thinks, Hermione thinks and Voldemort thinks

_This is going to be one of the worst summers ever _thought fifteen year old Harry Potter as he dragged his trunk and Hedwig's cage into his personal house of horror known as Four Privet Drive. He was sure that at night, there would be some sort of nightmare featuring his godfather, Sirius Black die at the Department of Mysteries. Ever since Sirius' death, Harry couldn't stop thinking about the what-ifs. _'What if he had listened to Hermione, what if he had used the two way mirror Sirius had given him, what if Sirius hadn't taunted Bellatrix Lestrange, what if he had worked hard on Occulumency?' _were common thoughts.

At the thought of Hermione, however, Harry realized that he no longer considered Hermione as a friend. Rather he had noticed her more developed figure especially in her chest and realized that he was in love with her. Although Hermione wasn't as short as she was when they had first met on the Hogwarts Express, she was still shorter than his now six foot frame. Harry kept thinking about his hidden desire to kiss Hermione but then thoughts of Ron kept entering his head too.

Ron Weasley. That was Harry's best friend other than Hermione and the one Harry thought was his greatest obstacle to dating Hermione. Harry wasn't sure if Ron had any warm feelings toward Hermione but he did have a temper and Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to have Ron angry with him again. Uncle Vernon's thoughts then cut through, interrupting Harry's thinking and bringing him back to reality.

"I don't want any of your freakish friends to drop by now you got that boy?" Uncle Vernon asked Harry while muttering something about inconsiderate and rude people who were members of the Order. "Are you listening to me now boy?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Yes sir. They won't visit me," Harry answered while thinking about the various wizards and witches in the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization formed by Dumbledore to fight against Lord Voldemort and his followers, known as Death Eaters. Harry had no longer harbored any ill feelings toward Dumbledore. At the end of his fifth year, sure Harry was angry but now he didn't even care anymore especially since he had more important things like the prophecy to think about.

The prophecy was going to be something that Harry would keep thinking about for the rest of the summer. All Harry wanted was to live a normal life like any teenager. He wanted to have a girlfriend, have best friends, play quidditch, go to school and worry about things like tests for his least favorite classes. Instead, he had to worry about killing one of the most evil wizards in history. An evil wizard who also wanted to have a mass genocide similar to the Holocaust. Harry sighed and continued to think about other topics.

Meanwhile in another part of England, sat a young woman who was fifteen years old. Her name was Hermione Granger and she was one of Harry Potter's best friends. At the moment, Hermione was reading her textbook on potions and trying to study but she couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts kept going to a certain raven haired, green-eyed seeker who was also her best friend. Hermione had become aware of her feelings toward Harry when she had first met him and Ron on the Hogwarts Express.

At first she thought her crush on Harry was nothing more than a simple schoolgirl crush but she had realized that she had loved Harry ever since the beginning of her fifth year at Hogwarts when Harry had quickly jumped to her aid when she was arguing with Professor Umbridge. As a result, Harry had gone through detention for her. Hermione had also noticed how gloomy and depressed after the events that occurred in the Ministry of Magic. It was times like those that Hermione wanted to hold Harry tight and comfort him but she knew Harry was strong.

With a sigh, Hermione pulled out her diary and started to write.

_Dear Diary, July 5 1997_

_I have finally admitted my true feelings to myself. I love Harry Potter. There is no one who I love more. Victor was just a friend but things would have never worked between us. And Ron...? I don't know what to say anymore. I just think he is a thick headed person who won't admit his feelings to anyone until he gets jealous and angry when he sees the girl of his dreams with another guy. Then he will admit his feelings when its too late. Meanwhile, Harry on the other hand is different than most other guys._

_Harry has been through so much hardships for a person his age. There are also certain traits which he has that makes him who he is. Take his courage and unselfishness for example. Harry didn't want anyone to follow him to the Department of Mysteries because he cared more about our safety and well being then his. When I mentioned his 'saving people thing' I didn't mean to insult him. That is another of his traits that make him who he is and the person I love. _

_Every time I see his eyes, there is a lot of pain and horrors in them. Sure Harry tries to hide the pain inside but its still there. I think that its stupid that men can't cry or else they're not considered 'masculine.' What a load of shit! If a guy wants to cry then let him. Sometimes its best to cry, let out all of your feelings and pour out your soul to someone you trust. For Harry, I hope its me. _

_It must have been tough for Harry to watch Sirius die last year at the Ministry. The situation could have been avoided though if certain events had not occurred. What do I mean? Well here's a list of events that should not have happened. Harry working with Snape on occulumency lessons- everybody knows that Snape hates Harry  
Minister Fudge acting in denial about Voldemort's return and refusing to believe Harry  
Umbridge becoming the teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts- if it wasn't for Harry, I may not have learned anything last year. _

_Then there is his body. Although I was somewhat disappointed when I saw Harry for the first time now I think he's just really gorgeous. He's still skinny but he's not short like he used to be and his muscles have become more developed especially in his chest and arms. Then there are his eyes. His mother's eyes. His mother's beautiful emerald green eyes which are so entrancing. His hair is a mess but that's what makes him who he is and I can't do anything about that._

_I'm in love with my best friend Harry James Potter!_

Hermione then heard her mother call her so she went downstairs only to see Professor Dumbledore in her living room.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, what a surprise to see you here," Hermione said as she entered the living room.

"Ah Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "I was just having a discussion with your parents who are going to be in Vienna the next two weeks. They have allowed you to go anywhere you would like as long as it is reasonable to me," Dumbledore said. "So Miss Granger, where would you like to stay the next two weeks?" Dumbledore asked her.

Hermione thought for a while. There were several places she could go- The Burrow, 12 Grimmauld Place, or Harry's house. Then it hit her- she could tell Harry her true feelings and hope that he had the same feelings toward her or not. Either way she didn't care and decided to stay with Harry. "I would like to stay with Harry and his relatives," Hermione said.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "I shall give you fifteen minutes to pack and when you are ready a member of the Order shall take you to Harry's relatives by portkey. Good day Miss Granger," Dumbledore said before shaking hands with Hermione's parents then apparating back to wherever he stayed during the summer.

Hermione could barely contain her joy as she ran up to pack. _'I'm going to stay with Harry'_ Hermione thought as she started packing shirts, shorts and socks. Hermione also put a pair of sneakers in her duffel bag as she had decided to wear sandals. Then Hermione gathered her books, parchment, quills, ink and other necessary school supplies before getting Crookshank's cage. Hermione then ran down before her fifteen minutes was up and saw Tonks and Moody downstairs.

"Wotcher, Hermione," Tonks said in greeting while Moody merely grunted and nodded to her.

"Hi Moody, Tonks," Hermione said in greeting to each of them then turned to her parents and hugged both of them. "I'll miss both of you," Hermione said before grabbing the hat which was the portkey that would take her, Tonks and Moody to Harry's place.

In the study at the Riddle House in Little Hangleton, England, sat a tall man in black robes known as Lord Voldemort or the Dark Lord to his followers and either 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-who-must-not-be-named' by wizards and witches who feared him. Ever since a dozen of his most trusted followers had failed to get the prophecy from the Ministry, Voldemort had kept thinking of another way to beat Harry Potter. The foolish boy and five other classmates had fought his loyal Death Eaters despite being outnumbered two to one and almost twice as young as his followers but they had somehow held off his followers until the meddling fool Dumbledore came to save the day.

Damn that fool Potter and the old man Dumbledore! How could they keep ruining his plans? He was Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard of the twentieth century. He had caused terror for so long that he was surprised people still stayed in England. Voldemort continued to think while a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," Voldemort said.

"My lord," greeted Peter Pettigrew a.k.a Wormtail, one of his most loyal Death Eaters and the one who betrayed the Potters and led to their downfall.

"Yes, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked, starting to get annoyed at Wormtail who had interrupted him while plotting.

"I was...just checking on you...my Lord," Wormtail said. "Forgive me master," he added before bowing and leaving the room.

_'Stupid fool,' _thought Voldemort. Suddenly Voldemort came up with an idea- he would create another version of the black plague and unleash it on the world. Before he did that though, Voldemort was going to build an army of Death Eaters and dementors. Congratulating himself, Voldemort started to laugh. _'You are dead Potter,'_ he thought. _'There is no one else to save you other than that pathetic fool Dumbledore, champion of muggle-borns and rejects,'_ Voldemort thought as he summoned his Death Eaters.

"My loyal Death Eaters," Voldemort said when they had all gathered around him. "I have called you here today because I want to tell you about my new plan. The plan that will kill Potter and most of the world leaving us to control the world," Voldemort said, breathing deeply.

"What is your plan my Lord?" asked a Death Eater near the back of the room.

"I am glad you asked," Voldemort said. "In Europe during the Middle Ages, there was a disease known as the black plague. The disease was easily spread among people because it was highly contagious. My plan is that we attack a laboratory in England and take all their samples of the black plague. We will then unleash a stronger and deadlier version on the world while we sit back and reap the rewards," Voldemort said as he and his Death Eaters started laughing evilly.

Meanwhile back at Privet Drive, Harry Potter was doing some crunches and push-ups in his room.

"93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100," Harry whispered to himself as he finished with the push ups. Ever since he had gotten back to the Durselys, Harry had made it a habit to do a hundred push ups and five hundred crunches on a daily basis. Harry had also started to jog two kilometers a day before the Durselys had got up. Ever since the last encounter with Voldemort, Harry had wanted to get in better shape for their next encounter. Even though Harry wasn't short and skinny like he used to be, Harry still wanted to improve his physical condition. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Harry ran down to get the door.

"Get the damn door boy," Uncle Vernon called out from downstairs as Harry was on his way down.

_'Who can it be?'_ Harry thought as he reached the door. Harry opened the door only to gasp. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked when he saw who came to visit, surprised by the visitor.

Author's notes: This is my first attempt at a novel length story so please read and review. Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own this.  


Chapter 2- Harry and Hermione fall in love

"Hi Harry!" Hermione said in response to his question. "Can me, Tonks and Moody come in please so we can explain everything to you?" she asked a stunned Harry. Hermione also made the mistake of staring at Harry's chest because Harry had taken off his shirt and was just wearing a pair of jeans and boxers. _'Oh my gosh, is he trying to tease me or something? Does he know how good looking he is half naked? Ooh Parvati and Lavender will be jealous- I saw Harry topless!' _Hermione thought as she walked in.

"Yeah, sure come on in," Harry said, holding the door open for them to come in with Hermione's trunk and duffel bag.

"How are you Dursley," Moody said courteously to Uncle Vernon who had came to see who the new visitors were and promptly became pale when he saw Moody in his living room.

"Boy what's with your nudity?" Uncle Vernon asked after he had calmed down and color had returned to his face.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said hugging him and kissing his cheek. "How are you?" she asked while looking enviously at his chest. "I bet you are real surprised to see us right?" she said while holding on to Harry and hugging him tight. "Oh and Mr. Dursley, I don't mind seeing Harry topless," Hermione said to a stunned Uncle Vernon who seemed on the verge of fainting.

"Wotcher Harry," said Tonks also giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Remember, Potter CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody said in form of a greeting. "All right Harry we'll just take this stuff up to your room then we'll be off," Moody said gesturing to Hermione's bag, trunk and cage for Crookshanks. "Where's your room?" Moody asked.

Harry led them up to his room while thinking. _'Now is the time to tell Hermione how I feel about her but how will she react? Damn I wish I had a fatherly figure who could help me with this type of crap,' _Harry thought. After realizing he had wished for a father figure, Harry felt his throat go dry and felt a tear slide down his face. Quickly wiping away the tear, Harry led Hermione, Moody and Tonks into his room which was too sloppy for his liking.

Meanwhile Dudley had just stepped out of his room and saw Harry with Hermione. Dudley also saw Tonks and Moody and appeared to be really scared. Dudley then took a deep breath and spoke to Hermione.

"Oh hi there" Dudley said in a deeper voice than usual. "I'm Dudley Dursley," Dudley said introducing himself to Hermione who started to giggle.

"What's the matter Duds?" Harry asked causing Hermione to laugh even more.

"Watch yourself," Dudley warned Harry. "I'll tell dad on you," Dudley said nervously.

"Guess what Dudley? I'm not scared of you no more. Now that people got my back just like you and your gang I don't need to be scared no more. Oh and you've met Mad-Eye Moody, right Dudley?" Harry asked pointing to Moody. Dudley then let out a squeal of fright and ran back into his room.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked Harry.

"That's my cousin," Harry replied.

"He looks like he could sure lose some weight," Tonks said.

"Can you believe that he's a boxer who won tournaments and championships before?" Harry said.

"Stupid pig," Moody muttered.

After dropping off Hermione's stuff in an empty corner of his room Moody turned to Harry. "Right Potter, Constant Vigilance at all times. You have to be more careful especially now with all those Death Eaters around and Voldemort's return. Take care Potter," Moody said shaking hands with Harry before he and Tonks apparated away with a pop.

"Harry, did you know I'm going to be here for the next two weeks?" Hermione asked Harry while grinning happily and dreaming about kissing Harry on his lips. _'His lips look so kissable,'_ Hermione thought sighing to herself. _'Wait did I just think about his lips?'_ Hermione thought.

"Two weeks Hermione? That's great especially now you are here to help with all my homework," Harry said grinning causing Hermione to scowl.

"You have my parents to thank Harry. They are making a two week trip to Vienna for a speech. Besides you're smart yourself so you can do your own homework," Hermione answered while looking around Harry's messy room. _'Well now is the time to tell him how I feel about him,'_ thought Hermione. She was about to tell him when Harry spoke first.

"You were right Hermione. It was a trap all along. A trap in which you could have gotten killed and everyone else could have been seriously hurt," Harry said in a voice above a whisper and looking down at the floor.

Hermione realized that Harry was referring to the Department of Mysteries incident a month ago. "Oh Harry," she sighed then led Harry to his bed and sat down with her arm around Harry. "I would have followed you whether it was or wasn't a trap. I don't know what to say other than Dolohov didn't kill me right Harry?" Hermione said while looking at Harry.

"I miss Sirius so much Hermione," Harry said in a voice barely above a whisper. Harry then also decided to reveal the prophecy to Hermione. "Then there is the prophecy that was made about me which is what Voldemort wanted and that was the weapon the Order was defending last year," Harry said.

"Yeah but the prophecy was destroyed though," Hermione said while hugging Harry.

"The record of the prophecy was destroyed Hermione, but the actual prophecy was made by Trelawney and told to Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Trelawney? the great fraud?" Hermione asked, giving a snort only to stop when she saw Harry's facial expression.

"Well this was one of her real predictions and although I don't remember the exact words, it basically states that Voldemort has marked me as an equal because of my scar and I am the only one with the power to beat him. The prophecy also says that I will either kill Voldemort or he will kill me," Harry said.

Hermione was stunned when Harry revealed the prophecy to her and felt tears in her eyes but she held them in. "Why the hell does it have to be you Harry? Damn it why can't Dumbledore stop him or someone else?" Hermione asked while starting to cry.

Harry sat and watched Hermione cry before wiping away some of her tears. "Hermione, I have accepted the prophecy. It is my destiny and I intend to kill Voldemort," Harry said. "He has caused enough pain and suffering in the world. I will avenge the death of my parents and Sirius," Harry continued before he jumped up and asked "Hermione, I have a death sentence. I am condemned to be either a murderer or a murder victim. I am like a poison. Everyone close to me dies so why are you still here when you or Ron could be Voldemort's next victim?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione was shocked at first but recovered taking a deep breath. "Harry, sometimes you have to consider other people. Look at Ron- his entire family is fighting against Voldemort. What are the odds that all of his family will survive? Look at Neville- both of his parents were tortured beyond insanity and don't even recognize their own son. Harry, you're not the only one who has suffered because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I understand that you may think that you have lost the most and I don't disagree but consider people like Neville, Ron and Susan Bones," Hermione responded placing her hand on Harry's cheek.

Harry was silent for a minute, thinking about what Hermione had just said and realizing that she was right. How could he have thought that Voldemort had only affected him? Voldemort and his Death Eaters had killed a lot of people, not just his parents and Sirius. "You're right Hermione. I can't believe how selfish I've been all this time. Thank you for helping me open my eyes," Harry whispered as Hermione hugged him tighter.

_'Now is the time to tell him'_ Hermione thought. "Harry, I believe that you will eventually beat Voldemort" she said looking into the depths of Harry's green eyes. "You have three things that he doesn't have and one of them will lead to his downfall- friends," Hermione hugged him, "courage," Hermione kissed him on his cheek, "and love," she said kissing Harry on the lips._ 'I finally kissed Harry! How will he react to my kiss? I hope he loves me too,' _Hermione thought starting to get worried. Then Harry started to kiss her back with passion and Hermione knew that Harry loved her just like how she loved him.

Harry was stunned when Hermione kissed him but he realized that his dream had come true. _'Hermione loves me too! I am the luckiest bloke on the planet,' _ Harry thought before he started to kiss Hermione back. _'Hmm so this is how it feels like to kiss a girl. Hermione is such a good kisser,' _Harry thought as he remembered kissing Cho last year but this kiss was more passionate and deep and felt much better than kissing Cho.

"Wow. Harry...that was amazing," Hermione said when she pulled apart for air. "I love you Harry Potter," Hermione said giving Harry a brief kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Hermione," Harry said putting his arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione then came closer to Harry and put her head on his shoulder but then pulled apart giggling to herself.

"What?" Harry asked Hermione wondering why she was giggling so much.

"I was right Harry. Remember last year? After you told me and Ron you kissed Cho, Ron mentioned you might be a bad kisser and you started to wonder if you were a good kisser and I said you were. And I was right!" Hermione said looking up warmly at Harry. She leaned in to kiss Harry again but before she could, Uncle Vernon called for Harry to come down for dinner and both Harry and Hermione went down for dinner.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I'm Hermione Granger, a friend of Harry's from school," Hermione said at the dinner table that night. "I think that Harry is a wonderful person and he will grow up to be a fine young man," she said looking longingly at him and holding his hand.

Uncle Vernon merely grunted and Aunt Petunia said "Him- a wonderful person? That brat just lives off the kindness in our hearts and how does he repay us? Dudley almost died last year because of him. Maybe we should put him back in the cupboard," Aunt Petunia said glaring at Hermione.

Hermione was too stunned to speak so the Dursleys, Harry and Hermione ate the rest of the meal in silence. After eating Harry and Hermione went back to Harry's room where they began to kiss more passionately. When they were done, Harry and Hermione did some reading from their textbooks until they decided to sleep.

"You can have the bed Hermione," Harry said.

"If I get the bed, then where will you sleep Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"I can sleep on the floor or in my chair Hermione," Harry said.

"No Harry can you please get into bed with me?" Hermione asked.

"Okay," Harry said changing into a T-shirt and boxers to sleep.

"Oh and Harry, I don't want to um... you know," Hermione said.

"What- you don't want to have sex yet?" Harry asked.

"Erm yeah not the term I would use but it works. I don't want to lose my virginity until I'm ready or until I graduate from Hogwarts- depending on which one comes first," Hermione said.

Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead before saying "I understand Hermione. Good night and thank you for standing behind me," Harry said

"That's what friends are for right Harry? Good night Harry," Hermione said as she snuggled up so that Harry's arms were around her and her head was against his chest. Hermione started to think. _ 'Wow Harry loves me too! I am really happy considering that there are so many witches who want to date him too and I lucked out I guess.'_

Meanwhile Harry was thinking about certain things himself. _'I will beat you Voldemort. This is between you and me. Don't let those idiotic Death Eaters interfere. Just me and you mano a mano then we'll see who's better,' _thought Harry.

Soon both Harry and Hermione had fallen into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile Voldemort was laughing. _'Potter has no chance to beat me the stupid prat,' _Voldemort thought. _'You will feel pain Potter. First you'll watch all that is dear to you die then I shall fight you,' _Voldemort thought. Victory was near for Voldemort- he could feel it. The day would come when Voldemort ruled the world.

Mundungus Fletcher stood near Harry's bedroom at Four Privet Drive. After what had happened last year, Mundungus swore that he would keep a closer eye on Harry Potter. Now Harry was in love with his friend, the muggle-born witch. Mundungus then thought he would keep an eye on both of them but they would never know he was there. Sighing, Mundungus then decided to get a few hours of sleep before he continued his duty.

Author's notes: Even though this story is a H/Hr ship, I do write stories with other ships with Harry. Please tell me what you think so far. Thank you very much.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own this.  


Chapter 3- Of Romance and Death

Voldemort surveyed the scene before him. His Death Eaters had broken into a laboratory in England and were able to capture two scientists who were familiar with the black plague. They had also stolen several containers of the black plague which would eventually be used against the world. So far his plans were working out really well. Next he would go to Azkaban and get the dementors on his side and release the Death Eaters who were involved at the Ministry in June. Then he would continue to build an army made of dementors and Death Eaters until he had over a thousand in his command.

"My lord, we have accomplished what you wanted," Wormtail said. "Two scientists familiar with the black plague have been captured and we have taken over a dozen samples of the most lethal black plague samples in this lab," Wormtail continued.

"Very well then," Voldemort said. "We can now go back to the Riddle house," Voldemort said and apparated back.

_Harry was back at the Department of Mysteries watching Sirius duel against Bellatrix Lestrange. It was the night that Sirius had fell through the veil and all Harry could do was watch._

_"Come on you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_...And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place._

_"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"_

Harry woke up immediately in a cold sweat. That was a nightmare that had haunted his dreams recently and after each one, Harry found that he could not sleep afterward. Sighing, Harry looked at his clock only to see it was six in the morning. Harry got up then went to brush his teeth, shower and shave with a muggle razor he purchased recently from a store. Harry came back into his room half an hour later and saw an owl by his window. He let the owl in and saw that it was a letter from Dumbledore. He glanced at Hermione, who was still asleep and then opened the letter from Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,_

_First, I would like to apologize for the events which occurred in June. There are plenty of people who you could put the blame on but one of the key culprits is myself. I made a terrible mistake, a mistake that plenty of people make when they are my age. My mistake? Instead of keeping you informed of what was happening, I tried to protect you because I felt that you had too much to deal with. I realized that this wasn't the best course of action to take and I have now decided that I will try to keep you up to date with the news concerning Voldemort to the best of my ability. _

_As of right now, Voldemort is disappointed at the failure of his Death Eaters to get the prophecy from the_ _Department of Mysteries and I believe he is planning something. There have been no individual attacks on muggles or wizards as of yet, but I read news concerning a laboratory in England near Liverpool. I believe that Voldemort and his Death Eaters broke in, then captured two scientists who were working with the black plague and took samples of the black plague. It is my belief that Voldemort intends to unleash the black plague on both muggles and wizards._

_Voldemort has not yet helped his Death Eaters escape or convinced the dementors to fight with him yet but I believe that it is a matter of time before Voldemort breaks into Azkaban. As of right now, there are aurors in control of Azkaban as most dementors joined Voldemort in June after his return became public. If Voldemort does the same thing he did last time, he will just attack muggles, squibs and muggle-borns. However, I think that Voldemort is trying to build an army so he is recruiting more Death Eaters to join him. That is the news on Voldemort so far, so don't worry too much._

_Concerning the lifetime quidditch ban given to you by Professor Umbridge, you are now cleared and your broom is in my possession as of now. A house elf also found a quill which Professor Umbridge used for detentions last year and the quill has a blood-draining curse, which was banned for over a century. A hearing will be held considering the future of Madam Umbridge in two days from today and you are expected to testify. So on that day, a member of the Order will pick you up at ten then you will take a portkey to the Ministry._

_Enclosed in this package is a certificate for you to do magic at all times now that the Ministry realizes the danger you are in. There is also an apparating license inside for you. When the Order takes you to headquarters (which will be in three weeks from today), either Mrs. Weasely or Remus Lupin will teach you how to apparate. Enjoy your summer Harry and don't let the prophecy bother you too much._

_Albus Dumbledore _

Harry read through the letter and sighed. _'At least Dumbledore was going to be more honest this year,'_ Harry thought. As Harry was thinking of going jogging while leaving Hermione to sleep, he heard a noise behind him and immediately turned around with his wand pointed at whoever was behind him, which turned out to be Hermione.

"Whoa, Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry. I thought it was someone else," Harry said.

"Where are you going now Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh I'm going jogging- want to go along and then I can cook you something to eat?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Let me brush up and get dressed first," Hermione said.

Five minutes later, Harry and Hermione were jogging along Privet Drive with the cool morning breeze hitting their faces. Harry found out that Hermione had trouble keeping up with him so he slowed down to a pace at which she could keep up with him. When they had finished, they went back to the Dursley home and Hermione took a shower. When Hermione was done, Harry went to take and came back to his room with his towel around his waist only to see Hermione sitting down on his bed looking at him enviously.

"Ooh can I see Harry?" Hermione asked giggling to herself while staring at Harry's bare chest. _'Oh my gosh, he looks dead sexy standing with a towel around his waist. I bet Lavender and Parvati are jealous of me since I can see Harry topless yet again. Wait- dead sexy? When did I think of my friend as dead sexy?' _Hermione thought when Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Um Hermione, can you close your eyes while I put on some pants?" Harry said as he pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and Calvin Klein jeans. Hermione then reluctantly closed her eyes and when she opened them, Harry was wearing his jeans but he was not wearing a shirt. Hermione found herself staring at Harry's body parts especially his chest then she got up.

"Oh Harry, you are so gorgeous," Hermione said before rushing to him and passionately kissing him on his lips while moving her hands all over his chest and arms feeling his muscles. She felt Harry kiss her back and then Harry lifted her up and put her on his bed with Harry on top of her kissing. After a few minutes, both came back up for air.

"I um... should start cooking breakfast now," Harry said putting on a shirt and taking Hermione's hand and leading her downstairs.

"You can cook Harry?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded. "Ooh if all the girls found out that you can cook, they will be lining up waiting for a chance to date you," Hermione said giggling causing Harry to blush extremely red.

"There's only one witch I'll be cooking for," Harry whispered in her ear before starting to kiss Hermione's neck causing Hermione to make groans of pleasure.

"Hmm you should be cooking Harry," Hermione said.

"Right," Harry said as he cracked some eggs and started frying bacon. "How would you like your eggs Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, sunny side up," Hermione responded putting her hands on Harry's shoulders and leaning forward. While waiting for the bacon to fry and the eggs to cook, Harry started to kiss Hermione.

"I love you Hermione," Harry said as he scooped her eggs and bacon onto a plate and poured her a glass of orange juice then scooped some eggs and bacon for himself and poured a glass of orange juice for himself.

"I love you too Harry," Hermione said kissing him. "You make breakfast for everyone?" she asked.

"Yeah- for Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon," Harry replied in a flat tone as he continued to kiss Hermione who removed both her and Harry's shirts before they were interrupted by a scream.

"Vernon, Vernon come and look at this!" screamed Aunt Petunia upon seeing a topless Harry and Hermione who was in a bra, kissing each other.

"What in the world?" yelled Uncle Vernon as he came down the stairs. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BOY?" Uncle Vernon screamed in a louder voice, turning red.

"I..um was," Harry started to say before Hermione interrupted.

"He was cooking for you," Hermione said as she went closer to Harry.

"Well he should, the ungrateful brat," Aunt Petunia said as Uncle Vernon nodded in agreement.

Hermione was stunned and angry that the Dursleys had forced Harry to do things like this. Instead of yelling at the Dursleys, which was what she wanted to do, Hermione put on a smile, turned to Harry and asked "so what are we doing today?"

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his study at Hogwarts. Recently he had been thinking about Harry Potter a lot. Dumbledore did not want to burden Harry with the prophecy last year but he couldn't think of another alternative and Harry had to know eventually. Dumbledore was still thinking when he heard the voice of Phineas Nigellus speak from his portrait.

"So what is new Dumbledore?" asked Phineas as the other portraits started to stir.

"I have been thinking about Harry Potter," Dumbledore said.

"Ah the Potter boy. He is a strong boy, even stronger than you think Dumbledore but he does have his limits," Phineas said.

"I know Phineas. Harry is important if Voldemort is to be defeated," Dumbledore said.

"Do you know Dumbledore, I think that the boy may be Gryffindor's heir," Phineas said.

"Why do you say that Phineas?" asked Dumbledore.

"See Dumbledore, the boy is more powerful than you think. Just ask Severus Snape," Phineas said as Dumbledore left to find Snape.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore said when he reached Snape's office.

"Headmaster," Snape replied in his usual manner.

"Severus, Phineas Nigellus has told me he thinks Harry Potter is Gryffindor's heir and I want to know what you think," Dumbledore told Snape.

"It is possible because the boy was able to do legillimens on me which is unusual. I suggest you speak with the other teachers before you tell the boy," Snape replied.

Dumbledore then left and went to speak with the other professors while thinking _'if Harry is Gryffindor's heir, then Voldemort is in for a fight that Harry will most likely win. Gryffindor was one of the most powerful wizards and a really good swordsman. Then Harry will have Gryffindor's sword and I will need to owl Dayton so that Harry can learn how to fight.' _

Meanwhile, one of the scientists had told Lord Voldemort he couldn't assist in Voldemort's plan to unleash the black plague on everyone and Voldemort was displeased. Voldemort had put the man under the Cruciatus curse, but the man had still refused to work and was now in front of Voldemort whimpering in fear.

"Useless muggle, I have no use for you now," Voldemort said before taking out his wand and pointing it at the scientist. _"Avada Kedavra,"_ Voldemort said as the scientist died. "You there," Voldemort said, pointing at the other scientist, unless you want to end up like your partner, you better listen to my instructions," Voldemort said pointing to the dead scientist. "Is that clear?" asked Voldemort.

The scientist was scared, so he merely nodded nervously before running off to continue his work. Lord Voldemort watched everything and smiled. So far everything was working like he wanted. Too bad that meddling scientist had refused to work. _'Damn fool,' _Voldemort thought. Luckily the other scientist had agreed to continue but did not know that Voldemort would kill him anyway.

Author's notes: I don't care if you think that I can't write. Please send any criticism, suggestions, etc. to Thank you all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own this.  


Chapter 4- A fight in the park

_"So what are we doing today?" _Hermione asked Harry.

Harry was about to answer when he felt burning hot pain in his scar. _'Voldemort had just killed someone,'_ Harry thought. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to die down. He saw Hermione look at him anxiously but Harry gave her a reassuring smile. "Um we could just go to the park and hang out for the day Hermione," Harry said.

"Sounds good Harry," Hermione said.

After Hermione and Harry had gotten dressed, they went to a park nearby Four Privet Drive. The temperature was only twenty three degrees Celsius so the day wouldn't be too hot. Hermione was wearing a short sleeve shirt with jeans that hugged her body tightly and Harry couldn't help but stare at Hermione. Harry had just started to notice that Hermione was no longer the bushy haired girl he met on the Hogwarts Express but rather she was more beautiful and had started to develop into a fine young woman. Unlike Ron, Harry had noticed that Hermione was a girl the first day he met her but he didn't realize his feelings toward her until now.

Meanwhile Hermione was staring at Harry who was wearing a T-shirt over a muscle shirt and a pair of jeans that seemed to be large on him. _'He looks so sexy' _Hermione thought sighing softly. They were now sitting on a park bench with Harry's arm around her shoulder and her head was lying against his chest. Hermione had feelings toward Harry ever since her first year but she had thought of them as a schoolgirl crush at first. During her fourth year though, she had realized her feelings were not that of a schoolgirl crush but rather, she loved him. She had hid those feelings ever since but now that they were no longer hidden, Hermione felt much better.

"Harry...," Hermione started to say before Harry interrupted her.

"Yes Hermione dear?" Harry said with his usual grin.

"Well I just wanted to say that before I went to Hogwarts, I had read all about you and what happened to you during your childhood. When I saw you for the first time, I was somewhat disappointed because you were just a normal kid who was small and skinny. Then there was that issue with the troll. I figured that you were the one who wanted to save me and not Ron. It was then that I realized even though you weren't too imposing physically, you were one of the bravest kids and you weren't afraid of anything," Hermione said looking at Harry.

At first Harry tried to absorb what Hermione had said. She had said that Harry wasn't special when they had first met but she had seen his heart and courage when he and Ron saved her from the troll. Harry sat there as Hermione kissed him lightly.

"That's the difference between you and Voldemort," Hermione said. "You are braver than him and you know the meaning of love, something that Voldemort doesn't know about," she continued.

Harry sat there thinking about what Hermione had just said. "Thank you Hermione for being there for me," Harry said as Hermione hugged him tighter.

"I love you Harry," Hermione said as she kissed Harry.

Both Harry and Hermione then spent the next few minutes in silence thinking about their new relationship. Hermione sighed and then put her head on Harry's shoulder while Harry kept his arms around Hermione. A few minutes later, Harry broke the silence.

"Hermione, what do you know about the black plague?" Harry asked.

"The black plague? I know its a disease that caused over a thousand people to die and its a disease that can be spread real easily," Hermione said, after thinking for a minute. "Why do you ask Harry?"

"Erm, well Dumbledore thinks that Voledmort will use the black plague on wizards and muggles and a laboratory in Liverpool was broken into and two scientists plus some samples of the black plague were taken," Harry replied looking down at the ground.

"Oh my gosh Harry, if that happens then the world is doomed," Hermione said in shock.

"I know Hermione," Harry said. "That doesn't matter though, I will defeat him in the end and before he can unleash the plague on the world," he said.

Hermione looked at Harry and saw the determination in his eyes. It was times like these that Hermione realized that Harry was more powerful than he seemed. She honestly thought that Harry would be able to defeat Voldemort at the end and she was going to be there when it happened she thought. Since Hermione didn't want to discuss Voldemort anymore, she changed the topic. "So Harry how was your childhood?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked stunned at first. "It was horrible," he said. Harry then went on to describe how the Dursleys didn't love him and treated him badly. He told Hermione about the cupboard under the stairs, how the Dursleys would send him there and starve him as a punishment for accidental magic he had done. Harry then went on about how the Dursleys hated magic and tried to hide the fact that he was a wizard only to have Hagrid visit and reveal the truth. Harry then told Hermione that Dudley had used him as a punching bag when he was younger and that he was often the most unpopular student in school. After telling all this, Harry felt more relieved only to see Hermione crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked her, wiping away some tears from her face.

"How can you stay with these horrible freaks?" Hermione said through sobs.

"It's for my own protection Hermione," Harry said, holding Hermione tighter.

"What do you mean for your own protection?" Hermione asked.

"You know my mother died to protect me right? Well I was able to survive the killing curse because of her protection and it runs in her blood. My aunt is my mom's only relative so Dumbledore put me with her to protect me from Voldemort. While I'm there, Voldemort can't touch me," Harry said sighing.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said before kissing him. Harry started to kiss back only to be interrupted after a few seconds.

"Well, well its Potter and his mud-blood girlfriend," someone said as both Harry and Hermione looked up only to see a dozen Death Eaters.

"What the fuck do you want you scumbags and assholes?" Harry asked, reaching for his wand.

"Watch your language Potter," the Death Eater closest to Harry said. "Why we are here to take you to the Dark Lord himself. Now you can surrender or we will fight you. I think it would be wise to surrender since you are outnumbered six to one. Oh yeah and you don't really have the power to beat us Potter," the Death Eater said.

Harry was about to say something when he heard a voice say _"Stupefy," _ causing a Death Eater to fall unconscious and leaving the rest of the Death Eaters scared and looking around nervously. "Mundungus, is that you?" Harry whispered, catching a sniff of a mixture of tobacco and alcohol.

"Aye lad, I'm here," Mundungus said.

"Mundungus, I'll hold off these Death Eaters, can you go get some help from the Order?" Harry asked.

"Aye lad and be careful," Mundungus said then disappeared, heading to Order headquarters.

_"Stupefy,"_ Harry said, aiming for a Death Eater who was instantly unconscious. By now the remaining Death Eaters drew wands and Hermione also had her wand out.

Curses started to fly back and forth between Harry, Hermione and the Death Eaters. Harry was able to knock out three more Death Eaters while Hermione had knocked out two Death Eaters. The duel continued but by now Harry and Hermione were starting to get exhausted and the number advantage for the Death Eaters was starting to get to them. _'Come on Mundungus, where are you right now,' _Harry thought as he hit two more Death Eaters with an Impedimenta jinx. By now Hermione had fallen because of a curse some Death Eater had sent and Harry was left alone against three Death Eaters.

"Give up Potter?" one of them asked, breathing heavily.

"You wish," Harry said then shot stunners at the remaining Death Eaters, knocking out another Death Eater and causing the remaining two Death Eaters to roar in rage.

_"Crucio," _one of the Death Eaters shouted aiming at Harry who easily avoided the curse thanks to his quidditch skills.

_"Avada Kedavra,"_ shouted the other as Harry easily ducked both curses and shot some more stunners at the Death Eaters. Curses started to fly between Harry and the remaining Death Eaters after they had all taken a short break.

Meanwhile Mundungus had apparated outside the headquarters of the Order. Mundungus couldn't help but think about how calm Harry was and how he seemed to be a natural leader. _'Voldemort and his band of idiots are going to be in for a tough fight with Harry around,' _Mundungus thought as he entered headquarters and saw Tonks, Moody and Lupin.

"Harry and Hermione are under attack," Mundungus said breathlessly, seeing the fear and concern in their faces.

"Where are they?" growled Moody who quickly recovered after Mundungus came in with the horrible news.

"They are in a park near the Dursley home," Mundungus said. "Harry and Hermione were facing eleven Death Eaters when Harry told me to get help," Mundungus said.

"Damn Death Eaters trying to fight when they got the odds," Moody grunted before he apparated to the park where Mundungus had left Harry.

With several pops, the four members of the Order apparated to the park where Harry and Hermione were fighting the Death Eaters.

Harry had been dodging curses from the two remaining Death Eaters for over five minutes now and he was starting to get tired. _'Damn where the hell is the Order,'_ he thought when he heard four pops indicating the arrival of Tonks, Moody, Lupin and Mundungus. When the remaining Death Eaters saw the members of the Order arrive, they disapparated away.

"Damn cowards," Moody growled. "Always willing to fight if the odds are on their side but once the tables turn, they run like cowards," Moody muttered to himself.

"Harry! Are you hurt?" asked Lupin with concern in his face as Moody, Tonks and Mundungus began to tie up the unconscious Death Eaters.

Harry, who had been relieved to see the Order members appear found out that he wasn't hurt but Hermione was still unconscious. "I'm okay but Hermione's unconscious," Harry said.

"We'll take you back," Moody said as Tonks picked up Hermione's body and then went back to the Dursley home.

Meanwhile, the two Death Eaters apparated back to Little Hangleton. They then went into the room where Lord Voldemort was in and entered. They then told Voldemort how the members of the Order had appeared then they fled. Judging by the look on Voldemort's face, he was most displeased.

"You fools," he hissed. "You have failed me and now you will pay the price," Voldemort said, reaching for his wand.

"My lord, please we won't fail you again," one of the Death Eaters said pleading with Voldemort.

"Silence!" Voldemort yelled. "Now you will pay the price," he continued before pointing his wand at one of them. _"Crucio,"_ Voldemort said putting him under the Cruciatus curse before turning to the other Death Eater and putting him under the Cruciatus curse.

Now there were ten extra Death Eaters Voldemort had to free from Azkaban all because they had failed to capture Potter and the mudblood. This had been an unfortunate incident but he hoped that the rest of his plans would work out well. Now there were only around eighty Death Eaters with him instead of a hundred all because of that damn Potter. Voldemort sighed. It was time to regroup and come up with another plan. Then Voldemort thought of a good plan. He would free the imprisoned Death Eaters in Azkaban first and get the dementors on his side. Voldemort would then wait and let everyone get their guard down then he would attack Diagon Alley.

In the smallest bedroom at Four Privet Drive, Harry was watching Hermione rest. Tonks and Lupin had assured Harry that Hermione was okay after a brief checkup but they had said she needed to rest for a while so they put Hermione on his bed before going to pick up the captured Death Eaters. Harry found himself watching Hermione breathe. _'She looks so peaceful,'_ Harry thought before hearing a tapping at his window. Harry went to let the owl in only to see it was Ron's owl Pig. _'Oh shit what does Ron want now?'_ Harry thought. With a sigh, Harry started to read the letter from his best friend Ron.

Author's notes: I try to write as much as I can but I do have other things to do. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Read and review por favor.  


Chapter 5- Return to the Ministry

Harry opened Ron's letter with dread.

_Hey mate,_

_How are you mate? We're still at the Burrow but my mom says that we will be moving to Grimmauld Place soon so we can keep up with the news about Voldemort better. I think Hermione is off to visit Krum or something because she didn't answer the owl I sent her. I heard you have to testify against that hag Umbridge. Sadly, mom won't let me go because she says she's worried about my safety but I know you'll tell me about it or it will be all over the **Daily Prophet**. Hope the muggles are treating you good. _

_Harry, promise you won't laugh but I think I got feelings for someone. I think I love Lavender Harry! Can you believe that? I am in love with one of the gossip queens at Hogwarts (Parvati is the other but Ginny told me that she's dating Seamus). Well hope all is well with you._

_Best wishes,_

_Ron_

Harry let out a sigh of relief after he was finished reading Ron's letter. _ 'Good Ron doesn't love Hermione like I thought at first. I can't believe it though, Ron loves Lavender? Well its not too surprising I guess since I've seen how Ron looks at her,'_ Harry thought. Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the other owls at his window but saw them when he looked up. _ 'What now,' _Harry thought as he went to open the window. Harry saw the first owl was from Luna and the other was from Ginny. With a sigh, Harry started to read Ginny's letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm sure watching Sirius die was hard for you but living well is the best revenge. Sirius would probably be upset if he saw you sulking over his death. You probably have a lot to deal with this summer and the muggles are probably acting like idiots yet again. _

_Harry, I also want to let you know how much it meant to me when I was able to go with you to the Ministry of Magic last year. Ever since I was little, I dreamed of having an adventure with you and my dream came true last year. I also want you to know that I'm over my crush on you since it was nothing more than a school girl crush (though I must say that you are somewhat gorgeous). Hopefully I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Ginny _

Harry read Ginny's letter with a laugh. _'A school girl crush?' _he thought. _'Well at least Ginny won't be all nervous around me anymore,' _ Harry thought as he remembered how Ginny couldn't speak clearly in front of him in her first and second year. _'Oh well,'_ Harry thought as he glanced at Hermione, who was still sleeping peacefully on his bed. Harry then read the letter Luna wrote to him.

_To Harry,_

_I'm in Sweden with my dad right now looking for a crumple-horned snorkack but we were told this isn't the season for them to come out. Even though we haven't seen one yet, we've seen other strange animals such as the lump-back ferret and others. I think watching your godfather die in June was tough for you both physically and mentally but it was probably tougher for you mentally. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for your loss and that you will recover._

_If you ever need any help and you don't know who to speak with, just remember that I'm here and willing to help you. _

_Luna Lovegood _

Harry then took out his quill, a bottle of ink and parchment. He wrote a letter to Ginny and Luna which had the same message:

_Dear Ginny, _

_I realized that Sirius is dead and I am no longer mourning. I just want to kill Voldemort who is the cause for all of my troubles. The muggles actually act like I'm invisible which is what I want so I'm happy. Hopefully I will see you soon._

_Harry _

_Dear Luna, _

_I realized that Sirius is dead and I am no longer mourning. I just want to kill Voldemort who is the cause for all of my troubles. The muggles actually act like I'm invisible which is what I want so I'm happy. Hopefully I will see you soon._

_Harry _

For Ron, Harry wrote a different letter.

_Hey Ron,_

_The muggles aren't too bad this year probably because Mad-Eye scared them real bad at King's Cross. I'm over Sirius' death and now all I want to do is to end the source of my misery- Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Wow Ron- you and Lavender? Good luck mate. Hope to see you soon._

_Harry_

After giving the letters to Hedwig, who took off to deliver them, Harry noticed Hermione stirring and starting to get up.

"Hmm what happened Harry?" Hermione asked when she got up.

"We were attacked by a dozen Death Eaters and you were knocked out," Harry said. "I was able to hold them off then Moody, Tonks, Lupin and Mundungus showed up and the remaining Death Eaters ran off," Harry said.

Hermione sighed then went to her trunk and pulled out a textbook. She then started to read while Harry watched her. Hermione then spoke "Harry I'm going to make study schedules for us," she said.

Hermione stopped as Harry went to the bed and held Hermione then kissed her. Soon Hermione was on Harry's bed and Harry was on top of her kissing her. Hermione then took off Harry's shirt and his muscle shirt underneath while Harry took off her shirt. They kept kissing for a while before Hermione pushed Harry off of her. _'Gosh Harry was such a damn good kisser,'_ Hermione thought as she put her shirt back on.

"Study schedules for what?" Harry asked when Hermione pushed him off.

"For the NEWT's silly," Hermione said as she started to pull out a sheet of paper. Hermione then wrote out a schedule for both of them and gave one to Harry who took it and looked at it.

Non school days  
8:00 AM-8:30 AM...Breakfast  
8:30 AM-9:30 AM...Transfiguration  
9:30 AM-10:30 AM...Potions  
10:30 AM-11:30 AM...Charms  
11:30 AM-12:30 PM...Defense against the Dark Arts  
12:30 PM-1:15 PM...Lunch  
1:15 PM-1:45 PM...Personal time  
1:45 PM-2:45 PM...Herbology  
3:45 PM-4:45 PM...Any class 

"Then on school days, we can do our homework first and then use whatever remaining time we have to study," Hermione said as Harry moved closer to her.

"I think its great Hermione but there are flaws," Harry whispered as he held Hermione. "First we haven't even received our OWL results and we don't know what classes we're taking. Then I'll have quidditch practice at school and maybe Occulumency again. And what is this personal time?" Harry asked, kissing Hermione's neck and sending shivers up her spine.

"Personal time is for us to do anything we want," Hermione said as Harry continued to kiss her neck.

"So that means we can kiss right?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Harry James Potter! That is supposed to be a break for us," Hermione said as she looked and Harry and she saw him pout. The pout that made him so attractive. The pout where his lower lip moved down and he looked on the verge of tears. It was taking all of Hermione's self-control to not kiss him on the lips.

"So even the great Hermione Granger needs a study break?" Harry asked, grinning at her.

"Yes...even I..," Hermione started before Harry kissed her on her lips. Hermione started kissing him back and started moving her hands around under his shirt. They were still kissing when they heard a scream from outside. Harry broke apart and then ran down the stairs with Hermione behind him. When Harry got outside, he saw Dudley and his gang taunting a six or seven year old boy who had recently moved into Privet Drive.

"What's the matter, you little coward?" Dudley asked while his gang started laughing and he kicked the boy in the stomach.

"Leave him alone Dudley," Harry said. Dudley looked up and saw Harry and Hermione standing by the door.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked while slowly turning paler and paler. Meanwhile, Dudley's gang had started to encourage Dudley to beat up Harry but Dudley started to retreat instead. Then before anyone could stop him, Dudley then ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction where he ran into two police officers after running over a meter. Dudley fell and before he could escape, the officers grabbed Dudley and pulled him up.

"What is going on here son?" one of the officers asked Dudley who was shaking nervously.

"He, he is a wizard and can do magic" Dudley stammered, pointing to Harry. The officers looked at Harry, then at Dudley then at each other and started laughing. The officers then noticed Dudley's gang standing by the boy and they stopped laughing when they saw that Dudley's gang was beating up the boy.

"You hooligans," one of the officers said. "All of you are under arrest for assaulting a helpless boy," the officer said as the other officer put handcuffs on each member of Dudley's gang. After the officers had taken Dudley and his gang away, Harry went to the boy.

"What is your name?" Harry asked the boy.

"I'm Curtis Blackwell," the boy said. "I live at 7 Privet Drive," Curtis said. "I also know who you are- you're Harry Potter," Curtis continued then smiled at Harry's stunned expression. "My mom is a squib," he said.

Harry then nodded in recognition and helped Curtis to his feet. "Come on Curtis, I'll take you home," and Harry walked with Curtis to 7 Privet Drive where Curtis' mother was standing nervously.

"Oh thank you so much," she said to Harry then gave him a hug. "I'm Erica Blackwell," she said.

After Harry had insisted saving Curtis was nothing, and turning down offers of lemonade, Harry and Hermione went back to 4 Privet Drive to continue kissing.

Later that night Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were speaking with the two police officers who had arrested Dudley and his gang.

"What do you mean he's a hooligan?" Uncle Vernon asked when told that Dudley was arrested that day. "Now you listen here- my son is a champion boxer. HE IS NOT A DAMN HOOLIGAN!" Uncle Vernon shouted at the officers.

"Sir, there were several witnesses including a Harry Potter who lives in this residence," one of the officers told Uncle Vernon who paled considerably.

"Officer if you want to arrest a hooligan arrest Harry Potter," Uncle Vernon said calmly.

"Sir, I'm afraid that Harry Potter is a law abiding citizen who has done nothing wrong. Dudley Dursley, on the other hand beats up little kids, smokes marijuana and vandalizes public property," the other officer said.

"My son smokes?" asked Aunt Petunia. "He wouldn't do such a horrible and nasty thing," Aunt Petunia said.

Up in Harry's bedroom, Hermione was in her bra and shorts kissing Harry who was in his jeans and boxers. They had been kissing for some time now ever since dinner had ended over an hour ago and were on Harry's bed. They could hear the conversation Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were having with the police officers and both of them kept snorting in disgust.

"Your relatives seem horrible Harry," Hermione whispered as Harry kissed her neck.

"They are but I don't care now that a certain someone is with me," Harry said. Harry and Hermione started to kiss again but stopped when they heard a scream.

"Oh my god Vernon... Vernon," Aunt Petunia screamed running out of the room. A few seconds later, Uncle Vernon came into Harry's room breathing heavily and saw a topless Harry and Hermione in her bra.

"You...you...what did I tell you about your nudity?" Uncle Vernon said as he started to turn a deep shade of red.

"Mr. Dursley, I don't mind seeing Harry without a shirt sir because Harry has a gorgeous body," Hermione said, starting to move her hands around Harry's bare chest and kissing him.

The two police officers then came into Harry's room and cleared their throats causing Harry and Hermione to separate.

"Mr. Potter?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes that's me," Harry said.

"We would like to ask you a few questions about your cousin Dudley," the other officer said. "Now how long have you been living here?" the officer asked Harry.

"I have lived here ever since my parents died and that was over fourteen years ago. I only stay here for the summer because I attend boarding school in Scotland," Harry replied.

"Your aunt and uncle tell us that you go to St. Brutus yet you say you attend a boarding school in Scotland. Who is telling the truth?" the other officer asked.

Harry was about to answer when Hermione spoke first. "Harry goes to a boarding school in Scotland called Hogwarts," she answered as she put her shirt back on.

"And what is your relationship to Mr. Potter?" the officers asked, turning to Hermione.

"I am a classmate of Harry's and his girlfriend," Hermione answered.

"Do you mean Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry?" one of the officers asked.

"Yeah," Harry said stunned. "How do you know about Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I'm a squib Mr. Potter but my brother went to Hogwarts and I saw his acceptance letter," the officer replied.

After Harry had told the officers about all those incidents Dudley had beat up kids, stole stuff or vandalized property, the officers left.

Author's notes: Dudley deserved what he got in this chapter. Will Ron ever admit his feelings for Lavender? Read on to find out and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Again, I don't own this.

Chapter 6- Umbridge's hearing 

Ever since that day he saved Curtis, Harry was no longer avoided. Neighbors would speak with him and they no longer believed the lie the Dursleys told which was that Harry was mentally unstable. Harry had also noticed the neighbors were more friendly to him. Mrs. Blackwell, Curtis' mom constantly offered Harry either lemonade or ice tea to drink along with some cookies but Harry usually politely declined since he was with Hermione. The couple next door, Mr. and Mrs. Ethridge had introduced Harry to their fifteen year old daughter Melissa, who attended boarding school in France. Today Harry was sitting by his window and waiting since he had half an hour to kill before he had to go to the Ministry. Harry saw Melissa staring at him and he gave her a small wave and she waved back blushing.

_'Gosh Melissa is beautiful but I'm with Hermione now,'_ Harry thought as he glanced at his bed. After another session of intimate kissing with Hermione last night, they had gotten to sleep at midnight. Despite the efforts of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, Dudley was going to be put on trial for assault and vandalism in a day or two.

_Harry was back at the Department of Mysteries watching Sirius duel against Bellatrix Lestrange. It was the night that Sirius had fell through the veil and all Harry could do was watch._

_"Come on you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_...And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place._

_"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"_

Harry had the same nightmare where he saw Sirius die so he woke up at seven thirty and began to exercise. When he was done, he showered and cooked breakfast for him, the Dursleys and he made a plate for Hermione. By now Hermione began to stir and she got up.

"Hey sleepyhead," Harry said in greeting to Hermione.

"Morning to you too," Hermione said before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Harry stared at the pajamas Hermione had worn because they seemed too small for her and revealed parts of her body that left a lot to the imagination. Harry had also noticed how her pants seemed to hug her legs real tight and her top was low cut and exposed more than it covered. _'Get a grip on yourself Potter,' _he thought as Hermione came back into her room.

"Hermione, I made this for you," Harry said indicating the plate on his desk. "There's some toast, eggs and sausage in there," Harry said as Hermione started combing her hair.

"That's so sweet of you Harry," she said kissing him on his cheek. "When are you going to the Ministry?" she asked while chewing down some toast.

Harry checked his clock and saw that he still had twenty minutes left. "I'm leaving in twenty minutes," Harry said.

"Hmm you'll do fine," Hermione said.

Twenty minutes later Harry and Hermione were both dressed and waiting downstairs and they saw Tonks had come to pick up Harry.

"Wotcher Harry and Hermione," she said when she saw them, giving both of them a hug. "You're leaving by portkey," Tonks said, taking a pen from her pocket.

Harry, Hermione and Tonks all held onto a part of the pen and then Harry felt the familiar yanking around his navel and soon they were in the Ministry of Magic.

"Mr. Potter," greeted Eric, the security wizard bowing. "Your escort shall be here shortly Mr. Potter," Eric said.

"Come on Hermione," Tonks said taking the younger girl to the public elevators. "You're going to be watching as a spectator so you have to go here and watch," Tonks said leading Hermione to a room with over a hundred chairs and filled mostly with Hogwarts students, most of whom she knew.

"Hi Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Neville," she said greeting the Gryffindors in her year.

"Hermione!" squealed Parvati and Lavender as they hugged her. "It's so good to see you!" they said beaming happily.

Meanwhile Harry's escort came and Harry was shocked. "Alicia? What are you doing here?" he asked the Gryffindor Quidditch team's former chaser when she came.

"Harry! I'm here to take you to your hearing," Alicia said, hugging Harry and kissing his cheek. "Come on," she said, taking his hand and taking him to the lifts.

"I thought you were going to be playing Quidditch somewhere," Harry said when they got on a lift.

"No," Alicia said. "I always wanted to work in the Ministry and now I'm a court reporter and today is my first case," Alicia said beaming at Harry. "I do hope your testimony gets Umbridge locked up in Azkaban," Alicia said as the lift stopped and they got out at the Wizengamot. "Well here you are Harry," Alicia said opening the door.

Harry stepped in and immediately thought back to his hearing last year. The scene was similar only Umbridge's seat was vacant. Suddenly the voice of Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge burst into Harry's thoughts.

"Mr. Potter, if you would please step up," Fudge said as Harry went in front of the Wizengamot. "Now please tell us about Madam Umbridge's quill," Fudge said.

Harry took a breath for a minute then looked up at where the spectators were sitting. To his surprise, Dean and Seamus, his fellow Gryffindors were holding up a sign with a drawing of Harry aiming his wand at Umbridge that said:

**Umbridge is an evil witch and hag  
We support Harry Potter!**

Harry then started to speak. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot. Today I am here to speak against Madam Umbridge, who was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year at Hogwarts. Madam Umbridge was a horrible teacher who just made us read our textbook in class. She refused to let us practice magic because Minister Fudge here," (Harry looked in the direction of the Minister) "thought that Professor Dumbledore was raising an army to fight him," Harry said causing murmurs throughout the Wizengamot.

"Get on with it Potter," snapped Fudge.

"If a student was unfortunate enough to earn detention with Madam Umbridge, she would force them to write lines with a quill that had a blood-draining curse, which has been illegal for over a century. I was unfortunate enough to get detentions with her more than any other student because I kept speaking about Voldemort's return, which Minister Fudge here refused to believe," Harry said glancing at Minister Fudge again.

"Now wait just a minute...," Fudge started.

"Minister Fudge, with all due respect sir, you tried to expel me last year from Hogwarts. You tried to make me look bad in the _Daily Prophet _by putting in stories about how I was unbalanced. You were seen last year with Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater now in Azkaban. You used Madam Umbridge as a way to get back at me only you failed. I was right about Voldemort and you were wrong Minister," Harry said causing silence to fall in the Wizengamot. Minister Fudge was the first to recover and he began to speak.

"Yes, Mr. Potter well I must apologize for my actions last year," Fudge said.

"Minister Fudge, no apology is necessary," Harry said as he started to think. _'I don't know if I should say it now but someone has to remove Fudge from office,'_ Harry thought. "Minister, Madam Umbridge may have been a pawn in your scheme to ridicule me but it ends here now," Harry said. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I think it is time to remove Minister Fudge from his position as Minister and give it to a person with the interests of the families who fear Voldemort rather than someone like Minister Fudge who hires Death Eaters and cares more about the interests of rich and wealthy families," Harry said.

After Harry had finished speaking, there was a silence in the Wizengamot. Wizards and witches alike began to murmur then began to applaud. Amelia Bones then stood up.

"All in favor of removing Minister Fudge from office, please raise your hands in the air," Madam Bones said in a loud and booming voice.

Harry looked around the Wizengamot. Almost every hand was raised. Before he could identify exactly how many people had voted, Madam Bones spoke again.

"For those against removing Minister Fudge, please raise your hands," Madam Bones continued as only a few hands went up. "It is decided then. The Wizengamot votes to remove Minister Fudge. Now Mr. Potter do you know anyone who you think will be well suited to be Minister?" Madam Bones asked him.

Harry thought for a moment. _'It should be a member of the Order so that there will be support,'_ Harry thought. Then it hit him- Mr. Weasely was a member of the Order and he worked in the Ministry. "I nominate Arthur Weasely," Harry said.

"Very well," Madam Bones said. "All in favor of Arthur Weasely as the next Minister of Magic, please raise your hand," Madam Bones said as almost four-fifths of the Wizengamot raised their hands. "Then it is done. Arthur Weasely is the new Minister of Magic. As for Madam Umbridge, she shall be suspended with no pay for a year. You may leave Mr. Potter," Madam Bones said.

Harry then left the Wizengamot and went back up to the Atrium where his fellow Hogwarts students were waiting. He saw Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Hermione, all of whom were his same year Gryffindors. Harry also saw students in his year from different houses like Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff and Terry Boot and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. When Hermione saw him she ran up to him and kissed him.

"Oh you were so good Harry," she said. After that the rest of the Hogwarts students congratulated him for doing what he had just done.

Meanwhile in Little Hangleton, Lord Voldemort laughed evilly. _'Who the fuck do you think you are Potter? You think you're all high and mighty? We shall see,'_ he thought.

At Four Privet Drive later that day, Harry and Hermione were kissing each other again. They had started shortly after Harry had helped to oust Minister Fudge and put in Mr. Weasley as the new Minister of Magic.

"Hermione?" Harry asked taking a break from kissing her.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione said.

"Can I call you a nickname or something?" Harry asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Because saying your name is too troublesome," Harry said. "Can I call you Herms?" he asked.

"No!" Hermione said.

"'Mione?" Harry asked

"Hmm, maybe," Hermione said after thinking for a minute.

"Hermy?" Harry said, using the name Grawp called her.

"Definitely not Harry!" Hermione said.

"Aww, why can't I use it when Grawp can?" Harry asked, giving her his usual pout.

Hermione took a deep breath before answering. "I don't mind Grawp using it because he can't really speak English that well okay Harry?" Hermione said in response.

"How about Herm?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, that actually does not sound that bad Harry. Yeah you can use it," Hermione said.

"Okay Herm," Harry said as he started to kiss her again. Hermione put her arms around his neck and kissed back. Harry and Hermione slept around eleven at night with Hermione in Harry's arms.

Meanwhile Lavender Brown was sitting in front of her desk. She had gone to the Ministry that morning to see Harry speak against Umbridge. As she had sat in the Ministry watching Harry speak Lavender couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Harry was. _'Too bad Hermione is his girlfriend now'_ Lavender thought. Lavender had become somewhat good friends with Hermione and was happy for Hermione but she also felt disappointed because she had a secret desire to kiss Harry. _'I guess I'll have to look for another boy,'_ Lavender thought as images of a tall red head entered her mind.

_'Could I be in love with Ron? Hmm he does have a nice body even though Harry was better looking,'_ Lavender thought while combing her light brown hair that went down past her shoulders. Lavender then reached a decision. She would make Ron notice her no matter what this year.

Author's notes: Aww, isn't that cute? Ron likes Lavender and Lavender likes Ron. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own any of this stuff.  


Chapter 7- Return to Grimmauld Place

_**Harry Potter helps oust Minister Fudge **_  
_By Richard Barrett_

_Yesterday was the hearing of Madam Umbridge at the Ministry of Magic. Harry Potter a.k.a The-Boy-Who-Lived was there as a witness and to deliver testimony. After starting to testify about how Umbridge was horrible, Harry Potter changed his testimony to accuse ex-Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge of trying to ridicule him and more. Harry Potter eventually ended his testimony by saying that a new Minister was necessary. A Minister who could stand up for the families who are afraid of You-Know-Who. Who was the candidate that Harry Potter suggested? Why the candidate was none other than Arthur Weasley, head of the misuse of Muggle artifacts office._

_Why has Harry Potter chosen Mr. Weasley? People do not know but obviously Harry Potter had his reasons for choosing Mr. Weasley as the next Minister. After Harry Potter had finished his testimony, he left the Ministry of Magic without speaking to any reporters. Judging by what Harry Potter said during his testimony, Mr. Weasley is against Voldemort and will act in the interests of the people who live in fear of the Death Eaters. The question the wizarding world must ask itself is do we trust Harry Potter's judgment? This reporter for one supports Harry Potter's choice and believes that the wizarding world should agree._

_Read more on page 3  
A statement by ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge on page 5  
What do people think? Ideas and opinions on page 11_

All across England, wizards, witches and squibs all opened the _Daily Prophet _only to see that headline. Some were surprised by the headline but most knew it was only time before Fudge would be kicked out of office after what had happened last year with Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. A huge majority of wizards, witches and squibs had agreed with Harry Potter but they were unsure of the replacement.

Lord Voldemort was making plans to help release the Death Eaters from Azkaban prison later that night. Soon his plans would start to develop and soon he would have an army that was more fearsome than the one he had over ten years ago. First he would start off small by attacking some muggle and wizarding families. His plans would continue to grow until his final plan. He would later launch a grand scale attack with his Death Eaters and dementors on Hogwarts where Dumbledore would die. And Potter? Well he wasn't too sure about Potter but he figured that Potter might die too, leaving him ruler of the world.

Meanwhile, it was Hermione's last day at Privet Drive. Harry and Hermione were busy in Harry's room kissing each other. Hermione had already taken off Harry's shirt and Hermione was wearing her bra and a pair of cut-off jeans. They kept kissing but took breaks for air.

"I'll miss you Herm," Harry said.

"Me too," Hermione said. "Do you know when you'll be going to Grimmauld Place Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore indicated that I might go to Grimmauld Place soon Herm," Harry said. "And then you'll be there and we can tell Ron," Harry said kissing Hermione who started to kiss him back. Soon it was time for Hermione to leave. "Bye Hermione," Harry whispered as she left.

In 12 Grimmauld Place, Ron Weasley was angry. Hermione hadn't sent him any letters or responded to his letters. For all Ron knew, Hermione could be anywhere. _'Maybe she's with Krum,'_ Ron thought as he tried to read a comic book. _'What does she see in Krum? The guy is a bloody asshole,'_ Ron thought when he heard a knock on his door and Ginny came in.

"Hey Ron," Ginny said, sitting down beside her brother.

"Ginny," Ron said then continued reading.

"Ron, do you love Hermione?" Ginny asked him.

"WHAT!" Ron shouted as he started to think. Hermione had really become somewhat attractive during the last two years and although he had a slight crush on Hermione during fourth year, he now liked Lavender. "No," he said.

"Then who do you like?" asked Ginny.

"Lavender Brown," he whispered.

"Who? I couldn't hear that Ron," Ginny said.

"Lavender," Ron said in a louder voice. "And why do you care so much?" Ron asked.

"Ron, mom wants you to marry Hermione and me to marry Harry" Ginny said as Ron's eyes widened. "The thing is, I don't like Harry and you don't like Hermione," Ginny said. "Mom's been thinking about that scenario often but I don't think it will happen," Ginny said before leaving the room.

Ron sat there stunned. _'His mom wanted him to marry Hermione?'_ he thought. Then he saw Lavender in his head- her blue eyes and light brown hair. Her nice (a/n: you know where) made him want to kiss her. Lavender was so beautiful. How could he have missed it before?

Finally the day came when Harry was going to leave Grimmauld Place. Harry had spent the days after Hermione left by reading his books about the dark arts and by doing crunches and push-ups. After Dudley had been arrested, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia seemed to avoid him more than ever. Dudley had been sentenced to community service and had been forced to have a police officer follow him everyday for the next six months. Uncle Vernon had complained, arguing that Dudley was misunderstood but the judge wouldn't have none of it and gave Dudley his punishment.

"Are you ready Potter?" growled Moody as he kept his eye on Uncle Vernon.

"Yeah Moody," Harry said dragging his trunk with Hedwig's cage balanced on top. "Well bye Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon" Harry said before grabbing hold of the portkey that Moody had given him. Harry then felt the all too familiar tug at his waist and he found himself in Grimmauld Place.

"Harry! How are you?" squealed Hermione who kissed him on the lips until Harry heard Ron cough. Harry then looked at Ron, who seemed upset and then ran upstairs. Harry was about to go up and speak with Ron but Mrs. Weasely stopped him.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll go speak with Ron," Mrs. Weasley said before going up the stairs after Ron.

Ron ran up to the bedroom he and Harry shared last summer when they were in Grimmauld Place slamming the door behind him. _'Damn it!'_ Ron thought. _ 'My two best friends are dating and now I'm the odd man out yet again,'_ Ron thought. Ron heard a knock on the door but didn't want to speak with anyone so he said "go away," and looked down at the floor. When Ron looked up, he saw his mother who didn't appear to be happy.

"Ron, what were you thinking?" Mrs. Weasely said, glaring at her youngest son.

"Mom, its not fair. Now that Harry and Hermione are dating I'm left out. Why am I always the one left out?" Ron said angrily.

Mrs. Weasley hugged Ron. "Ron, nothing is going to stop the love that Harry and Hermione have for you. By acting like this, you're making it worse for them. Learn to deal with the fact that they're dating Ron. They still care about you and acting like the way you are just scares them and you're making them worry over nothing," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron took a deep breath thinking about what his mom had just said. It all made sense to him now- Harry and Hermione may be in love but they still cared about him. _'Nothing would be different at all,'_ Ron thought as he started to nod slowly.

Harry was holding hands with Hermione and greeting people when Ron came down with a smile on his face. Ron immediately went to Harry and Hermione and gave both of them a hug.

"I'm sorry for before," Ron said.

Upon hearing this Harry and Hermione beamed at each other and Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek while Harry gave him a pat on the back.

"It's okay Ron," Harry said before Mrs. Weasley said there would be an Order meeting in ten minutes.

"Harry and Hermione, Professor Dumbledore asks that you stay for this meeting. Ron and Ginny both of you are to go upstairs," Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny and Ron started to complain but Mrs. Weasley had enough. "Go up now!" she said before going into the kitchen.

The meeting began shortly afterwards as Harry and Hermione stood by the kitchen door. Various members of the Order were there including Tonks, Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Dedalus Diggle and more. Harry then heard three pops and saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall in the kitchen. Dumbledore started the meeting.

"I have gathered you here today because I want two people to become the newest members of the Order. First Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will join the Order," Dumbledore said.

"Oh really make Potter a member?" Snape asked in his oily tone.

Dumbledore was going to respond but Harry spoke first. "I must apologize Professor Snape, sir," Harry said.

"Apologize for what Potter?" Snape asked.

"I must apologize for the events that happened last year and I hope we can put aside our differences for now so that Voldemort can be defeated," Harry said before taking a deep breath. Harry then put out his hand and a reluctant Professor Snape shook hands with Harry.

"I admit that I was a bit too harsh Potter," Snape said. "This year I will try to go easier on you in classes," Snape said with a sigh.

"It is nice to see you two put aside your differences," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Now on with the meeting," he said. "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, these are for you," Dumbledore said, giving Harry and Hermione a pin shaped like a phoenix. "This is to show that you are in the Order and it serves as a portkey when you hear phoenix song," Dumbledore continued.

Harry took the pin from Dumbledore and stood there dazed. He had just reached an agreement with Snape and became a member of the Order.

After the meeting was over, Harry was about to leave when Dumbledore told him to stay.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "I must apologize for my behavior last year," Dumbledore said sadly.

"It's okay sir," Harry answered.

"There are some things I would like to speak with you about and I didn't put them into the letter I sent you so please listen," Dumbledore said. "First, don't let the prophecy bother you too much. There will be a time and place when you will face Voldemort but its not now. Second here is your broom," Dumbledore said, giving Harry his Firebolt back.

"Thank you sir," Harry said then went to find Hermione and Ron.

"Wait so you made peace with Snape?" Ron asked Harry in disbelief.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Well I'm glad that you and Professor Snape made peace even if its an uneasy truce," Hermione said kissing Harry while Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well we are on the same side now right?" Harry said to Hermione as they started to kiss more passionately.

Ron watched all this with an amused expression and walked out without interrupting Harry and Hermione's kissing session. He was now going to have to deal with watching his two best friends kiss and make out with each other. _ 'At least they're not doing it in the middle of an Order meeting,'_ Ron thought as he went to help his mom cook dinner.

That night at dinner, Mrs. Weasley had prepared a delicious meal with beef stew and spaghetti. Several members of the Order had stayed behind for dinner that night. When Mr. Weasley arrived, he kept shaking hands with Harry and thanking Harry for nominating him as the next Minister of Magic. After dinner, Mr. Weasley spent some time discussing policies with Harry and Hermione.

"So Harry, do you have any ideas for our safety?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes Mr. Weasley. I think there should be some kind of sensor in each household and if there are dementors or Death Eaters within a six kilometer radius, the sensor warns the family and sends a message to the Ministry. Aurors can then go to the scene and fight off the intruders" Harry said.

"But Harry, the Ministry lacks enough aurors," Mr. Weasley said.

"Then we need help from other nations Mr. Weasley" Harry replied. "It is your duty to help England Mr. Weasley. The people of England need a strong Minister who won't back away from a challenge," Harry said in a sincere voice before leaving.

In Little Hangleton, Lord Voldemort had assembled a group of two dozen Death Eaters to go break into Azkaban prison. When all the Death Eaters were ready, Voldemort and his Death Eaters then apparated to the island where Azkaban prison was.

Author's notes: Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own this.  


Chapter 8- A Birthday Celebration like no other

That night Harry was sleeping in the same room as Ron. Harry couldn't sleep though so he decided to go visit Sirius' bedroom. Quietly, Harry went to the bedroom that Sirius was in last year and entered. Inside was dark with no lights on. _"Lumos,"_ Harry said and the lights went on. The room was neat. The bed was made and the sheets were all in place. Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek. It seemed like this room had been empty ever since Sirius had died and the room was waiting for its owner to return but Sirius would never return. Harry then sat down on the floor thinking when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Can I join you?" Hermione asked. Harry merely shrugged as Hermione sat down and placed her arms around Harry, holding him tightly. Both of them just sat there for several minutes before Harry spoke.

"I'm going back to sleep," Harry said as he started to get up. Hermione got up too and they both went back to their rooms to sleep. After going back into his room, Harry immediately fell asleep.

Voldemort surveyed the scene before him. All the aurors had been killed by his Death Eaters. His loyal Death Eaters had surprised the dozen or so aurors guarding Azkaban prison and killed them all before the aurors could respond. His Death Eaters had then gone off to free all the prisoners even the ones who weren't Death Eaters. Soon all of the Death Eaters who had been captured stood in front of Voldemort along with other criminals.

"I am Lord Voldemort," he hissed. "I gave you your freedom and all I ask for in exchange is that you join me and become a Death Eater," Voldemort said. "So who is ready to join me?" Voldemort said laughing evilly.

All of the escaped criminals then rushed to Voldemort each ready to join him and serve him. Voldemort counted over a hundred criminals and then smiled. _ 'My army is growing stronger and stronger while the rest of the wizarding world is dealing with a new Minister,'_ Voldemort thought. So far, his plans were working the way he wanted.

Harry Potter woke up with a start. He had just seen Voldemort break into Azkaban prison and free over a hundred criminals along with all his captured Death Eaters through the connection he shared with Voldemort. Harry started to take deep breaths and then looked at a clock. It was six in the morning. With a sigh Harry then went downstairs wondering if anyone else was up at this time. To his surprise Harry saw Lupin sitting down in the kitchen below.

"Harry what makes you come here?" Lupin asked Harry.

"I saw Voldemort break into Azkaban and free over a hundred criminals," Harry said.

Lupin's eyes widened. "Over a hundred?" Lupin asked as Harry nodded. "Did Voldemort ask for anything from them?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah he asked them to join him and become Death Eaters and all of them joined him," Harry said.

Lupin looked thoughtful. "I have to go speak with Dumbledore," Lupin said and then disapparated with a pop.

Harry sighed then went to start making breakfast when someone stopped him. Harry turned around and saw Hermione standing behind him.

"Did you have a vision or nightmare?" Hermione asked Harry who nodded. "Would you like to sit down and talk about it?" Hermione asked leading Harry to the sofa.

"I had a vision. Voldemort broke into Azkaban prison last night with some Death Eaters and they killed all the aurors and freed all the criminals who all became Death Eaters," Harry said.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said as she started to kiss Harry. Harry sat on the sofa in silence before he started to kiss Hermione. They sat on the sofa kissing each other before they heard several embarrassed coughs and looked up to see Fred, George, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway.

"Congratulations Harry mate," Fred said giving Harry a salute.

"And congratulations to you too Hermione- the only witch who will ride Harry's broomstick," George said bowing in her direction causing Ginny to laugh and both Harry and Hermione to blush.

"Hey Fred and George, when did you get here?" Harry asked the twins.

"We just came for breakfast ...," Fred started to say

"...mate. After that we have to...," George continued from where Fred left off.

"...open our store and Ron's joining us...," Fred said.

"... today mate and I heard you...," George continued.

"...and Hermione are coming to visit too!" Fred said.

"So when did you and Hermione get together?" George asked.

"Not too long ago actually," Harry replied.

"You two look like you've been dating for a long time judging by the way you kiss," Fred said laughing.

Later Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley were eating breakfast. After the Weasleys had caught Harry and Hermione kissing, Harry and Hermione merely held hands afterwards.

"Harry, Hermione and Ron- your OWL results came in today and your booklists arrived too," Mrs. Weasley said giving them all envelopes.

Harry took his envelope and opened it to see his OWL results which weren't too bad.

Name: Harry J. Potter OWL results 

Charms...O  
Transfiguration...E  
Potions...O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts...O+  
Care for Magical Creatures...O  
Herbology...E  
Divination...A  
History of Magic...P  
Astronomy...E  
+- Your Defense Against the Dark Arts grade was the highest score ever and it counts as 3 OWL'S  
All O's are worth 2 OWL'S and an E or A is worth an OWL  
Congratulations Harry Potter- You have 13 OWL'S! You are scheduled to take Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Care for Magical Creatures and Advanced Herbology.

"Wow Harry!" Hermione said kissing him when she saw his scores. Hermione then gave Harry her scores to look at.

Name: Hermione J. Granger OWL results

Charms...O  
Transfiguration...O  
Potions...O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts...O  
Care for Magical Creatures...O  
Herbology...O  
Arithmancy...O  
History of Magic...O  
Astronomy...O  
All O's are worth 2 OWL'S and an E or A is worth an OWL  
Congratulations Hermione Granger- You have 18 OWL'S! You are scheduled to take Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Care for Magical Creatures, Advanced Arithmancy and Advanced Herbology.

"As expected Herm- all outstanding," Harry said after seeing Hermione's scores. "What did you get Ron?" Harry asked as Ron gave him his scores.

Name: Ron B. Weasley OWL results Charms...E  
Transfiguration...E  
Potions...E  
Defense Against the Dark Arts...O  
Care for Magical Creatures...E  
Herbology...E  
Divination...P  
History of Magic...A  
Astronomy...E  
All O's are worth 2 OWL'S and an E or A is worth an OWL  
Congratulations Ron Weasley- You have 8 OWL'S! You are scheduled to take Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Care for Magical Creatures, Advanced Astronomy and Advanced Herbology. 

"Not bad Ron," Harry said.

"Okay Harry and Hermione, remember you are going to visit Fred and George. Tonks will be here around ten to take you to Diagon Alley but don't buy any books yet. There will be a time to buy the books later," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why can't we buy books?" Harry asked.

"You can't get books because I need you to help me later," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Erm okay," Harry said.

At ten o clock, Tonks arrived to take Harry and Hermione to Diagon Alley. They traveled through floo powder and got out at the Leaky Cauldron. Tonks led them through Diagon Alley and to _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_, a store that had the Gryffindor colors of scarlet and gold all over before leaving and promising to be back in an hour.

"Harry and Hermione how are you?" one of the twins said as Harry, Hermione and Tonks entered.

"We're okay," Harry said as Fred and George both gave him and Hermione a tour of the shop.

After the tour, Harry decided it would be best to purchase some items so he purchased several gallons worth of pranks, including some fireworks from Fred and George.

Harry and Hermione left the store then Hermione looked at her watch.

"We still have half an hour Harry," Hermione said.

"Half an hour for what?" Harry asked.

"We have to go back in half an hour," Hermione said.

"Oh," Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and went into _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ with her. They then spent the next half hour looking at Quidditch supplies then went out to where Tonks was waiting for them.

"All done?" Tonks asked as Harry and Hermione nodded. "Okay grab onto this portkey," Tonks said, taking a shoe from her cloak. Harry and Hermione then grabbed hold and felt the all too familiar yank at the navel. Soon Harry found himself outside a fancy restaurant and then went in.

"SURPRISE!" several people said as Harry looked up. The first thing Harry saw was a room bigger than the Dursley home and a wide open area in the middle. Harry then saw a banner that said _'Happy Birthday Harry'_ and classmates from Hogwarts and members of the Order.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Hermione said beaming, giving him another kiss.

"What is going on?" Harry asked. 

"Oi Potter, its your own birthday mate and you wondering what we doing here? We're having a party for you," a beaming Ron said. "Happy birthday mate."

Harry looked around the room. He saw the Weasleys, all of his fellow year Gryffindors- Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Dean and Neville; some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in his year like Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Finley, and others. Harry also saw some younger students like Luna in addition to the students in his year. In addition, Harry could see Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, former members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Then there were the members of the Order- Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hagrid, Dedalus Diggle, Emmelina Vance, Hestia Jones and Dumbledore himself.

Harry thought that at least forty people had attended then saw a table stacked with gifts where his mouth opened in shock. On that table was a pile of presents bigger than the ones Dudley had received for his birthday. Hermione, who was close to Harry noticed this.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"I just saw the stack of presents on that table," Harry said. "It's bigger than the ones Dudley used to have for his birthdays," Harry said.

"Well you're more special than Dudley," Hermione said as she shoved Harry against a wall and started to kiss him, her tongue touching Harry's tongue. When they heard several embarrassed coughs, Harry and Hermione separated blushing furiously and they saw everyone looking at them with mixed reactions. Some like Lavender and Parvati were crying, some like Ron and Ginny looked happy, some like Ernie and Neville stood there stunned, and some just stood there, unsure of how to react.

"I think its time that some people give a speech before we can start eating," one of the Weasley twins said as he stood on a chair. "Today ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today for the birthday of a very special person- Harry Potter," the twin said, causing people to clap and the other twin to speak.

"Harry has also done us the honor of bringing along his love interest- Hermione Granger. Hermione is the only witch who will ride Harry's broomstick and they look like the perfect couple. Ron, a few words please?" the other twin said, finishing his speech.

Ron then went up and started to speak. "You can imagine how surprised I was to see my two best friends dating," Ron said. "I guess I have to get used to them kissing all the time now but honestly they're the best friends a guy can have. So here's to you Harry and Hermione," Ron said giving them a small salute.

"The floor is now open for anyone," the twins said in unison.

Nobody went up to speak so the twins then started a chant. "Kiss, kiss, kiss," they kept saying to Harry as the other guests started to chant with the twins.

Harry sighed then put his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her on the lips among cheers from everyone in the room. After Harry had kissed Hermione, the twins took out a radio and started to play music.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked Hermione, offering her his hand.

"Yes you may Mr. Potter," Hermione replied as she took his hand.

Soon there were several couples dancing on the floor- Harry and Hermione, Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, Seamus and Parvati, Bill and Fleur and several others.

A/N: Please read and review. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own this.  


Chapter 9- Apparating and wealth

After dancing, everyone sat down to eat. At every table was the following menu:

Special celebration meals- your choice of entree, 2 sides and a soup or salad  
Entrees:  
Steamed salmon  
Roasted chicken  
Grilled steak Side orders:  
French fries  
Baked potato w/ cheese and bacon  
Steamed vegetables  
Onion rings  
Mozzarella sticks  
Mashed potatoes  
Corn  
Peas and carrots 

Harry was sitting with Hermione at a table along with Ron and Ginny. Harry was surprised that this type of party had been scheduled for him and he figured the twins were the likely culprits. Harry was thinking about the presents that people had left on the table when Hermione's voice cut into his thoughts.

"So what are you going to get Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"I think I'll get the roast chicken with mashed potatoes, corn and a salad," Harry said.

"Hmm interesting Harry. I was going to get the salmon with steamed vegetables, peas and carrots along with a salad," Hermione said.

"Well I am going to get the steak, french fries, mozzarella sticks and a salad," Ron said.

"Eurgh Ron," Ginny said.

After waiters had gone around taking everyone's orders, the food came out fifteen minutes later. The portions were somewhat large but the food was delicious. Harry could not remember ever eating such good food and he made a mental note to ask Fred and George where the restaurant was so that he could possibly return with Hermione another time. When Harry was done eating, Harry then got up from his seat and waited for Hermione. Harry then felt someone tap his shoulder and when Harry turned around, he saw Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour.

"Oh Harry How are you?" Fleur asked, kissing him on the cheek then stepped aside and let Gabrielle kiss Harry's other cheek.

"Je suis tres bien. Comment allez-vous?" Harry replied (a/n translation: I am fine. How are you?) in a bad French accent, causing Fleur and Gabrielle to laugh.

"Well happy birthday Harry," Fleur said as she and Gabrielle went back to their table.

"You are the luckiest bloke, Harry," Ron said. "You have two beautiful women kiss you and you're dating Hermione," Ron said.

"Why don't you go speak with Lavender Ron?" Harry asked as Ron blushed furiously. "Oh wait never mind Ron, Lavender's heading your way," Harry said and sure enough Lavender was heading in their direction.

"Hi Ron, Harry," Lavender said giving both of them a small wave. "Oh and happy birthday Harry," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Erm Lavender? Can we go someplace private because there's something I need to tell you," Ron said nervously.

"Sure Ron," Lavender replied and grabbed his arm then took him someplace private.

Harry watched the scene and chuckled to himself. _'Was Ron going to tell Lavender how he really felt about her?'_ Harry thought as he watched them walk away. Harry then felt someone put their arms around his waist and he could tell it was Hermione. Harry sighed then stood there as Hermione hugged him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Herm?" Harry replied.

"I didn't get you a gift Harry because I wasn't too sure what to give you. So instead I decided to give you a birthday card and then any gift of your choice Harry," Hermione said.

"Oh okay," Harry said before he stopped to think. "So when I thought of something I want, I can just tell you?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. "So how long will this offer last Herm?" Harry asked.

"Oh until I get you your gift Harry," Hermione said before kissing Harry again.

Lavender had taken Ron to a quiet and secluded corner of the restaurant away from most people. True Lavender was nervous since she didn't know what Ron was going to tell her. "So what's up Ron?" she asked the tall red head.

"I don't really know how to say this Lavender but I love you...," Ron whispered and looked down to the floor, embarrassed.

Lavender stood there thinking about what Ron had said._ 'Ron just said he loves you. The boy you got a fucking crush on? Hello girl tell him how you feel,'_ Lavender thought. Lavender was going to speak but Ron spoke first.

"If you don't love me then I understand Lavender," Ron said as he started to walk away.

_'Its now or never girl,'_ Lavender thought. "Ron, wait please," Lavender called out after him and Ron stopped.

"Yeah Lavender?" Ron said.

"I have waited so long for you to say that Ron. Why? Its because I love you too Ron," Lavender said while tears fell from her eyes.

"You..you love me?" Ron asked, stunned and in disbelief. Lavender nodded and Ron moved closer to Lavender. Ron then wiped away some of her tears and kissed Lavender on the lips.

A few hours later, the birthday party for Harry was officially over. Harry had gotten hugs and kisses on the cheek from most of the females attending his party. Harry had decided to open his gifts back at Grimmauld Place so Moody, Tonks and Lupin had helped him carry all of his presents back to Grimmauld Place and now he was saying goodbye to the people who had attended his party. Fred and George had told him the restaurant was called _The Golden Owl_ and was located in Hogsmeade, off of the main road. After all the guests had gone, Harry and Hermione then used floo powder and went back to Grimmauld Place.

At Grimmauld Place, Harry noticed that Dumbledore and Lupin were waiting for him to get back. When they saw Harry return, Dumbledore called out to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I have a matter to discuss with you," Dumbledore said gesturing for him to enter the kitchen.

"Harry, when Sirius died, he was a very rich man because his family was one of the oldest wizarding families and had amassed a lot of gold over the years," Lupin told Harry.

"So when Sirius died, his will stated that the money would go to several different people- Tonks, Remus and you Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said before continuing. "Now there was over twenty million galleons in Sirius' vault at the time of his death. Ten percent went to Tonks, fifteen percent went to Remus and everything else is yours Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Now there is over seventeen million galleons in your vault at Gringotts, Harry and we would like to know what you plan to do with the money," Lupin said.

Harry felt his throat go dry and tears on the verge of falling but Harry held them in. Harry couldn't believe it- over seventeen million galleons in his bank vault! Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "I want to give the Weasleys a third of whatever I inherited from Sirius," Harry said.

"Okay," Dumbledore said. "Sorry to discuss this on your birthday Mr. Potter but it had to be done," Dumbledore said, giving Harry a smile before leaving.

"How are you Harry?" asked Remus.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what to do now" Harry replied. "Well I'm going to see Hermione, Professor Lupin so I'll leave now," Harry said as he went to leave.

"Harry" Lupin called out. "Don't call me Professor Lupin since I'm not your professor anymore. Call me Remus or Lupin or even Moony if you want. Oh and I will be teaching you how to apparate shortly," Lupin said as Harry nodded.

Harry then went upstairs to the bedroom he and Ron shared and the place where all of his gifts were. Harry took a seat next to Hermione and started to open his packages. Ron, Hermione and Ginny helped him open his gifts and over an hour later Harry had many more items including:

A pensive from Dumbledore  
Some pranks from Fred and George  
A set of expensive seeker gloves from Alicia Spinnet  
A book on Quidditch tactics from Oliver Wood  
A set of comics from Ron 

"The key to apparating is concentrating on where you want to end up," Lupin told Harry. Lupin had started teaching Harry how to apparate in the living room and Harry was a quick learner. "You need to really focus on your destination- imagine as many details as possible so that it will be easier for you to apparate," Lupin said.

Harry thought about his destination- the opposite corner of the room. Harry thought of as many details as he could and then pointed his wand at himself. _ "Apyrecus,"_ Harry said, using the spell to apparate. Harry felt a tug around his waist then found himself in the opposite corner.

"Good Harry now I will go to the kitchen and I want you to apparate to the kitchen when you're ready," Lupin said. "Give me a second to go into the kitchen" Lupin told Harry before going to the kitchen.

Harry took a deep breath and concentrated on the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. _"Apyrecus,"_ Harry said, pointing his wand at himself. Harry then felt another tug and found himself in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place where Lupin and Mrs. Weasley were beaming at him.

"Congratulations Harry, you can now apparate," Lupin said shaking Harry's hand.

Two weeks had passed since Harry's birthday party. By now Harry was able to apparate and was unsure of what he wanted Hermione to get him as a birthday present. Harry then looked into his trunk which were full of Dudley's old clothes which were still too big on Harry. It then hit Harry and he knew what he had wanted from Hermione as a birthday present. Harry would go tell Hermione what he wanted as a present later that night.

Later that night Hermione was having dreams about Harry when she felt someone shaking her. "Whose there?" Hermione muttered as she was still sleepy.

"Herm its me," Harry said as Hermione opened her eyes.

"Harry it's five in the morning. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked groggily.

"I think I know what I want as a birthday present," Harry said. "Get dressed and brush your teeth then I'll tell you Herm," Harry said as he got out of her room.

Ten minutes later Hermione was dressed in jeans, a sweatshirt and a pair of sneakers. "Yes Harry?" Hermione asked him.

Harry then took out his broom. "Come on Herm, we're going for a broomstick ride first. There's something I need to show you," Harry said.

"No way," Hermione said. "No way am I going on that broom," Hermione said.

"Do you trust me Herm?" Harry asked.

"Well yes," Hermione said.

"Do you think I'll let you fall off my broom?" Harry asked her while he looked Hermione in the eye as his emerald green eyes stared into her cinnamon brown eyes.

_'His eyes are so beautiful,'_ Hermione thought. "You're right Harry- I don't think you'll let me fall off your broom," Hermione said.

Soon Harry and Hermione were flying across London on Harry's Firebolt. Hermione had put her arms around Harry's waist and held onto him real tight while putting her head in his back. Hermione had not bothered to open her eyes ever since they had went in the air. Hermione then felt Harry put his hand on hers. "Harry keep your hands on the broom!" Hermione hissed.

"But I want you to see this Herm so open your eyes," Harry said.

Hermione slowly moved her head away from Harry's back and looked up. She saw that they were both in the sky above the clouds and the sun was starting to rise. Hermione saw a wide range of colors in the sky from blue to purple to orange. This was the last thing she had expected Harry to do but even in her surprise she said "It's so beautiful Harry."

"I know Herm. I wanted you to see this because the sky is beautiful just like you," Harry said as he turned around and kissed Hermione.

"So what's this birthday present you want Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh that," Harry said then looked thoughtful for a minute. "I want you to go shopping with me in muggle London because I want to buy some clothes that actually fit instead of the oversized stuff I got from Dudley," Harry said.

_'So that's what he wanted,'_ Hermione thought as tears came to her eyes. Harry's request was simple enough anyway she thought. "Okay Harry but the first hundred pounds are on me," Hermione said as she moved closer to Harry.

Harry nodded then they returned to Grimmauld Place.

A/N: Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own this.

Chapter 10- Harry and Hermione go shopping, and dementors attack

Harry and Hermione returned to Grimmauld Place after that trip on Harry's broomstick. Both Hermione and Harry decided to change into something more comfortable for their trip later. Harry and Hermione had also agreed to go purchase their books so they also carried their booklists from Hogwarts with them. Harry had alerted Lupin and Lupin told them that a member of the Order would be following them. Harry and Hermione decided to first go to The Leaky Cauldron for breakfast then go to Gringotts and purchase their books from Flourish and Blotts before going to muggle London to shop. Harry and Hermione then used floo powder and reached the Leaky Cauldron.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter, young lady," Tom the barkeeper said when he saw them arrive. "What would you like for breakfast today?" Tom asked them.

"I'll have scrambled eggs, bacon and home fries with some orange juice," Hermione said.

"I'll have the same Tom and can we leave some items here then come back for them later?" Harry asked Tom.

"Of course Mr. Potter, just leave those items with me and then come back for them later," Tom said as he went away to get their breakfast.

"Thank you for coming Herm," Harry whispered.

"Oh its nothing Harry after all I do owe you a gift right?" Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand.

"Well yeah I guess," Harry replied as he kissed Hermione. They were still kissing when they heard a voice behind them.

"Oh so you two really love each other?" Rita Skeeter asked.

Harry groaned. The last person he had wanted to see had discovered that he and Hermione was a couple. Harry was about to answer when Hermione spoke first.

"Yes we do, now if you don't mind its none of your business," Hermione said as she started to kiss Harry again.

Rita Skeeter then gave Hermione an evil glare before walking away. Shortly afterwards, their food had arrived and they were eating in silence.

"So Harry what type of items are you going to buy today?" Hermione asked after she had finished eating.

"Oh I'm going to buy some t-shirts, jeans, muscle shirts and maybe a pair of shoes," Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Sounds interesting Harry. Can I pick some items for you?" Hermione asked grinning.

"We shall see Miss Granger," Harry said before giving Hermione a kiss on the lips.

After eating, Harry and Hermione went out to Diagon Alley. First they went to Gringotts so Harry and Hermione could pick up some muggle and wizarding money.

"Can I help you sir and madam?" a goblin asked when they entered.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I would like to withdraw ten galleons and a hundred muggle pounds," she told the goblin.

"Very well. The conversion rate is seven sickles to a pound. The cart does not run at this time so I shall withdraw the money from the safe on this floor and then remove the money from your vault later. Is that okay?" the goblin asked Hermione who nodded. The goblin then turned to Harry. "What would you like to do sir?" the goblin asked.

"Um I would like to withdraw eight galleons and two hundred muggle pounds," Harry said.

"Okay then if I could have your vault numbers please?" the goblin asked them.

Harry and Hermione gave the goblin their vault numbers who then came back with two money bags.

"Here you go madam- ten galleons and a hundred muggle pounds," the goblin said giving Hermione a bag.

"This is for you sir- eight galleons and two hundred muggle pounds," the goblin said giving Harry the other bag.

_'Damn I need a wallet,'_ Harry thought as he and Hermione left Gringotts then went to Flourish and Blotts. They reached Flourish and Blotts right after it had opened.

"Yes how may I help you?" a store employee asked Harry and Hermione.

"We are looking for these books," Harry said giving his book list to the employee.

"Ah, starting your sixth year at Hogwarts now," the employee said as he went to find Harry's books.

"I want to kiss you right now," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Don't Harry, we're getting our books any minute now," Hermione whispered back.

"Can I kiss you later then Herm?" Harry asked.

"You should say 'May I kiss you' and yes you may Mr. Potter," Hermione replied as the store employee returned with Harry's books.

"Here you are sir," the assistant said as he gave Harry a stack of books before taking Hermione's list.

"I love you Herm," Harry whispered as he kissed Hermione on her neck causing Hermione to moan with pleasure.

"Harry," Hermione said before kissing Harry. Hermione's tongue was in his mouth now and it was touching Harry's tongue. Hermione also put her arms around Harry's neck and Harry responded by placing his arms around her waist. They were still kissing when the store employee returned and let out an embarrassed cough causing Harry and Hermione to separate.

"Ahem, sorry for interrupting here are your books," the store employee said, smiling as he gave Hermione her stack of books. "Okay," the store employee said. "Your stack costs eight galleons and two sickles madam," the employee told Hermione and your stack costs six galleons and twelve sickles sir," the employee told Harry.

After paying for the books, Harry and Hermione then went to purchase some potions ingredients at the Apothecary. Harry and Hermione then went to buy some new robes from Madam Malkin's since both of them had outgrew their robes. Harry then went to a store called_ The Piercing Shack_ to get an earring.

"Yes?" a female attendant with several ear piercings askedHarry when he walked in.

"I would like to get an ear piercing," Harry said and gave her the coupon.

"Okay," she said. "Over there are the earrings that you can get," she said pointing to a display case by the door. "When you find one you like, tell me and I'll pierce your ears," she said.

Harry and Hermione went to look at the earrings on display. Harry saw many earrings including one with a cross, several studs, an earring with a dragon, several gold or silver rings and an earring with a lighting bolt. Harry then decided to get the earring with the lightning bolt. "Erm, excuse me," Harry said to the attendant.

"Yes?" she said.

"I'll take the earring with the lighting bolt," Harry said. The attendant nodded then took out the earring Harry had chosen and took out what appeared to be a hole puncher.

"Have a seat on this chair while I pierce your ear," the attendant told Harry as he sat down and revealed his lightning bolt scar. The attendant gasped then pierced his ear and inserted the earring. "Okay Mr. Potter, have a good day," the attendant said when Harry and Hermione left.

After going back to the Leaky Cauldron and leaving their purchases with Tom, Harry and Hermione then went to muggle London to shop. First they went to _ Haggar's_, a big department store near the Leaky Cauldron.

"I like your earring Harry," Hermione said as she gently caressed his cheek.

"Okay Herm," Harry said as he started to kiss Hermione.

"Harry we're here to shop not kiss!" Hermione said.

Harry then gave her his usual pout before speaking. "Aww, I want to kiss the woman that I love," he said moving closer to Hermione.

"You'll have time to kiss me later," Hermione said as she led Harry into _ Haggar's_.

Inside Harry walked around the men's section looking around at the various items. There was a sale on Wrangler jeans- two for eighteen pounds, so Harry decided to buy some.

"Herm, are the jeans cheap?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Harry they're normally thirteen pounds for one," Hermione said.

Harry then purchased four of those- two in blue and two in black all of them sized thirty two by thirty two before going to look at some other shirts. Harry picked up two packs of muscle shirts with three shirts in each and it cost seven pounds for each. Harry also purchased three button up shirts that cost twelve pounds each. In addition to all that Harry purchased a pack of three plain white t-shirts for eight pounds. Harry then went with Hermione to pay at the cash register. The cashier then scanned all the items that Harry wanted to purchase.

"Your total is ninety nine pounds and sixty four cents," the cashier told Harry. Harry was about to pay but Hermione stopped him and paid. "Thank you and have a nice day the" cashier told them as she gave Hermione some change. Harry took the huge bag and left the store with Hermione.

"What was that for Herm?" Harry asked.

"Well I did say the first hundred pounds are on me didn't I? Hermione said. "Happy late birthday," she continued kissing him on the lips.

Harry and Hermione then went back to the Leaky Cauldron where they gave the bag to Tom. Harry and Hermione then went to a mall near the Leaky Cauldron. In the mall Harry saw several different stores including Aeropostale, Hot Topic, American Eagle and others. Harry purchased three novelty t-shirts from Hot Topic, two more pairs of jeans, and a pair of New Balance shoes. All that had cost Harry over a hundred and eight pounds but Harry felt it was worth it. By the time they were done shopping, it was almost four o clock so Harry and Hermione went back to the Leaky Cauldron to pick up the items they had left with Tom.

"Herm, can you wait here for a minute?" Harry asked Hermione as they reached the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sure Harry," Hermione said as she sat down on a chair.

Harry then went back into Diagon Alley. Harry had just enough money left over to buy Hermione a birthday present since her birthday was in almost a month. Harry first went into Flourish and Blotts to buy Hermione a book on the relationship between wizards and non humans like house elves, goblins and owls. Harry told a sales assistant what he wanted and the sales assistant gave Harry a huge book.

"This book describes the relationships between wizards and a variety of creatures such as goblins, house elves, owls, griffins, unicorns and more," the sales assistant told Harry.

"How much will it cost?" Harry asked.

"The book will cost you two galleons and fourteen sickles," the sales assistant answered.

"Um can you hold on to the book for me?" Harry said as he paid the sales assistant.

"Sure sir for how long?" the sales assistant asked.

"Um for anywhere from three days to a week," Harry replied.

"Okay. Your name sir?" the sales assistant asked Harry.

Harry pushed his hair up to reveal his scar. The sales assistant gasped and nodded. "Very well Mr. Potter," the sales assistant said.

"Oh and someone will pick it up for me because I won't be coming here," Harry told the stunned sales assistant.

"Sure just mention the name Potter to any employee and the employee will get your book," the sales assistant said.

Harry then left and went to a jewelry store a few stores down. Harry had wanted to also purchase a necklace for Hermione and an assistant came up to him.

"Yes sir?" the attendant asked Harry in a sarcastic voice.

"I would like to purchase a necklace for a friend," Harry said.

"Of course sir. Can I see some ID?" the attendant asked Harry in a mocking voice.

Harry sighed then pushed up his bangs. The attendant gasped and looked stunned. "So sorry Mr. Potter, if you would come this way I can show you the necklaces that we have to offer," the sales assistant told Harry.

After a quick look, Harry decided to buy Hermione a silver necklace with a heart attached. Harry saw the necklace was going to set him back twenty four galleons and three sickles and he only had a galleon left on him. Harry told the attendant that he wanted that necklace and the attendant took out the necklace for Harry.

"It will cost twenty four galleons and three sickles," the attendant told Harry.

"Um is there some way you can get the money from my Gringotts vault?" Harry asked.

"Of course Mr. Potter," the attendant said as she pulled out a sheet of parchment. "Fill out this sheet of parchment and we will deduct funds from your Gringotts vault," the attendant said.

Harry filled out the sheet of parchment and the attendant gave Harry a bag that contained the necklace inside a box. Harry then walked out with the necklace in his pocket when he noticed that it had suddenly got colder. Harry then heard his parents voices in his head. _'Oh no not the dementors,'_ Harry thought. Then Harry saw them, four dozen dementors were gliding toward Diagon Alley. People started to scream as all the dementors surrounded a group of over a hundred people.

_"Expecto patronum,"_ Harry shouted, drawing his wand and aiming at the dementors as a stag came out from his wand and drove away most of the dementors. "Good work Prongs," Harry whispered before looking around and seeing three dementors around a family near Quality Quidditch Supplies, ready to deliver their kiss. "Prongs over there!" Harry shouted but he knew it was too late. Harry saw the dementors kiss the family and his patronus arrive a few seconds too late. By now all the dementors had left and Harry went to check on the family. Harry saw a woman whom he presumed was the mother, a man who he presumed was the father and a little boy around five or six years old. _'I'm sorry,'_ Harry thought as he felt a tear drop and heard several pops.

Harry turned around and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks and ten other aurors. They looked around seeing the group that the dementors had surrounded before who were now applauding Harry and then saw the family that was kissed.

"Harry, what happened here?" Kingsley asked.

"Four dozen dementors came to Diagon Alley. Most of them surrounded the group over there," Harry said pointing to the group that was applauding him before. "Three dementors kissed that family," Harry said pointing to the family by Quality Quidditch Supplies, who were being looked at by aurors.

"I'll make sure Minister Weasley knows about this Harry. You did a brave thing saving the lives of over a hundred people," Kingsley said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"But it's not fair!" Harry said. "What about the family that was kissed? I couldn't save them," Harry said almost crying.

"Hij die vrede dit wenst, treft voor oorlog voorbereidingen," Tonks said, joining the conversation and putting her hand on Harry's arm.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means he who wishes for peace, prepare for war in Dutch" Tonks said. "Listen Harry, we are at war. You can't think about the family who was kissed. Think about all those lives you saved Harry," Tonks said.

Harry nodded then went back to the Leaky Cauldron where Hermione was waiting.

A/N: Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own any of this.  


Chapter 11- Return to Hogwarts

_**HARRY POTTER SAVES THE DAY, RESCUES THE LIVES OF OVER A HUNDRED PEOPLE**_  
_By Richard Barrett _

_Yesterday at approximately four fifteen in the afternoon, four dozen dementors attacked Diagon Alley. Unfortunately for them, Harry Potter a.k.a the Boy who lived, was there to save the day for the wizarding community. Casting a patronus spell, Harry Potter was able to drive off all the dementors before any harm could be done to the innocent civilians at Diagon Alley. His patronus, shaped like a stag, drove off a group of dementors that had surrounded over a hundred civilians. When this reporter reached the scene of the crime, many bystanders commented on Harry Potter. _

_"He's so brave and gorgeous!" said Miss Jennifer Gordon, twenty years old._

_"Harry Potter is the definition of courage. Open a dictionary, look up the word fearless and you will see a picture of Harry Potter," said Mr. Alonzo Thurman, fifty-nine years old._

_"Harry was calm in the face of danger," said Mr. Thomas Spellman, thirty-two years old._

_"Oh my gosh Harry is the type of person you want as a boyfriend. He's calm in the face of danger, gorgeous and brave," said Miss Melissa Holdman, nineteen years old._

_"That was the first time I ever saw a patronus. I was surprised but even more surprised when I saw a teenage boy had cast it," said Mr. Reggie Burrell, sixty-three years old. _

_"Harry Potter is my role model," said Mr. Brian Dellarus, nine years old._

_"Harry is so handsome and so sexy," said Miss Christine Burke, thirty-two years old._

_When the Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley heard about this, he immediately held a press conference and announced that it wasn't too often that teenage boys saved over a hundred lives and told a delighted audience that Harry Potter would receive an Order of Merlin, first class on a future date. Minister Weasley told the audience that this was the largest amount of lives one man had saved in the history of the wizarding world. Minister Weasley then spoke about bravery and unselfishness, two traits which were Harry's strong points according to Minister Weasley. _

_According to Robert Sanders, a historian who studies the origin of spells, the patronus charm is a difficult spell that most adult wizards cannot master. A teenager like Harry Potter who has mastered the patronus charm three years ago must be a powerful wizard according to Mr. Sanders. For a patronus charm to properly work, the user must first think of a happy thought. Once the user has that thought they then say the incantation "Expecto Patronum," and if all works well a corporeal patronus will appear from the user's wand._

_Read more...page 2  
Minister Weasley's statement...page 5 _

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in the living room at Grimmauld Place reading the article about Harry the next morning.

"Wow Harry you saved over a hundred people!" Hermione squealed, hugging him tightly and kissing him.

"Yeah but did you know three people were kissed?" Harry asked.

"Harry you can't think about that," Lupin said.

"One of them was a boy. A boy who was only five or six years old," Harry said gloomily.

"We are at war Harry. Not everyone will live. There will be casualties as there are in all wars Harry," Ginny said.

Harry looked gloomy and thoughtful before speaking. "I know people will die but what kind of cruel asshole would attack children?" Harry asked causing Mrs. Weasley's jaw to drop, surprised that Harry had just said.

"Harry we're fighting you-know-who, a cruel and heartless villain," Ron said.

Harry thought about what Ginny, Ron and Lupin had said. Basically they were telling him not to worry about the family that was kissed as more people will die. It made sense to Harry but it didn't make him feel any better. Harry then spoke again. "So I will receive the Order of Merlin, first class," Harry asked.

"Yes Harry," Lupin said.

"What will the relatives of the family who were kissed receive?" Harry asked.

"Harry don't think about that," Hermione told him.

"I just can't stop thinking about the what-ifs," Harry said. "What if I did this differently? What if this happened? Its something that I think about all the time," Harry said as Hermione moved closer to him.

"Well Harry, you did receive a pensive from Dumbledore as a birthday present," Lupin said as Harry nodded. "You can put in thoughts of your battles and analyze them," Lupin suggested.

Harry hadn't considered that idea before but now it seemed like a good idea to him. Harry then went to get the pensive and find a quiet place where he could think.

Meanwhile, Voldemort had received news that Harry Potter had fought off the dementors he sent to Diagon Alley. _'Damn you Potter. A meddling fool always there to fuck up my plan'_ Voldemort thought. _'Hmm will Potter be willing to join me?'_ Voldemort thought as he took out some parchment, ink and a quill then started to write a letter.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_First I must congratulate you for always being there when I have a plan. You proved this yet again when you were able to stop the dementor attack in Diagon Alley. The point is, I think that we should join forces Potter. With both of us united, we can take over the world. If you do join me I shall grant you the following favors: __You do not have to get the Dark Mark like all of my Death Eaters  
__I will spare the lives of anyone you want and kill anyone who you dislike  
__You will be promoted to my second in command and I shall put some Death Eaters and dementors under your leadership  
_

_I hope that you thoroughly consider my offer. If you do refuse then all that is important to you will die off slowly and you will be there to see them die. I am not a man who takes threats lightly Potter. I shall grant you some time to think and make your decision Potter. _

_Lord Voldemort_

Voldemort finished the letter and looked at it. He would send the letter after Hogwarts had started as the fool Dumbledore had probably hidden Potter someplace private.

At Grimmauld Place, Hermione was starting to get worried about Harry. Harry had disappeared after the conversation and ran off to some place where she thought he was looking at past battles. With a sigh, Hermione made two sandwiches for Harry before going to look for him. First she checked all the bedrooms and didn't see Harry. Hermione then went around each room on the first and second floors but didn't find Harry. Hermione then went up to the attic and saw Harry sitting in a corner. Hermione then went to where Harry was sitting and sat next to him with her arms around his shoulders. Harry then put the sandwiches in front of him.

"Herm, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I came to check on you silly," Hermione said kissing Harry. "So what are you looking at?" Hermione asked as Harry started to eat.

"My parents," Harry whispered.

"I thought you were looking at your battles" Hermione said.

"I did that already so I'm looking at my parents now. I have no memories of them and I want to see them," Harry said.

Hermione nodded in understanding and then stayed with Harry until dinner. Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the time looking at images of Harry's parents.

Soon the day came when Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had to go back to Hogwarts. After eating a quick breakfast, Moody and Tonks arrived to take them to King's Cross. They would be traveling in Ministry cars since Mr. Weasley was now the Minister of Magic. They arrived at King's Cross fifteen minutes before eleven o clock and traveled through the barrier between platform nine and ten to get to platform nine and three quarters. Before they left however, Moody and Tonks spoke with them.

"Enjoy the year!" Tonks said brightly, hugging all of them.

"Remember, there are enemies everywhere. Be careful all of you. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody told all of them before shaking hands with each of them.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny then went aboard the _Hogwarts Express_. Ginny had became a prefect and would join Hermione and Ron for the prefect's meeting. Harry then went to the compartment that had the least amount of people- the compartment Luna Lovegood was in. Harry entered and Luna looked up.

"How are you Harry?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine Luna," Harry said.

"That's good," Luna said before telling him about her summer. Luna had apparently gone to Sweden to look for the crumple-horned snorkback with her father but they didn't see any as the snorkbacks were out of season. Luna had also spent the rest of her summer reading and preparing for her OWL's which she would take at the end of the year.

Harry began to tell Luna about his summer when Lavender Brown came into the compartment.

"Hi Harry, can you tell me where Ron is?" Lavender asked Harry.

"Ron's in the prefect meeting right now but I can tell him that you came when he gets here," Harry said.

"Oh okay thanks Harry," Lavender said and was about to leave when Harry stopped her.

"Lavender, I need your advice on something," Harry said.

"Sure Harry what's up?" Lavender asked, taking a seat next to Harry.

Harry then took out the necklace he purchased in Diagon Alley on the day of the dementor attack. "I purchased this as a birthday gift for Hermione," Harry told Lavender. "The thing is I'm not sure if she would like it. So I want to ask you how would you like the gift if Ron gave it to you?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry," Lavender gasped. "This is a beautiful necklace and I'm sure Hermione will like it a lot," Lavender said.

"Really? I thought she might not like it," Harry said.

Lavender then moved closer to Harry and kissed his cheek. "Hermione will like any present you give her Harry," Lavender said.

At that moment, Hermione, Ron and Ginny came back from the prefect meeting. They all took seats and Hermione sat on Harry's lap. Ron saw Lavender and started to kiss her. Ginny and Luna then coughed, causing Ron and Lavender to separate.

"Shall we give them a lesson in kissing?" Hermione asked Harry as she started to kiss Harry. Her tongue was in his mouth and his tongue was dancing with her tongue. They kept kissing until Harry heard a voice he did not want to hear.

"Well, well, well its Saint Potter, the mudblood, the Weasels, Weasel's slut and Loony," Malfoy said in his usual drawl and surrounded by Crabbe and Goyle.

"What the fuck do you want ferret boy?" Ron asked.

"Language Weasley," Malfoy said smirking.

"Hey Malfoy I heard your dad got busted out of Azkaban recently. I want to know two things- what was he doing there in the first place and how is it in there?" Harry asked.

The words affected Malfoy like a knife to the heart. Disgusted Malfoy walked out looking extremely angry and with his two goons behind him. After Malfoy had left, Harry and Hermione resumed kissing but the compartment door opened yet again and they were interrupted.

"Hi everyone," Neville said as he took a seat next to Luna.

Harry and Hermione greeted Neville as they continued kissing, Ron was telling Lavender how she should not worry about Malfoy while Ginny was chatting with Neville and Luna.

"Harry don't worry about Malfoy this year," Hermione whispered.

"I don't give a shit about that fucker," Harry said causing Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Lavender to gasp.

"All right mate!" Ron said happily.

"Harry you should be more careful with your language," Hermione said.

"Ooh Harry's on his way to being a bad boy!" Lavender squealed giggling.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Look at him Hermione, he's got an earring, he curses and when he's of age, Harry will get tattoos but he will still be gorgeous," Lavender said causing Ginny to giggle and Hermione to blush.

Hermione didn't respond but rather continued to kiss Harry. By now every time they kissed, there was an awful lot of tongue involved. Harry and Hermione had also gotten used to kissing in front of Ron, Ginny and Lavender so they had no regrets kissing in front of them. Meanwhile Ginny, Ron and Lavender had gotten used to seeing Harry and Hermione kiss so they didn't care. The train stopped and they all got off the train and into the carriages pulled by threstals. On their way to Hogwarts, they saw Hagrid and gave him a friendly wave.

"How are yeh?" Hagrid asked as he waved back.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't have time to talk so they kept walking. Soon, they had reached Hogwarts and Harry felt a sense of belonging.

A/N: Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own any of this.  


Chapter 12- Back at Hogwarts

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Lavender had all reached Hogwarts and were now going to the Gryffindor table. On the way to the Gryffindor table, students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff came to ask Harry about the D.A. and Harry told them there would be a meeting soon. They reached the Gryffindor table where Harry's fellow dorm mates Seamus and Dean gave him a mock salute. Professor McGonagall then entered the Great Hall with a bunch of frightened kids who seemed to be the first years.

"Were we that short?" Hermione asked, snuggling up to Harry.

"I don't remember being that small," Harry said, kissing Hermione on her forehead.

Professor McGonagall then took out the Sorting Hat which began to sing:

_In times of old  
there were four wizards and witches  
they formed this school  
and named houses after themselves  
Hufflepuff was wise and loyal  
Ravenclaw was old and wise  
Gryffindor was noble and brave  
Slytherin was sly and cunning  
at first there was harmony  
then there was a fall out  
and wizards and witches lived in fear  
the point I'm trying to make is  
we must stand united  
to beat a common foe  
we are fighting against one  
and not one another  
stand together and make a stand  
for the final days are near  
divided we stand, defeated we will fall  
united we stand, victorious we will be  
remember that as the time comes  
we must forget our differences  
stay together and rise above  
if not then doom will arrive  
one man cannot do it all alone_

All the students started to clap when the Sorting Hat had finished. Harry couldn't help but think about the line _'one man cannot do it all alone'_. Did the Sorting Hat know that Harry was the one with the power to beat Lord Voldemort? Harry was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the sorting was over and there were ten new Gryffindors, eight new Hufflepuffs, nine new Ravenclaws and only three new Slytherins. Dumbledore then rose and began to say a few words.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Please welcome our new transfer students- Melissa Ethridge, Randy Williams, Sarah Green, Joey Brighton, and Julie Kolecko. Miss Ethridge, Miss Green and Mr. Williams will become Gryffindors. Mr. Brighton will be in Slytherin. Ms. Kolecko will be in Hufflepuff. There is a time for speeches and this is not the time. Dig in," Dumbledore said as food appeared on the plates in front of the students.

Harry was stunned when he saw Melissa at Hogwarts. She saw Harry and ran up to him.

"Hi Harry," she said kissing his cheek. "Are you surprised to see me here?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm a little surprised. I thought you went to boarding school in France," Harry said.

"Well I did. I went to Beauxbatons," Melissa said. "My parents didn't want to get on the Dursleys bad side so they said I went to boarding school in France," she said.

The Gryffindors started to eat the food in front of them. There were several dishes including roast beef, mashed potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, carrots and many others. Harry and Hermione were eating at a slow pace and Ron was eating everything in sight. The resident ghost of Gryffindor, Nearly-Headless Nick then came to visit.

"Hello new Gryffindors," Nick said happily as the first years looked frightened. "I do hope you help to keep the house cup with us," Nick said. "We've had it for five straight years now," Nick told them before moving on to speak with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Hey Harry, I heard that Cho is head girl this year," Ron told Harry who merely shrugged.

"I'm with Hermione now," Harry said with a smile, looking at Hermione who was right next to him.

When the feast was over, Dumbledore then stood up to speak. "Before everyone goes up to their dorms I would like to make a few announcements. Lord Voldemort has returned but you are safe here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said causing students to gasp. Dumbledore then continued to speak. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Mad-Eye Moody, who will join us tomorrow," Dumbledore said as there was some polite applause. Almost half an hour later, Dumbledore had finished his speech and all the students started to head up to their dormitories.

"Mr. Potter, a word please?" Dumbledore said as Harry went past the table where all the teachers were. Harry followed Dumbledore to the place where Harry knew Dumbledore's study was. "Skittles," Dumbledore said and the gargoyles let him through. "Sit down for a minute Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, gesturing to an empty seat by Dumbledore's desk. Harry sat down as Dumbledore went around his desk and took a seat. "Mr. Potter, I have reason to believe that you are Gryffindor's heir," Dumbledore said.

Harry was shocked at first. How in the world could he be Gryffindor's heir? "What makes you say that sir?" Harry asked a smiling Dumbledore.

"Well you know your parents lived at Godric's Hollow right? Godric was Gryffindor's first name," Dumbledore said as Harry looked stunned. "I also did some research and found that the blood of Godric Gryffindor runs through your family and it was in your father so I presume that some was passed onto you but enough with that. I want you to do something," Dumbledore said to Harry.

"Do what sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore stood up and took a sword out from a display case. "This is the sword of Godric Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. According to legend, if the heir of Gryffindor raised his left hand and was in the same room as the sword, the sword would then go into his or her hand. I would like you to try that Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry put out his left hand, still thinking about what Dumbledore had said. At first, Harry didn't notice anything. A few seconds later, Harry could have sworn that the sword had moved a little and then the sword went right into his outstretched hand to Harry's surprise and Dumbledore's delight the sword then disappeared.

"Where did the sword go?" Harry asked.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter. The sword is now in you and to use it, you just have to think about the sword and it will appear in your hand," Dumbledore said beaming happily. "There is a more important topic I need to discuss," Dumbledore said in a gloomier voice. "Voldemort has been attacking magical and muggle families for over a week now," Dumbledore said.

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked.

"I believe that Voldemort is trying to create a sense of fear just like how people feared him over sixteen years ago," Dumbledore said. "His failure to get the prophecy and the failed attack on you during the summer has set him back but he was able to get the black plague," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you for telling me professor," Harry said as he got up to leave.

"Oh Harry?" Dumbledore called out.

"Yes sir?" Harry said.

"Professor McGonagall wishes to speak with you in her office," Dumbledore said.

"Okay good night sir," Harry said as he went to speak with Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said when Harry entered her office.

"Good evening professor," Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter, as you or may not be aware of, Angelina Johnson, the Quidditch captain from last year has graduated along with her fellow chasers Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. That leaves you as the senior member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Professor McGonagall said. "Therefore I believe this belongs to you," Professor McGonagall said before giving Harry a shiny badge shaped like a lion with a C on it.

"Professor, I think that I must share the captaincy with someone," Harry said.

"You do?" Professor McGonagall said as she looked thoughtful for a minute. "Who do you want to share the captaincy with?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I think it will be best for the team if I share the captaincy with Ron Weasley. Ron knows more about Quidditch tactics than me but I can handle the other duties a captain has," Harry said.

"Very well then. You and Mr. Weasley will be co-captains of the Quidditch team. Do you know when you want to have tryouts?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Yeah can we have our tryouts on Saturday September 12 at ten in the morning?" Harry asked.

"Okay. I shall book the Quidditch field for you on that day," Professor McGonagall said before giving Harry the badge. "Good night Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall said.

"Good night professor," Harry said as he went up to Gryffindor tower. Harry reached the portrait of the Fat Lady before realizing that he did not know the password.

"Erm, you couldn't let me in could you?" Harry asked. To his surprise the Fat Lady smiled at Harry and the portrait swung open revealing the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Harry stepped in and saw that there was a party going on.

"Hey mate," Ron said when Harry stepped in.

"What's this?" Harry asked as a beaming Hermione came up to him and hugged him.

"We figured out that you were going to be the next Quidditch captain so we decided to have a party," Hermione said.

"Well, that's not entirely true," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I'm co-captain of the Quidditch team," Harry said.

"Honestly, what was McGonagall thinking making you co-captain. You're the only person qualified enough to be captain," Ron said.

"Ron, I chose to be co-captains with somebody. McGonagall wanted to make me captain outright," Harry said.

"Who did you choose to be co-captain anyway Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I picked Ron," Harry said.

"WHAT?" Ron shouted.

"Ron, I figured that you know more about strategy and tactics. I also knew you had prefect duties but you couldn't be captain and prefect so I decided to make you co-captain. You can work on strategy and tactics while I'll deal with booking the field for practices," Harry said.

"Wow. Thanks mate," Ron said as he ran off to find Lavender.

"I'm so proud of you Harry," Hermione said, kissing him.

Later that night, most of the Gryffindors had gone to sleep. Classes would start tomorrow and they wanted to be ready.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters were at a house outside Glasgow, Scotland. The family inside was a renowned wizard, Austin Gates from a noble family but he had married a muggle. Voldemort was there to teach the wizard a lesson he wouldn't forget. Voldemort and his Death Eaters then went into the house by using a reductor curse to blast away a section of the wall. Inside, they saw Gates along with his wife and three young children.

"What do you want?" Gates asked nervously.

"We are here to kill you," Voldemort said as his Death Eaters started to laugh. The Death Eaters then shot killing spells at Gates' wife and kids and they all were hit. Soon it was Gates against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Austin Gates, you are a traitor to the wizarding world and for that you shall die," Voldemort said. "_Avada Kedavra_," Voldemort said sending a killing spell at Gates who died. Voldemort and his Death Eaters then sent up the Dark Mark before leaving. So far Voldemort's plans were working well. He had killed over thirty people in eight days and his plans were working well.

Meanwhile, in the Riddle House at Little Hangelton, the scientist whom had been working on the black plague decided to run away and quit working on the black plague. First the scientist destroyed all of the black plague samples then the scientist opened the door to check if anyone was outside. So far the coast was clear and the scientist started to leave. The scientist heard voices below and people laughing so he decided to leave through a window. Unfortunately, the scientist had not noticed that there was a Death Eater lurking in the shadows behind him.

"Where are you going foolish muggle?" the Death Eater said surprising the scientist. The scientist was too stunned to speak so he just stood there stunned. The Death Eater then took out a wand, pointed it at the scientist and whispered "_Avada Kedavra,_" killing the muggle scientist. The Death Eater then went to tell Lord Voldemort the news.

Lord Voldemort had just been told that the other scientist had been killed as he was trying to escape. _'Foolish muggle. He wasted his own life,' _ Voldemort thought. Now Voldemort would need another plan since all the black plague samples were destroyed. Voldemort sat back and thought for a while. He would just go to another lab in England or Scotland and steal more samples. This time he decided not to take along any scientists to work on the plague. Voldemort would then use the muggle underground as a way to spread the disease. His Death Eaters would go to public places such as shopping malls then put the black plague into the ventilation system where it would spread easier.

Voldemort then went outside to tell his Death Eaters the news. They would continue their attacks for now and wait until Boxing Day to take the samples from the lab. Voldemort had also planned an attack on Hogsmeade in early October, when all the prats from Hogwarts were there. Voldemort may have suffered a drawback but he had another plan.

A/N: Please read and review everybody.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own any of this.  


Chapter 13- A vision and an offer

_Harry was walking down a room he had never ever seen in his life. On the walls were dimly lit candles and lanterns. A door to Harry's left opened. Inside were two women and a man Harry had never seen before. _

_"Come on in," one of the women said._

_"Do you know who we are?" another woman asked._

_"No," Harry said._

_"Do you know where you are right now?" the man asked Harry._

_"I am in a place I have never seen before. This is a dream I am having," Harry said. _

_"You are not dreaming yet you are not awake. This is a room in Hogwarts school, where you currently are. I am Godric Gryffindor," the man said then pointed to the woman closest to him. "That lady over there is Helga Hufflepuff and the other lady is Rowena Ravenclaw. We are the founders of this school," Godric Gryffindor said._

_"You face a threat known as Lord Voldemort. You are not yet a man but you are expected to beat him. Am I correct?" Helga Hufflepuff asked. _

_"Yes but how did you know?" Harry asked._

_"I can foresee the future," Rowena Ravenclaw said._

_"I can see the future will be grim. There will be more victims dying in this upcoming war. You, Harry Potter will face Voldemort three times before you defeat him. There will be a final battle here on Hogwarts grounds," Rowena Ravenclaw said._

_"In the final battle, Harry Potter, you must use my sword. It is the only way you can kill this evil threat known as Lord Voldemort," Godric Gryffindor said._

_"Why is that?" Harry asked._

_"Lord Voldemort is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin was able to develop a way to protect himself from killing spells. Voldemort is able to protect himself from killing spells too. When I beat Slytherin, I used my sword to stab him. You must do the same with Voldemort," Godric Gryffindor replied._

_"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked._

_"You must defeat Lord Voldemort. If you fail to kill him, all of humanity will die within twenty years of the final battle," Rowena Ravenclaw said._

_"Is that clear Harry Potter, heir of Gryffindor?" Godric Gryffindor asked._

_"Yes sir," Harry replied._

_"Very well, you may return to your sleep," Helga Hufflepuff said._

Harry was now in the Riddle house at Little Hangleton. He was watching things through the viewpoint of Lord Voldemort. Voldemort/Harry was taking out the letter in which Voldemort asked Harry to join him and become a Death Eater (a/n: see chapter 11).

"Come here," Harry/Voldemort said to a black eagle with red markings. "Deliver this letter to Harry Potter," Harry/Voldemort said. The eagle took the letter in its beak and then flew out through the window.

Harry woke up in his bed. Harry remembered everything that had happened in the vision/dream or whatever it was called. Sighing, Harry tried to go back to sleep but sleep wouldn't come. Harry turned around and looked at the alarm clock near his bed. It was now six thirty in the morning. With a sigh, Harry decided to shower, shave and brush his teeth then sit downstairs in the common room until it was time for breakfast. After Harry had finished, he went down to the common room to sit in his favorite armchair by the fire. Harry also started to think about the dream/vision he just had and didn't notice someone come down from the girls dormitories.

"Harry, what are you doing here so early?" Melissa asked.

Harry looked up surprised. He had not expected anyone to be up at this time, especially Melissa, one of the new transfer students. "I couldn't sleep that well," Harry said.

"Hmm, I thought I was the only one who couldn't sleep," Melissa said, taking a seat by Harry.

"So how are you getting adjusted to Hogwarts?" Harry asked Melissa.

"Oh its okay so far. I'm going to be a fifth year," Melissa said.

"Interesting," Harry said.

"I'm also a bit scared too since I was a top student at Beauxbatons but I'm not sure how I will be here," Melissa said.

"Shouldn't be too much of a difference between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. Oh and Melissa? If you need help, I'm sure that either me or Hermione will be willing to help," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry. What subject are you really good at?" Melissa asked.

Harry thought for a minute. He wasn't that good at anything but he achieved decent grades in most of his classes. "I'm not really that good at anything other than Quidditch," Harry said.

"Oh come on Harry, you have to be good at something other than Quidditch," Melissa said with a grin.

"Harry's good at Defense Against the Dark Arts so you don't have to worry about getting attacked," Hermione said from the girl's dormitories. Hermione then walked over to where Harry and Melissa were sitting and took a seat on Harry's lap. Hermione then kissed Harry passionately, her tongue going around the inside of his mouth before someone coughed embarrassedly.

"So sorry to interrupt you two but good morning," Ginny said.

"Good morning Ginny," Hermione said.

"Good morning Ginny," Harry said before kissing Hermione again. Suddenly they heard another embarrassing cough, this time from Melissa.

"Sorry to interrupt you two kissing, but Harry told me that if I needed help, I could go to either you or Harry for help. Is that true?" Melissa asked Hermione, looking nervous.

Hermione smiled. "Of course. You are going to be a fifth year?" Hermione asked and Melissa nodded. "I got some of the highest OWL results in this school," Hermione said "but if you want to learn about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry's your man," Hermione said, beaming at Harry.

"Harry's good with Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, plus he's a gorgeous man and a good seeker," Hermione said.

"Harry even started a club last year where he taught everyone defensive spells," Ginny said.

"Wow," Melissa said. "Can I join?" she asked.

"Oh sure," Harry said. "At the next meeting, just take the initiation procedure. Someone will let you know where the meeting is," Harry said.

"You should listen to Harry tell about his adventures though," Ginny said. "There was the sorcerer's stone in his first year, the basilisk in his second year, saving Sirius in his third year, the Tri Wizard tournament and Voldemort's return in his fourth year, the Ministry in his fifth year and the dementor attack in Diagon Alley that Harry stopped by himself," Ginny said.

By now, Melissa was in awe of all that Harry had done and Harry could tell that he would have to tell her about his adventures. Harry started to tell her, starting with the sorcerer's stone from his first year and was describing Voldemort's rebirth in the graveyard at Little Hangleton, when students started to come down from their dormitories for breakfast. After Harry had promised to tell Melissa the rest of the details another time, he and Hermione went down for breakfast.

Harry took his seat on the Gryffindor table as schedules were being handed out. After taking a look at his schedule, Harry saw Hermione's and noticed that they were in the same classes. The owls started to fly in as always to deliver mail, but a black eagle was the most prominent. Screeching, the eagle circled around the Great Hall as all the professors and students watched the eagle fly. Several professors including Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick were watching in fright while the students seemed more curious. The eagle then saw Harry and flew in his direction, dropping off the letter before leaving. Students started to speak but Dumbledore silenced everyone by raising his arms.

"Mr. Potter, if you would have a word with me after breakfast," Dumbledore said as he turned to leave.

Harry got up from the Gryffindor table and went toward Dumbledore's office. When he reached the gargoyles, Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"Please enter Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, gesturing to some empty seats. "May I read the letter?" Dumbledore asked. Harry gave Dumbledore the letter and Dumbledore read the letter with a grave look on his face. When Dumbledore was done, he gave Harry the letter to read.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_First I must congratulate you for always being there when I have a plan. You proved this yet again when you were able to stop the dementor attack in Diagon Alley. The point is, I think that we should join forces Potter. With both of us united, we can take over the world. If you do join me I shall grant you the following favors: __You do not have to get the Dark Mark like all of my Death Eaters  
__I will spare the lives of anyone you want and kill anyone who you dislike  
__You will be promoted to my second in command and I shall put some Death Eaters and dementors under your leadership  
_

_I hope that you thoroughly consider my offer. If you do refuse then all that is important to you will die off slowly and you will be there to see them die. I am not a man who takes threats lightly Potter. I shall grant you some time to think and make your decision Potter. _

_Lord Voldemort_

"Well Mr. Potter, there are two problems that this letter causes. First is whether or not you would join Voldemort. Second is should you refuse his offer, he will kill the people who matter the most to you," Dumbledore said.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, you know that I would never join Voldemort," Harry said.

"Exactly, which brings us to the second problem," Dumbledore said. "I know the safety of your friends is important to you and I can assure you that they will be safe. However, if you want to be even more cautious, you can use the fidelius charm," Dumbledore said.

"I'll do it professor," Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course you would Mr. Potter. Now the way the fidelius charm works is that you think of your friends inside Hogwarts then when you are ready, we will both say the incantation _'fidelius'_ and if all works well, a golden sphere with your friends will appear and go inside you," Dumbledore said.

Harry thought about his friends Hermione and Ron safe inside Hogwarts castle. He then nodded to Dumbledore and both he and Dumbledore said the incantation. A golden sphere then appeared with Hermione and Ron inside Hogwarts and went into Harry's chest.

"Very well Mr. Potter, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. If not you may leave for your first class of the day," Dumbledore said.

"Professor, last night I had a vision or a dream or whatever it was where I saw all of the founders of the school with the exception of Salazar Slytherin. The founders told me about the upcoming war and said the final battle will be on Hogwarts grounds. Godric Gryffindor also told me that in order to kill Voldemort, I would need to use the sword of Gryffindor. Do you know why this happened?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed and thought for a minute before answering. "Mr. Potter, I may have an idea but I need to do more research first. I will tell you on another day," Dumbledore said.

Harry thanked Professor Dumbledore and headed up to the transfiguration classroom. Harry arrived before the late bell rung and he took a seat next to Hermione in the back. Harry noticed that the class had all the sixth year Gryffindors, most Hufflepuffs and all the Ravenclaws. There were no Slytherins and Harry was grateful for that. Professor McGonagall then entered the classroom and spoke.

"Welcome to advanced transfiguration. This is a class that you earned the right to get into by passing your OWL's with an E or better and now I demand the best work possible from my students. If I have reason to believe that someone is slacking off and not doing work, I will remove you from my class. You have been warned. We will start by discussing animagus transformations. Please open your textbooks to the chapter on animagi and take notes," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry took out his textbook and started to take notes. Being an animagus was something he had wanted to do ever since he had heard his father was one. Harry decided to ask Professor McGonagall if she could teach him how to be an animagus after class. Harry was still taking notes when the bell rang.

"Please write a roll of parchment on being an animagus for your homework assignment," Professor McGonagall called out as the class started to leave. Harry waited until most of the class had gone then went to speak with Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked when Harry came close to her desk.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to become an animagus professor," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall's face became expressionless. Harry was starting to think he might get detention when Professor McGonagall then smiled. "I knew you would ask that question someday Harry," Professor McGonagall said using his first name which was a good sign. "First I have to get the approval of Professor Dumbledore and if he approves, I shall find an evening to have lessons," Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you professor," Harry said before leaving and going to his next class, which was Charms.

A/N: Please read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own this.  


Chapter 14- Lessons with Snape and Moody

The rest of the day passed by quickly for Harry after he had asked Professor McGonagall to teach him to become an animagus. In charms, Professor Flitwick spoke about his expectations for his sixth year class and the rest of the lesson had been about reviewing charms they had learned the previous year. For homework , Professor Flitwick had asked the class to write about a charm they would be studying next for homework. In herbology, they studied gillyweed and Professor Sprout asked the class to write a two foot essay on gillyweed for homework. It was after herbology that Harry was cornered by three Slytherins- Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Hi Harry," Daphne Greengrass said politely.

"Erm.. hi," Harry said as he made his way to leave but Millicent Bulstrode blocked his path.

"We heard you have some defense club and we want to join," Blaise Zabini said.

Harry was stunned upon hearing this. "You..want to join?" he asked.

"Yeah, not all Slytherins are Death Eaters in training," Daphne said angrily.

"Daphne calm down," Blaise said. "We know that you have had unpleasant encounters with some Slytherins namely Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle," she said looking thoughtful before continuing "I hope that you will consider letting us join," Blaise said.

"I have no problem with you three joining," Harry said.

"You don't?" Daphne and Blaise asked, stunned.

"I really could care less about which house your in. All that matters is that you either support Voldemort or you don't. Since you seem to be against Voldemort, you can join," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry," Daphne said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah thanks Harry," Blaise said, kissing his other cheek while Millicent grunted.

Harry then went back toward Gryffindor tower. _'So much has happened today- Voldemort asks me to become a Death Eater, I may learn to be an animagus and three female Slytherins corner me and ask if they can join the D.A.'_ Harry thought. _'Wait till Ron finds out that three females corner me. He'll be extremely upset,'_ Harry thought as he reached the portrait of Sir Cadogan, who bowed. Harry stopped, unsure of what he had seen.

"Good afternoon, sir," Sir Cadogan said bowing deeply.

"I don't want to be rude but why did you bow?" Harry asked.

"You sir, are the heir of Gryffindor are you not?" Sir Cadogan said.

"Yeah but I don't want everyone to know especially my enemies," Harry replied.

"Ah, hiding your hand," Sir Cadogan said. "Smart tactic which is highly successful," Sir Cadogan said as his pony came into the picture. "Sir, I have a matter to deal with on the fifth floor so I bid you good day," Sir Cadogan said, bowing again before leaving.

Harry then went up to the portrait of the fat lady and realized that he still did not have the password. When the fat lady saw Harry, she smiled and swung open. "You know that I'm Gryffindor's heir?" Harry asked and the fat lady nodded in reply.

That night Harry did his homework with the assistance of Hermione. Hermione was now more willing to help her boyfriend with homework especially since that meant more time to kiss for them.

"Hermione, several things happened to me today," Harry said.

"Oh? What happened to you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well I got cornered by three Slytherins today," Harry said.

"Did you report them Harry?" Hermione asked, moving closer to him.

"Hermione, relax. It wasn't the three who you think it is. Instead, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode asked me if they could join the D.A.," Harry said.

"What did you tell them?" Hermione asked.

"I said they could join since it seemed that they are against Voldemort and that's all I care about," Harry said.

"Oh Harry, I'm so proud of you," Hermione said.

At around eleven o clock, Harry had finished all his homework and he went up to sleep. Harry had told Ron about his run-in with the Slytherins before and Ron was shocked at first but Harry and Hermione had convinced him otherwise. Harry reached his bed and promptly fell asleep after changing into his pajamas.

_Harry was outside a dance club in muggle London. He was having another vision where he was in Lord Voldemort's body. Voldemort had over a dozen Death Eaters with him and they were hell bent on killing the people inside the club. Voldemort and his supporter walked to the entrance where a huge, muscular man was standing and several people were on line. _

_"What's your name?" the man asked Voldemort and his Death Eaters._

_"My name is Lord Voldemort, useless muggle," Voldemort said, drawing his wand and aiming at the muggle man in front of him. "Your life ends here. AVADA KEDAVRA," Voldemort said, killing the man. Meanwhile his Death Eaters had killed the people standing on line and they entered the club where over two hundred people were inside dancing or drinking. _

_"Kill them all," Voldemort hissed and his Death Eaters then shot killing spells at everyone. Within ten minutes, all the people inside the club were dead. Voldemort surveyed the scene in front of him with a grim smile before speaking again "come my loyal Death Eaters, our work is done here." Voldemort and his Death Eaters then stepped outside and shot the Dark Mark high into the sky before apparating back._

Harry woke up in a cold sweat in his bed and his scar burning in pain. He just had another vision where he had seen Lord Voldemort kill over two hundred muggles at a dance club in London. _'Damn it. That's another two hundred plus innocent civilians killed in this damn war by that fucking asshole,'_ Harry thought. Sighing, Harry turned to look at his alarm clock. It was six in the morning. Harry knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep so he woke up, showered and brushed his teeth. After he was done with all that, Harry then went to sit downstairs.

Harry just sat staring into the fireplace when he heard someone come down from the girl's dormitories. Harry saw it was Hermione and she had just gotten up. "Hey Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione almost jumped with fright. She then saw Harry. "Oh Harry, what are you doing up at this hour?" she asked him.

"I couldn't sleep," Harry said.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Hermione asked.

Harry told Hermione about the vision he had where Lord Voldemort killed all those innocent civilians in a dance club. Hermione listened to him and hugged him tightly when he finished.

"Harry, you should go tell Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"I will tell him later on," Harry answered.

Hermione sighed and nodded in agreement. She moved closer to Harry and started to kiss him. Harry kissed her back and soon her hands were moving around Harry's body. Hermione then reached a certain spot near Harry's waist and gave a little squeeze causing Harry's eyes to widen in surprise. They continued kissing until it was time for breakfast. Harry lifted Hermione with his arms and took her downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Today's our first lesson with Moody, Hermione," Harry whispered into her ear.

"I know. I wonder what we will be learning in his class," Hermione whispered back.

"At least it's better than that hag Umbridge," Harry said, reaching the Great Hall and putting Hermione down gently then hearing a voice he did not want to hear.

"Well, well Potter and the mudblood," Draco Malfoy said.

"Fuck off Malfoy," Harry said.

"Language Potter," Malfoy said. "Today's the first potions class. Are you going to be there Potter?" Malfoy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I'll be there Malfoy," Harry replied.

With a sneer, Malfoy walked toward the Slytherin table. Harry and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table and took a seat as the owls started to fly in. Hermione received the _Daily Prophet_ and gasped when she saw the headline. Harry turned to look and he remembered his dream/vision last night.

_OVER TWO HUNDRED MUGGLES KILLED IN LONDON DANCE CLUB, MINISTRY TRAINS MORE AURORS  
by Andrew Thompson_

_Last night, in what has been his largest attack ever, You-Know-Who attacked a dance club in London and killed over two hundred people. Before this attack, You-Know-Who had been attacking several families and the most people he had killed before this was five. Minister of magic Arthur Weasley urged the wizarding community to stay vigilant as the Ministry prepares to train more aurors for the fight against Voldemort. So far, France has offered a hundred aurors and Germany has offered forty. Other countries such as Spain, Portugal, Russia and the United States have offered help, but no aurors have arrived yet. _

_A question the wizarding community is why did Voldemort become so bold and attack the dance club? It is a question we may never be able to answer as the wizarding community prepares for the upcoming battle with Voldemort._

_continued on page 4..._

The article came with a picture of the Dark Mark outside a club in London. Reactions across the Great Hall varied. Some were scared, some were thoughtful and some like Malfoy, were delighted at the slaughter that had occurred yesterday. The professors had grave looks on their faces and were reading the _ Daily Prophet_ with their brow bent in concentration.

Sighing, Harry and Hermione went toward the dungeons where potions classes were held with Snape. Ron didn't have to take potions and he was now escorting Lavender up to divination. When they reached the dungeons, there was several students outside the classroom, none from Gryffindor (other than him and Hermione), Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw but most students were from Slytherin. Professor Snape then came from around the corner and let everyone into the classroom.

"You are now in advanced potions," Professor Snape said. "I don't know how some of you got in," Snape said, looking at Harry, "but you are here nonetheless. This is not an easy class and I expect all the students to work as hard as they can," Snape said. "Before we do anything, I will partner you up with someone outside of your house as Dumbledore wants to improve inter-house relations," Snape said.

Harry found himself paired with Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin who smiled at him. Harry gave Daphne a small wave, glad he was with a Slytherin whom he was friendly with. Harry saw Hermione paired with Millicent Bulstrode, Terry Boot paired with Draco Malfoy, Ernie Macmillan paired with Crabbe and Justin Finch-Finley paired with Goyle.

"Today we will be making the draught of thought," Snape said, waving his wand at the blackboard. "You have until the bell, directions are on the board and ingredients are in the closet. Begin," Snape said.

Harry was determined to get things right in potions this year. He would just ignore Snape this year and not take any of Snape's nonsense. Harry started to work on the potion as Snape walked around.

"Excellent work Potter," Snape said, causing most of the class to look up surprised. Snape then continued around the classroom and took points off from all houses except for Slytherin, as usual. The bell rang and the students put samples on Snape's desk.

"For homework, please write a three foot essay on the draught of thought," Snape said, walking around before continuing. "It will be due when we have our next class."

Most of the students in advanced potions then went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom ready for a lesson with Moody. The entire class had walked in and took seats before they heard a clanking from outside, indicating that Moody had arrived. Moody walked into the class and then walked up to his desk.

"Right laddies, Dumbledore wants you to practice wandless magic," Moody said, his fake eye traveling in all directions. "Has anyone here ever done wandless magic?" Moody asked.

Harry raised his hand along with almost half the class. Harry looked around to see that Neville had raised his hand and was stunned.

"All right," Moody said while looking around the room. "Place your wands on the desk in front of you and try to summon it," Moody said.

Harry placed his wand on the desk in front of him. He saw Hermione, who was sitting next to him do the same. _'Well here goes nothing,'_ Harry thought.

"_Accio wand_," Harry said, and to his surprise the wand landed in his hand.

"Wow, congratulations Harry," Hermione said, beaming at him.

By the end of the lesson, only Harry had been the only one able to summon his wand. Moody was delighted and gave twenty points to Gryffindor.

A/N: Kindly read and review. Thank you all.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own this.

Chapter 15- Quidditch tryouts and Hermione's birthday 

Several days had passed and soon Harry had developed a routine. He would often wake up earlier than most people because of his nightmares but either Hermione, Ginny or Melissa would join him in the common room. Today was the day of the Quidditch tryouts and Harry had another vision/dream where Voldemort killed some family and Harry's scar was in pain. Ever since the attack on the dance club in London, Voldemort had gone back to killing families. Harry was sitting in his armchair and thinking. _'Everyone expects me to be a hero, yet there are innocent people dying everyday because of Voldemort. What kind of hero allows that to happen?'_ Harry thought as he heard Ginny come down the stairs.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said yawning.

"Hey Ginny, its Quidditch tryouts today," Harry said.

"I know. I'm trying out for chaser," Ginny said.

"I had another dream/vision or whatever it was called," Harry said.

"What happened in it?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Voldemort killed another family in England," Harry said.

"Oh Harry," Ginny sighed, hugging him.

"The latest vision also made me think," Harry said as Ginny nodded. "Everyone expects me to beat Voldemort and be the hero but how? I'm still in school and yet I have to defeat the darkest wizard of our times," Harry said.

"Oh Harry, no one expects you to be the hero," Ginny said, fixing her hair before continuing "I'm pretty sure Dumbledore will find a way to kill Voldemort."

"The thing is only one person can kill Voldemort," Harry said, realizing that he was going to tell Ginny the prophecy.

"Who is that person Harry?" Ginny asked.

"It's me," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Remember the weapon the Order was guarding last year?" Harry asked as Ginny nodded. "The weapon was a prophecy made that involves me and Voldemort," Harry said.

"Yeah but the prophecy was destroyed," Ginny said, brushing a hair out of her eye. "I was there, I saw the prophecy fall and get destroyed," Ginny said.

"The record of the prophecy was destroyed but the prophecy was told to someone else," Harry said, wiping his eye. "Trelawney made the prophecy and pretty much said that I'm the only one who has the power to defeat Voldemort and Voldemort marked me as an equal with my scar," Harry said, lifting his bangs to show his scar.

"Oh Harry," Ginny said, hugging him tightly and crying.

Harry was now flying on his Firebolt, glad to be in the air again. Over twenty students had arrived for Quidditch tryouts but only ten would make the team as starters or backups. Harry and Ron had decided to have two people trying out as beater hit the bludgers at three people trying out for chaser. First was Colin Creevey and Randy Williams, the new transfer student at beaters with Ginny, Dennis Creevey and Victoria Wells, a fourth year as chasers. Harry was on the side of the Quidditch field with Ron and they were watching the proceedings.

After watching them try out, Harry already had some ideas. Ginny definitely was a starter at chaser and the same with Randy Williams at beater. Victoria Wells was okay and unless Harry saw a better player, she would be a starting chaser. The Creevey brothers were erratic and had no chance of making the team. Harry discussed his ideas with Ron and found out that Ron agreed with him for the most part. Next, Harry saw Seamus and Dean try out at beaters with Rick Davis, a third year, Julie Alberts, a fourth year and Sandy Harris, a third year try out as chasers.

When Harry and Ron had seen everyone play, they thanked everyone for attending and went to discuss the team. Harry and Ron walked back toward Hogwarts castle and sat near the lake.

"My team is Randy Williams and Dean as starting beaters, Ginny, Victoria Wells and Sandy Harris at chasers," Harry said.

"I agree with you there mate," Ron said, scratching his chin. "Who's going to be the backups?" Ron asked.

"Well I think Seamus should be a backup beater along with David Jones. As for backup chasers, I think Julie Alberts, Ernest Graham and Sally Peaks should be the backups. Geoffrey Hooper can back you up at keeper Ron," Harry said and Ron nodded in agreement.

"It's set then," Ron said.

"Our first game is in November against Ravenclaw," Harry said, walking toward the castle. "We then play Hufflepuff in February and Slytherin in April," Harry said.

"Great. We now have to post the results up in the common room," Ron said.

"I don't see why we shouldn't win the cup this year Ron," Harry said.

"Yeah, Ravenclaw isn't quite there yet, Hufflepuff is mediocre at best and the Slytherins are too obsessed with beating us," Ron said in agreement.

Harry was actually able to sleep somewhat well on September 19, Hermione's birthday. Harry had planned to give Hermione her present early in the day, since it was a Saturday. Harry went down to the common room and saw that he was one of the few people down in the common room. Harry took out the muggle birthday card he purchased plus the book and the necklace. Just the night before, Harry had found some wrapping paper and wrapped up Hermione's presents.

Taking a seat by his usual armchair, Harry saw Hermione come down the stairs from the girl's dormitories. She was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of low cut jeans. Harry found himself staring at Hermione and thinking about how beautiful she was and he didn't notice that Hermione had went over to where he was sitting.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said, giving him a kiss.

"Happy birthday Hermione," Harry said, putting her present onto a table where she could see it.

Hermione gasped in surprise and just stood there for a minute. She then took out Harry's card and read it aloud to the common room.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know today is your birthday so I wanted to get you something special for the day. Your companionship has meant a lot to me and I tried to show you want your friendship and love does to me. Although I can never express it through a gift, I hope that my gift comes close. Without you, I think I would be a sad and unhappy Harry. I hope you like the gifts I bought for you._

_Happy Birthday Hermione,  
from Harry with love _

Hermione then opened his present and saw the book which he had purchased from Diagon Alley. Hermione's eyes widened and she moved toward Harry but he stopped her.

"There's another gift in there," Harry said.

Hermione then took out the necklace Harry had purchased and she gasped. "Harry this must have cost you a lot of money," Hermione said.

"Nothing is too expensive for the woman I love," Harry whispered into her ear as his lips met Hermione's lips for a kiss. The rest of the common room had been watching this scene, extremely interested in what was going to happen and promptly burst into applause when Harry and Hermione kissed as Harry and Hermione blushed.

Harry and Hermione were walking on the Hogwarts grounds after breakfast. They were holding hands and walking in no specific direction. Harry was just happy to be with Hermione and Hermione was still thinking about Harry's birthday present to her. Both of them then sat down by a tree, surrounded by students who had taken advantage of a beautiful September day. Harry had even convinced Hermione not to study since it was her birthday and he wanted her to enjoy it.

"Thank you for everything Harry," Hermione said.

"I should be the one thanking you," Harry said, putting his arm around her shoulder. Hermione responded to this by leaning her head back onto the part of the body just under Harry's shoulder and sighed contently. Soon, they were both kissing each other passionately. Harry and Hermione didn't notice that Colin Creevey had his camera and was taking pictures of them kissing.

Harry was still kissing Hermione when he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. Harry broke apart from Hermione, only to see that it was a terrified looking Colin Creevey holding onto his camera.

"Colin, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I'm taking pictures," Colin said nervously.

"Taking pictures of what?" Harry asked as he felt Hermione tug at his arm.

"Well, everyone says you're the perfect couple," Colin said twisting nervously. "So I decided to find out for myself and they were right judging by the way you kiss," Colin said.

"When you develop those pictures, give them to me okay Colin?" Harry said as Colin nodded then ran away toward Gryffindor tower. Harry then sat back down and continued to kiss Hermione.

Lord Voldemort was awaiting news from one of his Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort had wanted to know when the next Hogsmeade visit was, so he could attack Potter and his friends. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and then Lucius Malfoy came in.

"My lord," he said bowing. "I just received an owl from my son," Lucius said.

"So what did your son write?" Voldemort asked.

"My son asks that you give him the mark around Christmas first of all. Second, he says the next Hogsmeade visit will be on October 2, my lord," Lucius said.

"Thank you Lucius. Your son will receive the mark around Christmas. I guarantee that," Voldemort said laughing.

"Harry, you almost frightened Colin to death!" Hermione said shrilly.

"Oh relax, the poor guy will get over it," Harry said, leaning in to kiss Hermione.

"That's not the point Harry," Hermione said before Harry's lips touched hers. "Oh Harry," Hermione said before kissing Harry with unequaled passion. They continued to kiss until night had fallen. Realizing they had missed dinner, Harry took Hermione down to the kitchens.

"It's Harry Potter!" cried Dobby the elf as he ran up to hug Harry. "What can Dobby do for Mr. Potter and the young lady?" Dobby asked.

"Dobby, we missed dinner so we were wondering if we could have a quick dinner," Harry said.

"Of course!" Dobby said beaming.

Soon, Harry and Hermione were sitting down and eating beef stew and some bread. After they had finished, they thanked the elves and went back up to Gryffindor tower, holding hands.

"So how has your birthday been?" Harry asked Hermione.

"It's been the best birthday ever so far," Hermione replied.

"I'm glad that you have liked it," Harry said.

"I enjoyed it because of a certain friend of mine, who went out of his way to buy me two nice presents," Hermione said, kissing Harry.

"I think you have deserved it Hermione," Harry said.

"Oh Harry, you're so sweet," Hermione said.

"I try my best," Harry said.

"Harry, when you grow up what do you want to be?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a minute before he answered. "I want to be a loving father who is there for his children," Harry whispered softly and looking Hermione in the eye. "I want to provide the love and care that I never received growing up," Harry said.

Hermione regretted asking that question when she heard Harry's answer. "Well, you will have a chance to do that Harry," she said, hugging him tightly then kissing him.

"I know. I just hope I am able to do it with the witch I love," Harry said, giving Hermione's hand a little squeeze.

Hermione smiled at Harry and they continued walking up to Gryffindor tower, hand in hand. The moonlight shined brightly on Hogwarts and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. Harry and Hermione had reached Gryffindor tower. Inside, it seemed like the entire house had waited for their return. Everyone in the common room applauded the couple when they entered. After over two hours, everyone started to sleep. Harry then went around looking for Hermione who was with Lavender and Parvati.

"Good night and happy birthday Hermione," Harry whispered, putting his arms around her and kissing her.

"Good night Harry," Hermione whispered before heading up to her bed. Her sixteenth birthday would be one of her birthdays that she would never forget. Spending most of the day with Harry had been good and she had loved the presents that he gave her. With thoughts about the day with Harry, Hermione fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Please read and review. Thank you all.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own this.  


Chapter 16- Attack in Hogsmeade

October 2 was a bright sunny day but the weather had gotten cooler and temperatures had dropped to fifteen degrees Celsius. It was the first Hogsmeade visit for Hogwarts students and many planned to take advantage of it. Many students didn't know that Voldemort would be sending a dozen dementors and two dozen Death Eaters to Hogsmeade.

Harry was going to go with Hermione and Ron had agreed to go with Lavender. However, they had all agreed to meet in the Three Broomsticks at twelve thirty for food. After eating breakfast, students then went to the doors where Filch was checking to see if they had permission to go to Hogsmeade. Harry was holding Hermione's hand when he saw Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

"Potter and the mudblood," Draco said, causing Pansy to laugh. "I wonder what you see in her Potter, since she's so ugly and no one in their right mind would go out with her," Malfoy said as several students turned to watch another Harry-Draco fight.

Harry was going to retaliate when Hermione stopped him. She looked at Harry and they began to walk away.

"What's the matter Potter?" Draco asked. "the mudblood got you on a short leash?" Draco asked, as Pansy was now shrieking with laughter.

Harry had enough of Draco's taunting. "So Malfoy, what gives you the authority to speak when your girlfriend looks like a pug whose face got smashed and your mom looks like she's always sniffing shit?" Harry asked smugly.

Draco looked furious and had a face of absolute loathing. Most of the students watching started to laugh. Harry and Hermione then continued to walk toward the doors. Once outside, Hermione started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Harry that was great!" Hermione said, collapsing into his arms and giggling.

"I know. Malfoy looked like he wanted to beat me to a pulp," Harry said. "where do you want to go first Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed and put her head on Harry's shoulder. "Oh I don't know. As long as I'm with you, I'm okay," Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione started to walk around Hogsmeade, going to the various stores. They went to Honeyduke's, Zonko's, the post office and several other stores. By twelve thirty, Harry and Hermione went to the Three Broomsticks only to see that it was full. However they saw Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Randy Williams sitting together. Harry and Hermione went over to their table.

"Hey Harry and Hermione," Ron said.

"There's no seats left Harry," Hermione said as she pulled up a chair. "Well I guess I have to sit on your lap again," Hermione said, giggling as she sat on Harry's lap.

Hermione sat on Harry's lap as Madam Rosmerta came over to give them their butterbeers. Harry and Hermione also decided to eat turkey sandwiches so they ordered that for lunch. While Harry and Hermione were eating, Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Randy started to talk about the upcoming Quidditch game and classes, among other topics.

"Harry this is it mate. It's our year," Ron said happily.

"Yeah Ron," Harry replied as he started to feel uneasy. Harry then went outside when he felt weaker. _'This cannot be happening'_ Harry thought, trying to stay upright.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked, following him outside.

"Dementors are coming Hermione," Harry said.

Before Hermione had a chance to do anything, the dementors came from the direction of the cave where Sirius had hidden during their fourth year. There were a dozen of them and right behind the dementors were two dozen Death Eaters. People started to scream as Death Eaters sent killing spells at people and dementors moved closer to other people.

"_Expecto patronum,_" Harry shouted, taking out his wand and sending a patronus toward the dementors. Harry had also heard several other voices call out and he saw several members of the D.A. behind him. Several figures shot out including a stag from Harry, an otter from Hermione and an owl from Ron. The patronuses were able to drive away all of the dementors, leaving the Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters started laughing when they saw several teenagers standing there, ready to fight them. There had been over fifty people killed by the Death Eaters and now they were ready to fight a bunch of teenagers.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" cried a Death Eater as curses started to fly back and forth between the Death Eaters and students. The Hogwarts students then found that some Slytherins like Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were attacking from the back.

"_STUPEFY!_" Harry shouted at a Death Eater as he felt a tingling in the back of his neck and ducked just as Draco Malfoy shot a killing spell at Harry.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" shouted a Death Eater, aiming at Harry. Harry then ducked and the curse hit Draco Malfoy, killing him instantly.

Time seemed to stand still as the Death Eaters and Hogwarts students watched Draco fall. There was a pause in fighting and then Draco's lifeless body hit the ground.

"Draco!" Pansy screamed, crying.

"_STUPEFY!_" Harry said, aiming for the Death Eater closest to him. Instead of one stunning spell however, it seemed like there were almost thirty shooting out from Harry's wand. The spell grew into a large ball and hit the Death Eaters, causing dust to rise in the air. When the dust settled, all of the Death Eaters were laying on the ground stunned.

Harry then felt Hermione walk up to him and put her arms around his waist. Harry was still breathing deeply and bleeding from a small cut on his cheek when several aurors appeared. The aurors went to check on the victims then spoke with several of the students.

Meanwhile, Harry was surveying the scene in front of him. Over fifty people had been killed or kissed and their lifeless bodies were all around the ground. _'Damn, I'm so sorry. Rest in peace. Innocent civilians caught up in a war,'_ Harry thought. Suddenly Tonks ran up to Harry.

"Merlin's beard Harry, are you okay?" Tonks asked, concern all over her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and walked away. They walked all the way back to a tree near Hogwarts castle before Harry stopped.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know..Hermione," Harry said as he sat.

Hermione sighed. Recently she had noticed Harry get more gloomy and depressed and wanted him to talk about it. Hermione placed her arms around Harry's neck and spoke. "Harry, please tell me what's troubling you so much."

Harry sighed and thought for a long time before responding. Hermione was going to leave but before she could, Harry spoke. "Everyone expects me to be some sort of hero and defeat Voldemort. I'm not sure if I can live up to their expectations. Even if I do and beat Voldemort, I'll be treated like this grand hero but what about the people who died?" Harry asked.

Hermione was stunned for a minute. That was the last thing that she had wanted to hear from Harry. "You're afraid of failure aren't you Harry?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded. "I for one think that you will succeed. As for the people who died, don't worry about them Harry. They were innocent civilians in the wrong place at the wrong time," Hermione said.

Harry listened to Hermione carefully. It seemed like she always had a solution for his problems and she had always made him feel better. He had also unloaded a burden that was bothering him. "Hermione, how can I thank you?" Harry asked. "you've always been there for me whether it was during the tri-wizard tournament back in fourth year, defending me against Lavender in fifth year and helping me deal with my burdens," Harry continued before Hermione interrupted him.

"Well, that's what friends are for right? You can thank me by kissing me and letting me sleep in your bed tonight," Hermione said.

"Why do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm afraid I will have nightmares," Hermione said shivering a little before continuing. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Harry laughed before he moved his lips close to Hermione and kissed her passionately. Hermione responded by putting her hands behind his hair and Harry put his hands around her waist. They were still kissing when Harry saw movement out of the corner of his eye and a camera flash. Angrily, Harry went in the direction of the flash only to see a photographer there.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you're going to be on the front page," the photographer said.

Angrily, Harry moved toward the photographer but the photographer disapparated with a pop. Hermione was sitting by the tree and giggling.

"Hermione what's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you just broke the heart of every fourteen to thirty year old witch in England and maybe a few wizards. Wait till they find out I'm your girlfriend," Hermione said, giggling again.

Harry then grabbed Hermione's hand and went back up to Gryffindor tower up to the sixth year boys dormitories. They then spent most of the time left kissing each other privately in Harry's bed. At night Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and they fell into a deep sleep.

_**HARRY POTTER SAVES THE DAY YET AGAIN**  
by Richard Barrett_

_Yesterday, a dozen dementors and two dozen Death Eaters under You-Know-Who attacked Hogsmeade village in an apparent assault on the students at Hogwarts, who were visiting Hogwarts on that day. Luckily for the residents of Hogsmeade and the students at Hogwarts, Harry Potter was there yet again to save the day. Along with some of his fellow classmates, Harry Potter cast a patronus charm that drove away the dementors. Harry Potter and his colleagues then fought outnumbered against two dozen Death Eaters. _

_According to eyewitnesses, Harry Potter was able to stun all the Death Eaters when he shot a stunner spell at one of the Death Eaters. Instead several spells were fused together and hit all of the Death Eaters, stunning them instantly. According to experts, someone must truly be powerful if they can stun two dozen Death Eaters with a stunning spell. Some experts even believe that Harry Potter can grow up to become the most powerful wizard ever._

_Read more...page 3  
Exclusive pictures of Harry Potter and an unknown witch...page 2 _

"Can you believe this?" Harry said angrily as he read the Daily Prophet. "Listen to this direct quote- 'in between fighting Lord Voldemort, stopping dementor attacks, fighting Death Eaters, and schoolwork, Harry Potter finds time to address his teenage hormones and secret desires by kissing someone we presume is a close friend of Mr. Potter.' This is crazy," Harry said.

Meanwhile the rest of the Gryffindor table had varied reactions. Lavender, Ginny, Parvati and most females were giggling at the picture of Harry and Hermione kissing. Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville were trying their best not to laugh but ended up failing miserably and laughing out loud along with most of the other Gryffindor boys. Hermione was smiling at Harry and cuddled up against him. Dumbledore then rose his arms to speak.

"Students of Hogwarts, yesterday we lost several fellow students at the attack in Hogsmeade. Please have a moment of silence for the following students- Draco Malfoy, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Dennis Creevey, and Millicent Bulstrode," Dumbledore said as he bowed his head. After a minute, Dumbledore continued to speak. "Until further notice, the staff has decided that Hogsmeade visits will not happen until further notice," causing an uproar among the students. Dumbledore silenced everyone with a wave of his hand. "This is for your safety. Now if you would go to your classes please," Dumbledore said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. After the entire class had entered, Moody came in.

"Right laddies, you know what happened yesterday. Now you're up against the best and you have to see what it's like," Moody said, walking around the front of the room. "POTTER! you're the only one here who's battled the Dark Lord. Tell us how it's like," Moody said.

Harry sighed and thought for a minute before answering. "Voldemort will mess around first, saying stuff like bow to death and so on. He will then use the cruciatus curse a lot and after that he likes to use the killing curse. Voldemort also taunts you a lot," Harry said as he felt Hermione's grip on his hand tighten.

"Right and what's the Dark Lord's greatest weapon?" Moody asked, looking straight at Harry.

Harry thought he was the only one who knew the answer in the class. "Voldemort's greatest weapon is fear," Harry said.

"Right," Moody said, continuing to walk around. "I can say his name and half of you will flinch," Moody said, stopping by his desk. "Potter- I want you to duel me and show the class how its done," Moody said.

Harry got up and bowed to Moody, who bowed back. Harry sent several spells at Moody, which Moody easily ducked. Moody also sent spells which Harry ducked but Moody was quick to go on the offensive. Suddenly Moody shot a spell that Harry knew he couldn't duck. Harry closed his eyes and braced for the impact but it never came. Harry opened his eyes and saw that a sphere was surrounding him and had deflected the curse. The class was stunned as Moody dismissed the class.

A/N: Thank you all for reading this awful story by me. Please leave a review (pretty please w/ a cherry on top)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Not mine!

Chapter 17- Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw

'What was that all about?' Harry thought as he walked away from Moody's class. Harry had noticed that most of the class was staring at him differently sort of like when he spoke parseltongue in his second year. As Harry was going toward his next class, he saw students in groups muttering to each other. Harry then walked into the Transfiguration classroom and took a seat by the back, near Hermione. After that, the rest of the day seemed to pass by real fast and as Harry was heading to Gryffindor tower after his last class, he didn't even notice Dumbledore's pet phoenix Fawkes until Fawkes screeched.

"Oh hello Fawkes," Harry said, taking the note from Fawkes. The note was from Dumbledore and Dumbledore asked Harry to meet him shortly. Harry then went down to Dumbledore's study where he found Dumbledore waiting for him.

"Ah Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said when he saw Harry.

"You wanted to speak with me sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did Mr. Potter. Now Professor Moody has informed me of the events that occurred back in your class with him. You may be wondering what happened exactly. Am I correct in assuming so?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Professor," Harry said in response.

"Well Mr. Potter, there comes a time in all wizards when they have their powers awake in them sort of like how all people go through puberty. This is called habitus normalus which translates to normal growth. Most wizards go through this process shortly after graduating from Hogwarts. You are the second person to go through habitus normalus while you were not yet 18. The other was none other than Godric Gryffindor," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry absorbed the information stunned. After thanking Dumbledore, Harry went back to Gryffindor tower and sat thinking about the information.

Voldemort was laughing evilly. He and his Death Eaters had just launched an attack on Beauxbatons and he was now watching it burn. Over eight hundred students and twenty teachers had tried to valiantly resist but they had failed miserably. Now the school was in flames and burning down slowly to the ground. Ever since the failed attempt to get the prophecy at the Ministry, Voldemort had killed over a thousand people in his return. _'Soon, Potter would be no more and Dumbledore would be dead,'_ Voldemort thought with a grin on his face.

'_The-boy-who-lived will be known as the-boy-who-lost when I'm done. People will then live in fear of the greatest wizard ever- Lord Voldemort,_' Voldemort thought with a chuckle as he saw some of his Death Eaters fight Madame Maxime, the headmaster of Beauxbatons. _'Oh those fools, she has too much giant in her,'_ Voldemort thought as he signaled for the dementors to kiss her. Shortly afterwards, Beauxbatons was in ruins and no longer existed.

Harry woke up with a sigh. He had seen Beauxbatons go up in smoke through his mental connection with Voldemort and was now shedding some tears for the students. After Harry got dressed, he went down to sit in the common room. With a sigh, Harry took out one of his textbooks and started reading. He did not see Hermione come down until she came to sit on his lap.

"Hey there handsome, what happened now?" Hermione asked.

"Beauxbatons was attacked by Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Harry whispered, looking down at the ground.

Hermione gasped and hugged Harry tightly. "You saw all this?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah, I saw it in a vision or dream or whatever. The students and teachers tried to fight but Voldemort had his dementors and Death Eaters with him. Beauxbatons had no chance whatsoever of defeating Voldemort's army," Harry said.

Hermione kissed Harry and they sat there for a few long minutes kissing each other. They paused then continued kissing until they heard several embarrassed coughs and looked up only to see Ginny and Melissa.

"We know you love each other, but seriously get a room!" Ginny said as she and Melissa started to laugh uncontrollably.

Harry scowled angrily at them. "Morning to you," he said as he continued to kiss Hermione.

Ginny and Melissa giggled again and interrupted them. "So what's your latest vision?" Melissa asked.

Harry looked down at the floor for a minute. He had to be careful since Melissa had attended Beauxbatons and probably had close friends there. Harry sighed and thought carefully. "Melissa, Beauxbatons was attacked last night by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The school burned down to the ground and all the students and professors died," Harry said.

Melissa looked stunned for a minute and then she ran up to the girl's room, crying. Ginny looked up and then ran back to comfort her.

It was a chilly Sunday in November but it would also be the first Quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor would be playing against Ravenclaw in a game many figured would be just a tune up for Gryffindor's run to the Qudditch Cup. Ever since the death of Draco Malfoy, most Hogwarts students assumed that Ravenclaw would be Gryffindor's greatest challenge for the Quidditch Cup. After the attack on Beauxbatons, the Quidditch captains from all houses had unanimously voted to continue with the season.

Harry was now in the changing room with the rest of the Gryffindor team as Ron got up to deliver his pep speech.

"Right we are better than Ravenclaw," Ron said pacing back and forth. "Thing is that don't mean anything because they can still beat us. We need to stick to the formations we have been using in practice and play flawlessly," Ron said, ending his speech.

Harry then got up and started his short speech. "Okay fellow team members, this is our year. This is it. We win the cup up again this year. And it all starts here," Harry said as he and Ron led the team out to the Quidditch pitch where the Ravenclaws were waiting in their blue robes.

"Here come the Gryffindors- Ron Weasley at keeper, Ginny Weasley, Victoria Wells and Sandy Harris at chasers, Dean Thomas and Randy Williams at beater and Harry Potter as seeker!" cried Colin Creevey, the new announcer among cheers from the Gryffindor side.

Harry and Ron then went up to the middle of the field to meet with the Ravenclaw captain Cho Chang and the referee Madam Hooch.

"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch said as Ron and Cho shook hands then Cho and Harry hugged. "Okay I want this to be clean and no dirty tactics. Good luck," Madam Hooch said as Harry, Ron and Cho went back to their brooms. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and let out the balls.

"The quaffle is caught by Ginny Weasley and no matter how often I ask her to go out with me she won't go," Colin said over the microphone as Ginny threw the quaffle at Colin as hard as she could, hitting Colin on the face. "Ginny passes to Sandy Harris who passes to Victoria Wells who returns it to Ginny Weasley who shoots and scores!" Colin yelled causing the Gryffindor side to cheer.

Meanwhile Harry and Cho were flying close to each other in the sky and having a conversation while focusing on the game below.

"You know Harry, this is my last year," Cho said.

"Oh well good luck Cho," Harry said.

"I was just thinking too that I never beat you in Quidditch," Cho said.

"Oh well, I don't know," Harry said as Gryffindor scored again to make the game twenty to zero.

"I admire you as a tough competitor Harry," Cho said as Ron made a spectacular save on a Ravenclaw chaser.

"Well thanks Cho," Harry said as Victoria Wells scored again putting Gryffindor up thirty to zero.

After that Cho and Harry were silent for a few minutes and both of them watched the game below. Ron had not allowed in any goals yet while Gryffindor had scored two more goals to make the game fifty to zero. Harry suddenly saw a flash of gold and he immediately started to chase after it with Cho right on his heels. A bludger hit by a Ravenclaw beater appeared out of nowhere and Harry pulled away only to see the snitch disappear. The Gryffindors in the stands groaned in disappointment and the Ravenclaws cheered.

"Close one right Harry?" Cho asked grinning at him.

"Yeah I guess," Harry replied.

"After a close call, the game is still on. Gryffindor leads sixty to zero and Ravenclaw has possession of the quaffle. Oh what's this? Ginny Weasley intercepts the quaffle and is flying toward the Ravenclaw goal on a breakaway. Keeper Mullins comes out to meet her but she drops off the quaffle to Victoria Wells, who scores! Gryffindor leads seventy to zero!" Colin shouted as the Gryffindors were yelling in delight.

Harry then saw the snitch by Ron. He quickly accelerated and Cho, who had not seen the snitch tried to keep up with him but failed miserably. Harry dodged a bludger and easily caught the snitch in his right hand.

"And yes! Gryffindor wins with a final score of two hundred and twenty to zero!" Colin screamed as the rest of the team congratulated Harry.

"Well done Harry," Cho said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah um thanks Cho," Harry said in response.

Cho then gave Harry a hug and stepped back. Cho then pulled off her Quidditch robes, revealing a short t-shirt and jeans as Colin Creevey continued with his commentary.

"What's this? Ravenclaw captain Cho Chang has taken off her Quidditch robes for the ceremonial exchange which is the ultimate token of respect," Colin yelled into the microphone.

Harry then took off his Quidditch robes to reveal a tank top and a pair of jeans. The crowd (mostly females) gasped when they saw Harry take off his robes to reveal his tank top. Cho smiled at him as they exchanged robes and hugged briefly.

"And Gryffindor co-captain Potter has done the same! They exchange jerseys and oh this is a fine day in Quidditch history at Hogwarts," Colin screeched into the microphone.

Harry and Cho then went into their respective locker rooms to change.

After Harry was done taking a shower and changing, he saw Hermione waiting for him with a smile on her face. Hermione was wearing jeans and a jacket over a heavy sweatshirt. Hermione ran up to him when she saw him and immediately kissed him on the lips.

"You played a great game today captain Potter," Hermione said, giving him a salute.

"You didn't mind the fact that me and Cho hugged three times today?" Harry asked.

Hermione laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "She was only giving you a friendly hug. I could care less," Hermione said.

Harry laughed and pulled Hermione closer to him. He kissed her gently as they continued to walk aimlessly on Hogwarts grounds. Harry could smell a variety of odors from Hermione including perfume, soap and shampoo. He took a deep breath as Hermione spoke.

"Harry, did you know that was the first time a ceremonial jersey exchange took place in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked him.

"Really, and where did you find that out Miss Granger?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"It's in _Hogwarts: A History,_" Hermione said.

"Oh really?" Harry said as he stopped and put his hands on Hermione's waist.

"Yes it is Mr. Potter and...," Hermione started to say but she stopped when Harry gently caressed parts of her back. Hermione let out a low moan of pleasure as her hands started to move around Harry's chest. Hermione then reached for a certain part of Harry's body below his waist and she gave it a squeeze. Hermione saw Harry's eyes widen in surprise and Harry responded by putting his hands on her waist and kissing her.

"Oy do you have to kiss here?" Hagrid said.

Harry and Hermione broke apart, blushing furiously. "Hi, Hagrid," they said before running away into the direction of the castle.

Later that night, Harry and Hermione were lying naked on Harry's bed. They were kissing each other passionately and had placed a variety of charms around Harry's bed so that they wouldn't disturb the other boys in the room.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, running a hand on Harry's face. "Remember what I told you about losing my virginity?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah," Harry said, kissing her on her neck and putting his hands around her breasts.

"I think I'm ready to lose it now," Hermione said.

Harry stopped kissing Hermione. "You want me to make love to you?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry so shut up and make love to me," Hermione whispered.

Harry grinned and they spent the next two or three hours making love to each other. When Harry woke up the next day with a beautiful and naked Hermione next to him, he realized that he had no nightmares that night.

A/N: Y'all know the drill. Read and review (please?)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I don't own this

Chapter 18- Curses and Dueling tournaments

Harry woke up with a weird feeling in his stomach. He looked around on his bed and saw a naked Hermione sleeping next to him. Harry tried to think about what had happened last night and all he could remember was having sex with Hermione. Harry glanced at an alarm clock near his bed. It was seven in the morning. He decided to wake up Hermione before any of the boys saw her.

"Hermione, wake up," Harry whispered, shaking her gently. Hermione simply muttered something and continued to sleep. "Hermione, its me," Harry whispered shaking her again. This time, Hermione woke up.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, looking around scared.

"I just thought it would be better if you went back to your dorm room so you could change or something like that and you can do it before the rest of the boys get up," Harry said.

"You're right Harry," Hermione said as she quickly put on some clothes then went back to the girl's dorm rooms.

Harry waited until Hermione had left the boys dormitories before he went to take a shower.

Hermione went back to the girl's dormitories in a hurry. She had wanted to get in then get out so that Lavender and Parvati would still be sleeping and not miss her. Hermione went up to the girl's rooms and finally let out a sigh of relief. _'Good, Lavender and Parvati weren't up yet,'_ Hermione thought as she went to get some clothes from her trunk to shower.

"So how did it go Hermione?" Lavender asked sleepily.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You know what we're talking about girl. We know you did something with Harry last night and we just want to know what was it," Parvati said yawning.

"Oh all right, if you insist," Hermione said.

"So what did you do?" Lavender asked.

"I had sex with Harry," Hermione said.

"Ooh, how was he?" Parvati asked eagerly as Lavender giggled.

"Harry was real good in bed. He kept making me happy and I would like to do it again with him," Hermione said.

"How big was his... you know?" Lavender asked.

"I would prefer not to tell you. That is information only his girlfriend should now," Hermione said walking down to take a shower.

When Harry reached the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, he saw Lavender and Parvati eagerly waiting for his arrival. Harry sat down next to Hermione who smiled and kissed him when he arrived.

"Hey Harry, we heard what you did with Hermione last night," Parvati said as she and Lavender started to giggle.

"Right," Harry said as he started to eat some toast.

"We just want you to answer a question for us Harry. How big is your..well you know?" Lavender asked causing the rest of the Gryffindor table to look up and listen in along with some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Just put it this way, Harry is big enough to make any girl happy and excited," Hermione said.

Harry looked embarrassed when Hermione said that while the reactions of everyone else was mixed. All the females nearby looked excited while the males started to laugh uncontrollably. Harry and Hermione continued to eat the rest of breakfast in peace while everyone around them started to talk about them.

_"Crucio,"_ Voldemort said, pointing his wand at a cowering Lucius Malfoy.

The curse hit Malfoy and caused him to scream in pain. The only reason Voldemort had to torture Lucius Malfoy was because Lucius Malfoy had gotten all soft when he heard that his son had died. Ever since, Lucius Malfoy was a shell of the cruel and sadistic man that he had used to be and now Voldemort had decided that he was no longer useful. Voldemort had also ordered another Death Eater to kill off Narcissa Malfoy and now he figured he would kill all the Malfoys.

"You are useless to me now Lucius," Voldemort said, removing the cruciatus curse. "You can now rest with your whore of a wife and son in hell," Voldemort said, before pointing his wand at Lucius Malfoy. _"AVADA KEDAVRA,"_ Voldemort said, killing Lucius Malfoy.

Harry and Hermione were walking up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom when Harry felt a burning sensation through his scar. Harry cried out, stopping on the stairs and held a hand up to his scar.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked with concern on her face.

"Voldemort just killed someone," Harry said as the pain stopped. "It's nothing really," Harry said as he grabbed her hand and continued walking to the classroom. They entered and saw that most of the class was already in there. Harry and Hermione sat down as they heard Moody arrive.

"Okay class we are going to be doing things a little differently today," Moody said, pacing around the front of the classroom. "First of all I have split you up into pairs and you are all to research a curse, write about its origin and history along with how to use it. I expect two rolls of parchment," Moody said, pausing to take out a list. "Okay here's the pairings- Abbott and Brown, Weasley and Zabini, Granger and Bones, Patil and Finnigan, Macmillan and Thomas, Longbottom and Greengrass, Nott and Patil, and finally Potter and Elhtkin," Moody said.

Moody then ordered everyone to sit next to their partner. Moody then went around the room telling everyone what curse they would be doing. Harry was partners with a blonde haired, blue eyed sixth year Hufflepuff named Julia Elthkin.

"Hi I'm Julia Elthkin," Julia said to Harry, offering a hand.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, shaking her hand.

"I know," Julia said giggling. "You're so cute and handsome," she said with a blush.

Harry just sat there unsure of what to say as Moody told them that they would be working on the Avada Kedavra curse. "Should we meet in the library to start this today?" Harry asked Julia.

"Sure, want to meet at seven?" Julia asked Harry.

Harry nodded as Moody went back up to the front of the classroom to make another announcement.

"Another thing is that I have seeded everyone in the room on a scale of one to sixteen based on how good of a dueler you are. Everyone here will duel each other and there will be a five minute time restriction because I am starting a dueling tournament. Whoever wins this tournament will receive a special gift," Moody said his eyes narrowing. "First up is the top seed Potter against the sixteenth seed Nott," Moody growled.

Harry got up and saw a scrawny Slytherin named Theodore Nott get up. Both of them stood up in the front of the classroom and bowed. Moody gave a signal to start and Harry wasted no time.

_"Impedimenta!"_ Harry shouted.

Theodore Nott easily ducked the impedimenta jinx and sent back another impedimenta jinx that Harry easily ducked.

_"Stupefy!"_ Harry shouted after a minute of dueling. Theodore Nott's eyes widened in surprise and he tried to duck but the curse hit his shoulder, knocking him out.

"Well done Potter," Moody said before looking at a sheet of parchment. "Next is Granger and Elthkin," Moody said.

Harry sat down at his desk and watched the various duels. Hermione had easily beaten Julia Elthkin with a stunner while Ron fought Padma Patil to a close duel before he hit her with an impedimenta jinx causing Padma to fall. Neville had lost a battle against Justin Finch-Finley, Dean, Seamus, Susan Bones and Parvati had all lost their duels. Moody announced that in the next class, Lavender would face Harry, Daphne Greengrass would face Justin Finch-Finley, Ron would face Ernie Macmillan and Hermione would face Hannah Abbott. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone went to their respective class.

"What curse are you doing?" Harry asked Hermione as they headed toward the library.

"I'm doing the reductor curse," Hermione said.

"Well I don't know about you Hermione but I don't want to study just yet," Harry said, pulling her aside near the library entrance and kissing Hermione. Hermione did not object to Harry's kissing and they kept kissing each other until they heard two embarrassed coughs.

"It's nice to know that both of you love each other so much," Susan Bones said as she and Julia Elthkin came near the library, giggling.

"You're such a lucky witch Hermione," Julia said as Harry and Hermione blush furiously red.

"Well, shall we start our work?" Hermione said, ending the unpleasant conversation for Harry and Hermione.

Harry, Hermione, Susan Bones and Julia all entered the library and sat down in a table close to the entrance. After taking out their stuff, Harry and Julia were ready to start. Harry went to get a bunch of books on the killing curse then came back with over a dozen different books.

"Um, I will do the history and origins while you do how to use it?" Julia asked Harry.

"Sure," Harry said, starting to read and take notes on information relevant to his topic. After an hour working, Harry and Julia decided that they did enough for that day and agreed to meet again tomorrow night at the library. Harry saw Hermione was still working with Susan Bones and he decided to wait for her but he heard someone call him.

"Psst Harry, can you help me?" Parvati asked.

"Sure, Parvati, what do you need?" Harry asked.

"Well my partner is an idiot who knows absolutely nothing and won't do any research on the Imperius curse," Parvati said, looking around nervously. "I was just wondering if you could help me on how it feels," Parvati said.

"Sure Parvati," Harry said.

"Thank you so much Harry," Parvati said, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Ooh all the ladies can't seem to keep their hands off you right?" Hermione asked, grinning at him and putting her arms around his waist.

"Like you can?" Harry asked, kissing her and taking her out of the library and into a nearby broom closet.

"No, but I can do other things like this," Hermione said, reaching up to take off Harry's shirt and kissing him passionately.

Harry kissed her back and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her bra. Both of them were now kissing and shirtless but the door to the broom closet then opened to reveal Filch who saw them kissing. Harry and Hermione immediately separated and then Filch started to run in the opposite direction screaming.

"Oh shit, we better get out of here," Harry said, taking Hermione's hand and leading her back to Gryffindor tower, both of them holding their shirt in their hand. They ran back up to Gryffindor tower and didn't breathe until they were back in the common room.

"Well that was close," Hermione said, as she and Harry took seats by the fireplace. Suddenly they heard giggles and looked up to see that most of the common room was staring at them. Harry and Hermione then realized they had not put their shirts back on and quickly ran up to their dormitories to put their shirts back on.

Harry and Hermione were lying naked in Harry's bed for the second straight night. Hermione had placed her hand near a certain point under Harry's waist and her head on his chest. They had just finished a session of passionate kissing and were now taking a break.

Meanwhile, Harry had placed his hands around Hermione's waist and was staring at her body illuminated by the moonlight. Her light brown hair, which had gone past her shoulders was now lying across his chiseled and muscular chest like a blanket. Harry stared at her breasts and her firm ass for a few minutes before sighing. _'Hermione is so beautiful. Why didn't I realize it before?'_ Harry thought as he started to rub Hermione's body.

Hermione moaned in delight as Harry started to rub her back gently. "Oh Harry, that feels good," Hermione moaned, moving closer to Harry.

"I know. It's for the woman I love with all my heart," Harry said as he kissed Hermione gently on her forehead.

Hermione responded by going on top of Harry and rubbing her hands all over his chest. Harry was no longer the same person he was when they had first met. He had developed greatly and became muscular while growing taller and becoming a man. Hermione moved closer and kissed Harry's lips while he kissed her back passionately.

"How will your family react when they find out that I made love with you honey?" Harry asked during a break between kissing.

"What I don't tell them, they don't know," Hermione said, leaning her head on Harry's chest.

"Well, okay shall we do it again?" Harry asked Hermione with a grin.

"Sure sweetheart," Hermione said grinning back at him.

Harry didn't need any more urging. He started to kiss Hermione, who kissed him back then started to make love to her.

A/N: I tried to update earlier but couldn't log on Thursday. Then my grandma died Saturday and I practically spent the entire day in the hospital. Anyway please read and review. Thanks


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This is not mine.

Chapter 19- The Dueling Final and another attack

Harry and Hermione woke up the next morning at six thirty in the morning with Hermione in Harry's arms. They started to kiss each other passionately and move their hands around parts of each other's body. After several breaks for kissing, Harry went to take a shower while Hermione went to the girl's dormitories to get some clothes and then shower. After they had done that, Harry and Hermione went down to the Great Hall, hand in hand.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters were back in Little Hangleton after going to torture and kill another family. They had now gone to kill over two thousand people ever since Voldemort's return to power but Voldemort still did not have any samples of the black plague. That would change tonight though. Voldemort and a dozen Death Eaters were going to get samples of the black plague and the vaccine. In two minutes they would be going to a laboratory near Leeds to get what they wanted. With a swish of his robes, Voldemort then apparated to a location outside the labratory.

"It is time now for us to get what we want, my loyal Death Eaters," Voldemort said as a Death Eater blasted away a part of the wall with a reductor curse.

"Freeze!" a security guard shouted, pointing a gun at Voldemort.

"Step aside useless muggle," Voldemort said, pointing his wand at the security guard in front of him.

"No, please put down your weapons and peacefully surrender," the security guard said, shaking nervously.

"You leave me no choice then. _AVADA KEDAVRA_," Voldemort said, using the killing curse and killing the security guard instantly.

His Death Eaters then got another sample of the black plague along with a scientist to work on the plague. Then Voldemort and his Death Eaters apparated back to Little Hangleton, ready to work on developing the plague so that it would become lethal and deadly so that many muggles could die.

When Harry and Hermione got down to the Great Hall for breakfast, they had a feeling that something bad was going to happen but they didn't know what it was exactly. Their worst fears were confirmed when Seamus leaned over to ask Hermione a question.

"Hey Hermione, you were up in Harry's bed and you kept screaming for some reason. You want to tell us why?" Seamus asked as most of the table started to listen in to them.

"Yeah, you kept saying stuff like this," Dean said as he and Seamus congratulated each other with a hand shake then spoke in a shrill voice "Oh Harry that feels so good, oh Harry please, please don't stop. I love this so much."

"Oh yeah and you kept moaning last night Hermione," Ron said with a smile as all the males at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table except for Harry started to laugh and all the females except for Hermione started to giggle.

"I don't see what me and Harry do at night is any of your concern," Hermione said briskly.

"Well, it is when you don't put any silencing charms around Harry's bed," Ron said, struggling to keep a straight face then talking in a lower voice "I really could care less if you fuck each other at night, just use some charms and spells to give yourselves privacy," Ron said.

"Okay that's it. Harry we're leaving," Hermione said, glaring angrily at Ron, Seamus and Dean.

"Uh okay Hermione, let me ask Ron something first," Harry said as Hermione nodded and went outside the Great Hall to wait for him.

Harry and Ron waited until they saw Hermione leave before Harry spoke to Ron in a low voice so that no one especially Dean and Seamus could hear him.

"Ron, do any of your brothers know about contraception?" Harry asked.

"Um yeah, Bill always uses some sort of protection when he and Fleur fuck each other every night," Ron said, pausing to eat some toast. "If you want, I can owl him and ask him what he uses when he sleeps with Fleur," Ron said.

"Yeah can you do that Ron?" Harry asked as Ron nodded. "Thanks mate," Harry said before going to meet up with Hermione.

"What did you ask Ron, Harry?" Hermione asked as they went toward the dungeons for potions.

"Oh I asked him something about Quidditch," Harry said, making up a quick lie that Hermione accepted.

When they got outside the potions classroom, Harry and Hermione promptly started to kiss each other and didn't stop until the rest of the class and Snape had arrived. Snape then promptly took off twenty points from Gryffindor for what he called undespicable behavior.

That night, Harry and Hermione were sitting naked up in Harry's bed at the Gryffindor sixth year boys dormitories kissing each other passionately. After what had happened last night, Hermione had made sure that she placed several different charms and spells to ensure that an incident like last night would not happen again.

"Mmm Harry, you're such a good kisser," Hermione said.

"Well it's nice to know that someone thinks I'm a good kisser," Harry replied, as he started moving his hands around Hermione's body.

"Harry, your hands are so soft and they feel good on my body," Hermione said.

"Uh huh. You want to get started?" Harry asked as he started to kiss her.

"Sorry Harry not tonight," Hermione said as she pulled apart from Harry. "I just want to speak about your plans for the vacation," Hermione said.

"I don't know. I'm probably going to stay at Hogwarts," Harry said as Hermione moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I have something to tell you. My parents owled me back and they seemed happy that I have a boyfriend so they want to meet him over the Christmas break," Hermione said.

"So they want to meet me?" Harry asked.

"No they don't want to meet you silly. They want to meet Snape. Of course its you Harry!" Hermione said happily, playfully punching Harry on the arm. "Oh Harry it will be great- it's the first time I stayed with my parents since first year and you're going to be there too!" Hermione said eagerly, hugging Harry tightly.

Harry and Hermione fell asleep that night around midnight. Harry had honored Hermione's request of not having sex that night and put his arms around her waist instead. Hermione had turned so that she was facing Harry and her head was against his chest.

Harry woke up the next day with dread. Today would be the dueling final for Moody's class and the final would be him against Hermione. Harry had gone on a roll, beating both Lavender and Daphne Greengrass in under two minutes and had gotten a hug and a kiss from the cheek from both of them when the duel had finished, causing his roommates Dean, Seamus and Ron tease him about his manly charm over the ladies. After eating breakfast, Harry went to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom holding hands with Hermione and waiting for Moody to show up.

"All right lads, today is the final duel and we will see Potter fight Granger today. Pay attention and we will have a discussion after they duel," Moody said as Harry and Hermione went up to the front and bowed to each other. They also shared a hug before starting to duel.

_"Stupefy!"_ Hermione shouted.

Harry ducked the spell and sent one of his one. _"Impedimenta!"_ Harry shouted, sending an impedimenta jinx that Hermione ducked.

Twenty minutes later, both Harry and Hermione were sending spells at each other and none of them were backing down yet. Suddenly, Harry had an idea on how he could win.

_"Accio Hermione!"_ Harry shouted as Hermione started to move into his direction. Harry waited until Hermione was in his arms before he sent a stunning spell at her and won the duel as Hermione became unconscious in his arms.

"Well done Potter. You have won the duel and you have earned a prize from me that will be determined in the future. Get Granger up so we can discuss the duel," Moody said.

Harry was able to easily revive Hermione who smiled sheepishly when Harry revived her. Harry then used a spell to create a bouquet of two dozen different flowers for Hermione and gave it to her. Harry then took her hand and kissed it causing the class to be in reverence. They then held hands and walked back to the bench on which they were sitting at among clapping from their classmates..

Harry was in the library at eight o clock that night with Julia working on their project. They were basically done with their project and only had to finish up several more lines of parchment. By eight fifteen they were done with their project on the killing curse.

"Well, Harry, looks like we're done," Julia said.

"Um, yeah," Harry said nervously.

"Well, it's been a pleasure to work with you," Julia said smiling as she and Harry got up.

"Same here," Harry said as he offered a hand to Julia.

Julia looked at his hand then at his face before giggling. Julia then moved closer to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then waved at him as she left the library. Harry stood there stunned then he heard a voice behind him.

"Care to help me out now after you get another girl to kiss your cheek?" Parvati asked, with a grin on her face.

"Oh yeah. Sure Parvati, what do you need me to do?" Harry asked.

"Good. Then can you explain to me how the Imperius curse feels like Harry?" Parvati asked him.

Harry then spent the next fifteen minutes telling Parvati about the imperius curse as Parvati took notes on what he said. When Harry was done, Parvati was beaming at him and she spoke.

"Wow Harry, I didn't know all that stuff," Parvati said.

"Erm, Parvati can I ask you to do me a favor?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Harry what do you need?" Parvati asked.

"Well, Parvati, I sort of wanted to give Hermione a gift that she could never forget. So I was wondering if you and Lavender could see what type of jewelry Hermione likes so that I can hopefully buy it for her. Oh and if Dumbledore lets us go to Hogsmeade soon like I think he will, I may need a distraction so I can buy Hermione's gift," Harry said.

"Okay Harry," Parvati said, kissing him on the cheek and then leaving.

Harry waited for Hermione and they left the library holding hands with each other. After doing homework until eleven thirty, they kissed then went up to their respective dorm rooms.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters had gone to Diagon Alley, where ex-Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was giving a speech as the head of wizarding economics department.

"We will help out by visiting more often, spending more money and Diagon Alley will become more family friendly so that children want to come here..," Cornelius Fudge said.

"What if we don't want to?" Voldemort asked, interrupting as his Death Eaters started to kill people.

Other people started to scream and run, but that had made them easier targets for his Death Eaters who continued to kill them. Voldemort looked around and started laughing. Along with half a dozen of his loyal Death Eaters, Voldemort started to move toward the platform where Cornelius Fudge had been speaking several minutes before. The Aurors protecting Fudge were quickly mowed down with killing spells from his Death Eaters.

"What..do you want?" Fudge asked nervously.

"Your crappy and shitty pathetic world will soon be mine!" Voldemort said.

"No it won't. Someone will stop you," Fudge said.

"Like who?" Voldemort asked.

"Dumbledore. He will beat you," Fudge said.

"Dumbledore is a weak and pathetic fool hiding at his school. Your days will end here Fudge," Voldemort said, taking out his wand.

"Potter...he will beat you," Fudge gasped.

Voldemort let out a howl of rage. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" he said, killing Fudge instantly.

At Hogwarts, Harry Potter fell down to the ground with a hand up to his scar. He had just witnessed the massacre at Diagon Alley and now his scar was hurting and he was screaming. "Take me to Dumbledore!" Harry yelled through his pain. Harry then felt two people lift him up and carry him to Dumbledore's study. Looking up, he saw it was Ron and Hermione. They all reached the entrance to Dumbledore's study but neither Hermione nor Ron knew the password.

"Schizzle?" Ron said as the gargoyles remained still.

"Skittles," Harry said as he saw everything around him go black.

A/N: Again, I tried to update sooner but my grandma died and I couldn't log on for some reason. Anyway please read and review. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I don't own this.

Chapter 20- A Hogsmeade visit in the snow

Harry woke up later in the hospital wing. Judging from the moonlight entering through the window, Harry could tell that it was either the middle of the night or late at night. Harry sighed then fell asleep in the hospital wing.

The next day was a Saturday and Hermione came down to see Harry in the hospital wing. When Hermione entered the hospital wing, she saw Harry sleeping peacefully in a bed. Hermione sat down and watched Harry sleep on his bed without knowing what was happening to Harry. With a sigh, Hermione took out a book on Transfiguration and started reading. However, Hermione found she had difficulty reading because of the person in front of her. So instead, Hermione took out a diary and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't bear to watch Harry lie on a bed in the hospital wing like this. It's sad knowing that Voldemort will make an attack on you but you don't know when it will happen. Poor Harry, having to put up with all these attacks. It was hard for me when Harry fell down on the common room floor with his scar hurting. Therefore, I did the logical thing which was to help Ron carry Harry downstairs to Dumbledore's office where Harry promptly fainted. After me and Ron carried Harry up to the hospital wing, Dumbledore told us to go back to the common room and visit Harry tomorrow. _

_At first me and Ron were reluctant but we listened to Dumbledore and went back to Gryffindor tower. I don't think Harry knows how much I love him. There are so many traits about him that I absolutely love both physically and mentally. Whether its his messy hair and green eyes which make him look dead sexy or his lips which are really kissable or his courage, there will always be something I love about Harry. If you ever read this Harry, I hope that one day Voldemort will be dead so that we can settle down, get married and raise a family. Why? Because I love you Harry James Potter._

Hermione had just finished writing in her diary when she heard someone laugh. Looking up, Hermione saw that Harry was awake and reading her diary entry.

"Well, now I know how you feel about me Herm," Harry said with a grin on his face.

"HARRY!" Hermione squealed, giving him a hug and squeezing him tightly.

"Now, what were you saying about my lips Herm?" Harry said when Hermione let him go.

"None of your business Harry," Hermione responded as she kissed Harry.

Harry didn't respond after that. Instead, he and Hermione continued to kiss up in the hospital wing, getting more passionate and having their hands move around each other. Suddenly they were interrupted by an embarrassed cough and they separated blushing furiously.

"It's so nice to see that you can join us in the world of the living Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said with a smile on his face.

"Oh yes Professor," Harry responded.

"Now, Mr. Potter can you tell me about your vision from yesterday?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry then went on to explain to Dumbledore the attack on Diagon Alley. Hermione never let go of his hand during the entire time and Harry went on to give the details of the attack from Voldemort's point of view.

Two days had passed since Harry was released from the hospital wing. This was the second to last week before students would leave for the winter break. Harry and Hermione went down to the Great Hall holding hands after waking up early yet again. Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall and started to eat. Suddenly, an owl flew down and landed next to Harry. Harry removed the letter and was about to open it when he saw Parvati and Lavender watching him. Parvati made signs that she had sent the letter and Harry nodded. Meanwhile, Hermione continued to eat breakfast unaware of what was going on between Harry and Parvati.

Suddenly Dumbledore had gotten up from his seat and indicated for the students to quiet down. "Attention students, the staff and I have decided to allow you to go visit Hogsmeade this Saturday so that you can do any Christmas shopping you have," Dumbledore said as the students cheered and applauded the decision.

"Hermione, I forgot to get something. Meet you in charms," Harry said as he got up.

"Okay Harry," Hermione replied.

Harry got up and he noticed Parvati had also left the table shortly after he had left. Harry then went outside where he read Parvati's note.

_Harry,_

_Hermione has indicated that she would like a bracelet that reminds her of her dead grandmother. She says the bracelet should be a mixture of gold and silver with a small heart shape on it._

_Parvati_

Harry leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. So that was what Hermione wanted as a gift. That was also what she was going to receive as a present this Christmas. That was because Harry wanted Hermione to have what she wanted and sort of ease the pain she had dealt with from assholes like Malfoy. Harry saw Parvati come out from the door that led to the Great Hall and walk over to where he was standing.

"So did you read my note Harry?" Parvati asked, pushing a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I just did," Harry replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Parvati asked.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me by creating some sort of distraction when everybody goes to Hogsmeade for a visit," Harry replied.

Parvati giggled slightly before she answered. "You want me to distract Hermione while you go to buy her dream gift?" she asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Harry said.

Parvati took a deep breath and she looked at Harry. "Okay, I'll create a distraction for you so you can get Hermione her gift," Parvati said.

"Oh, okay thanks Parvati," Harry said as he turned to leave but stopped when he heard Parvati crying. "What's wrong Parvati?" Harry asked.

Parvati continued to cry but she took a deep breath and spoke. "Harry, I'm scared of the upcoming battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They are some of the most evil people around and we're just teenagers who didn't graduate from Hogwarts yet. We are also supposed to face them " Parvati said between sobs.

Harry sighed as he listened to what Parvati had to say. Harry knew she was already a victim but he had to try to comfort her somehow. "Parvati, people don't realize it but Voldemort's greatest weapon isn't any spell or curse. Rather it's his ability to cause people to fear him. See how people won't even say his name? Voldemort already has a psychological advantage over most witches and wizards. Everybody's scared of the upcoming battle even me. All I can say is that I'm going to be prepared for the final battle " Harry said.

Harry's words had the effect that he wanted them to have. Parvati immediately stopped crying then moved closer to him. "Oh, Harry, you're so brave and fearless," Parvati said, giving him a hug.

"I'm not fearless " Harry replied.

Parvati released Harry from her hug and then started to go to her first class. She waved at Harry before leaving and Harry returned the wave. Harry then went up to the charms classroom and found that he was the first one there.

Harry and Hermione were lying on Harry's bed naked. It was now Friday and there was going to be a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow. Harry's arms were wrapped around Hermione's waist and Hermione's head was against Harry's chest.

"So what did you think of Moody's project?" Hermione asked.

"I thought it was fairly easy but I didn't have much time to spend with the witch I love," Harry said, kissing Hermione.

"Oh Harry stop acting like you haven't seen me for a month. You saw me today in class," Hermione said before kissing Harry.

"Will your parents make me sleep in a different room?" he asked.

"I don't know what they are going to do," she replied.

"I want to be with you at night," he whined.

"We'll see what happens when we get there," she said.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered.

"I love you too Harry James Potter," she whispered back.

Both Harry and Hermione spent the next few minutes kissing each other. Hermione put her hands behind Harry's neck and looked him in the eyes. Her brown eyes met his green eyes as they kissed yet again. With a wink, Harry started to make love to Hermione on his bed in Gryffindor tower.

Students woke up the next morning to see the ground covered in over four inches of snow from a snowstorm that happened last night. It was still snowing slightly when students were supposed to go to Hogsmeade but the snow didn't stop many students from going. Harry and Hermione were walking down to Hogsmeade village holding hands with each other. They had agreed to meet Ron and Lavender at the Three Broomsticks by twelve thirty. Harry had also arranged for Colin Creevey to take a picture of Harry and Hermione with the snow in Hogsmeade as a background. This was the first Christmas Harry was her boyfriend and he wanted it to be perfect.

"Where should we go first?" Hermione asked.

"It's up to you sweetheart" Harry replied.

Harry and Hermione couldn't decide on where to go first so they went to Honeydukes first for some sweets. Honeydukes was full of Hogwarts students so they had spent over an hour in Honeydukes waiting to pay for the items they purchased. After leaving Honeydukes, they walked around the main road in Hogsmeade and Harry saw Colin Creevey out of the corner of his eye. Harry then kissed Hermione as Colin took the picture and walked away.

"What was that for Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What, I can't kiss the witch that I love?" Harry replied.

"It's not that Harry. It's just that you don't normally kiss me in public like that," Hermione said.

"Oh but I want to," he said, grinning at her then taking her hand and leading her to another part of Hogsmeade.

Hermione kept on wondering what Harry was trying to do. She had already gotten him a present through an advertisement in the _Daily Prophet _which was a book on the legacy of Godric Gryffindor because well, he was the heir of Gryffindor anyway. Harry led her into several stores before they went to the Three Broomsticks to meet Ron and Lavender. They entered the Three Broomsticks and found Ron and Lavender passionately kissing in a table. Harry smiled and winked at Hermione, dropped off their stuff and went to get butterbeers.

As Harry went up to the front, Harry saw Parvati watching him intently. She gave Harry a small wink and indicated for Harry to join her.

"Harry, I'll be able to give you at least fifteen minutes," Parvati said, following him to get some butterbeers.

"Okay, that's good enough," Harry replied.

Harry and Parvati then went back to the table Ron and Lavender were at. It seemed that Hermione had caused both of them to separate and now both Ron and Lavender were blushing furiously. Hermione then saw Parvati with Harry and got up to let Parvati sit.

"Hi Parvati," Hermione said.

"Hey girl," Parvati replied.

Hermione then sat on Harry's lap and started drinking a butterbeer. Madam Rosmerta then came over to get lunch for Harry and Hermione. Both of them ordered a turkey breast sandwich with Swiss cheese. Hermione sighed and then started to speak to Harry.

"Ron and Lavender need lessons on how to kiss," she whispered to Harry.

"Well, let's show them how to do it properly," Harry whispered, moving his lips closer to Hermione and kissing her on the lips. Shortly after Harry's lips met Hermione's their tongues were inside each other's mouth dancing around, locked in a passionate kiss. They were still kissing when they noticed that the room had fallen silent and they split apart. Looking up, Harry saw that everyone in the Three Broomsticks had been watching them kiss. When they split apart, everybody seemed to be disappointed and went back to whatever they had been doing before.

"Well, you two certainly know how to put on a show," Lavender said as she and Parvati started to giggle.

"I forgot something back at Zonko's," Harry said, getting up to leave and exchanging a wink with Parvati. Harry left the Three Broomsticks and went to a jewelry store near the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Harry went inside and started to look at the bracelets.

"May I help you sir?" a sales associate asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a bracelet that has a heart shape attached to it and is made of gold and silver," Harry replied.

"Ah, we have just what you are looking for sir," the sales associate said, going to a room in the back of the store then coming out a few minutes later with a small box. "Do you think this will do?" the sales associate asked, opening the box to reveal a bracelet with a heart shape attached and a mixture of gold and silver.

Harry stared at the bracelet for some time. He figured that it was just perfect for Hermione. "Yes, I'll take it," Harry replied.

"Very well then sir, it will cost you a hundred galleons," the sales assistant replied.

"Damn, I don't have that much money on me," Harry said.

The sales assistant took out a form from under a counter. "Just fill this out and we will deduct the money from your account sir," the sales assistant said.

Harry filled out the paper which was a check for Gringotts and gave it to the sales assistant.

"Have a good day sir," the sales assistant said, giving Harry the bracelet.

After Harry had left the sales assistant looked at the check and gasped when he saw who it was from.

A/N: If you didn't know already, I tried to upload sooner but I couldn't log on Thursday and my grandma died on Saturday and I was in the hospital on Friday and Saturday so I couldn't do anything.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I don't own this.  


Chapter 21- Visit to the Grangers

Harry had just finished packing all of his stuff in a backpack that had several spells to allow it to hold more than a normal book bag would usually hold. He had packed two weeks worth of muggle clothing with him including shirts, jeans and a winter coat that he could wear. Harry had also packed along his toothbrush and some other necessities for sanitary purposes. Harry had also taken the various gifts he had bought for people such as Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, and so on. Harry had felt that it was only fair to buy her a gift after what she had done for him.

"Are you ready to go mate?" Ron asked, dragging a trunk. Ron was going over to Lavender's so that he could meet her parents like how Harry was going to meet Hermione's parents.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go," Harry said, taking his backpack and Hedwig's cage. Both Harry and Ron then went down to the common room where Hermione and Lavender were waiting patiently for them.

"Sorry about the delay darling," Harry told Hermione, kissing her gently when he got down to the common room.

"Come on Harry, my parents really want to meet you, my boyfriend," Hermione said, slipping her arms around Harry's waist.

Harry smiled at Hermione as they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast before they would go on the Hogwarts Express to take them back to King's cross. After eating a breakfast of eggs, toast and home fries, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, Ginny and Randy Williams went to sit in a compartment together on the Hogwarts express.

"Are you nervous Ron?" Harry asked Ron, who seemed to be getting paler.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me," Ron said in reply.

"Oh both of you should stop worrying so much. Our parents aren't that bad and they will be happy to see you," Lavender said, sharing a grin with Hermione.

"Yeah but how will Hermione's parents react if they knew me and Hermione um... you know," Harry said.

Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Randy Williams all started to laugh at Harry's statement causing Harry to blush a deep shade of red.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Harry, man, come on they know you going to fuck Hermione one of these days but they're not really sure when. You just need to relax and calm down. Don't get stressed over shit like that," Randy said, giving Ginny a look that indicated both of them were a couple and causing Ron's ears to turn red.

"Yeah Harry, it was bound to happen one of these days," Lavender said.

Harry felt somewhat relieved after hearing their answers. So maybe he and Hermione wouldn't tell the Grangers they had ever had sex so everything would be normal. Hmm, maybe he could even make a good impression on the Grangers and they wouldn't mind him being Hermione's girlfriend. He saw Hermione smile at him then put her head on his chest. Hermione's lips moved closer to Harry and they started to kiss each other. They didn't really get that far though because they heard several different coughs which interrupted them and caused them to stop.

"Harry, we know you love her but can you stop kissing her every two seconds mate? I mean get a fucking room if you want to do this stuff," Ron said, as Lavender and Ginny giggled at the sight of the two of them.

Harry scowled at Ron then took Hermione's hand and they walked outside the train compartment. Once they were outside, Harry and Hermione started to kiss passionately and they couldn't be disturbed by anyone. Their tongues were inside each other's mouth, dancing around, Hermione's hands were around Harry's neck and Harry's hands were around her waist. Hermione then pressed Harry against the window of the train and they continued kissing each other passionately. They were still kissing several hours later when Ron came out of the compartment and cleared his throat loudly causing Harry and Hermione to separate, both of them blushing furiously.

"I just wanted to let you lovebirds know we will be at King's cross in five minutes," Ron said, rolling his eyes at them.

Harry and Hermione both scowled at Ron then went into the compartment to get their stuff. As Harry got his bag, he noticed that Hermione was struggling a little with her trunk. Harry walked behind her and put his arms around her.

"Let me help you with that," Harry whispered, dragging out Hermione's trunk.

"You're such a gentleman Harry," Hermione whispered, smiling at him.

By now, the Hogwarts Express had stopped at King's Cross at five PM and all the students were leaving. Harry had his backpack on his back and he was dragging Hermione's trunk, heading toward the exit. They got through the barrier to King's Cross and saw Hermione's parents standing off to one side.

"MOM! DAD!" Hermione screamed, running to meet her parents. She gave both of them a hug as Harry cautiously moved closer to Hermione's parents, still nervous.

"Ah, you must be Harry," Hermione's father said, extending a hand which Harry shook nervously.

"Hermione has told us so much about you. She says you're brave and a good leader," Hermione's mother said, giving Harry a hug.

"Hermione's probably exaggerating," Harry replied.

"Oh nonsense," Hermione's mother said.

Hermione's father took Hermione's trunk and dragged it to their car which was outside. The Grangers had a 1994 Ford Taurus so Harry climbed into the back with Hermione, while Hermione's parents sat in the front.

"Harry we live in Canterbury, which is about two to three hours away from London, depending on the traffic," Hermione whispered to him in the back seat.

"So, Harry, Hermione tells us you play a game called quid hitch or something?" Mr. Granger asked from the front seat.

"It's called Quidditch Mr. Granger" Harry replied.

"Oh, you can just call me Dave and you can call Hermione's mom Anna," Mr. Granger said from the front.

"Well, Quidditch is the most popular game in the wizarding world and there are seven players on each team. There are three chasers, who try to score by shooting the quaffle through the goal, a keeper who tries to block the goals, two beaters who try to get the quaffle from the opposing team and the seeker who tries to catch the snitch and end the game," Harry said.

"Wow, that is fascinating. It's similar to football in a way too because the chasers are sort of like the forwards, the beaters are like defenders and the keeper is the same in both," Dave Granger said.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Harry replied.

"See? You and my dad are becoming close friends," Hermione whispered.

Harry turned to stare at the girl at his dreams and the first thing he noticed was Hermione was sitting far apart from him. Harry wondered why Hermione wasn't sitting close to him and an idea entered his mind. He lifted his arm and started to sniff himself but smelled soap.

"Harry, silly it's not you," Hermione said between giggles.

"Then why won't you sit close to me?" Harry asked with a grin on his face.

"Do you want me to?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do," Harry said.

"Okay," she said moving closer to Harry and resting her head on his shoulder and placing her arms around his neck. "I love you Harry," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Herm," he replied, breathing in the shampoo that she used and the faint traces of perfume that Hermione used on a daily basis.

Slowly, Harry and Hermione moved closer to each other and began to kiss. Their tongues started to dance together and their hands moved around each other's body.

Meanwhile, Dave and Anna Granger watched their daughter interact with Harry. Both of them were smiling and happy that their daughter had found someone who she was in love with as evidenced by the way she was kissing Harry.

Harry stared out the window at the street the Grangers were driving into. All the houses were fancy and upscale, definitely better and more expensive than the Dursley's house. Dave Granger then pulled into the second to last house on the block and parked in the driveway.

"Well, here we are Harry," Hermione said, looking up expectantly at Harry.

Harry looked at the house in front of him as he got out of the car. This house was definitely bigger than the Dursleys home back at Privet Drive. "It's nice," Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione then grabbed Harry's hand and they followed Anna Granger into the Granger household. Inside, Harry saw pictures of Hermione and her parents along the wall. The house simply was great. There was no other way to describe it in Harry's mind.

"Hermione, your father and I have decided to order take out for dinner. So what do you want Harry?" Anna Granger said.

"Um, I'll take whatever Hermione wants," Harry said.

Both Hermione and Anna Granger giggled after hearing what Harry had to say. They both looked at Harry and grinned at him weakly. Harry just stood there and watched the scene in front of him extremely interested. After around two minutes, Hermione gathered her composure and spoke.

"Oh Harry, we're so sorry that we laughed before," Hermione said, collapsing onto Harry.

"It's just that you just showed us that you have fallen deeply for Hermione," Anna Granger said.

"Who's fallen deeply for Hermione?" Dave Granger asked, joining the conversation.

"Harry, my wonderful boyfriend and lover," Hermione said, throwing her arms around Harry.

"Oh," Dave Granger said before turning to his wife. "And what would the children like for dinner?" Dave Granger asked.

A few minutes later, Dave Granger had ordered a large pie of plain pizza without toppings for dinner. After the pizza had arrived, the Grangers and Harry sat around the dinner table eating in silence. When they were done, Hermione took Harry up to her room.

"Harry, you seem so god damn nervous down there in front of my parents. Is there anything wrong?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just sort of nervous at the first meeting with them. That's all," Harry said.

"You're so silly Harry. They like you," she said.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Harry, you already started to speak with my dad. Its so easy for the both of you to have a conversation. That means he likes you and if he likes you then my mom likes you too," she said.

"I know one thing though," he replied.

"Oh, and what's that Mr. Potter?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Well Miss Granger, I do know I love this witch," Harry said, kissing her and putting his arms around her waist.

"Oh Harry," Hermione moaned as she pushed him down to her bed.

They continued to kiss for several moments before deciding to take a break and come back up for air. Both of them were breathing deeply and grinning at each other. Hermione then moved forward and leaned on Harry with a grin on her face.

"Harry, you're such a damn good kisser," she whispered.

"How many times have you told me that Herm? Hmm I recall you said it once, twice..," Harry said before Hermione slapped him playfully.

"Oh stop it you big baby," Hermione whispered.

"So what are you going to do with this big baby tomorrow?" he asked her.

"We are going to see a movie because my parents have to work tomorrow," she said.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve though," he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah but as dentists they have to work almost every day of the year except for Christmas and several other holidays," she said.

"Oh I see now. What movie will I have the pleasure of taking you to Miss Granger?" Harry asked, holding up Hermione's hand and kissing it.

"Harry, you're such a sweetie. I'm not sure about the movie yet," Hermione whispered, throwing her arms around Harry and causing both of them to fall down onto the bed.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he asked.

"Yeah but you can tell me one more time," she said.

"Okay then. I love you so much Herm."

"Me too Harry. I love you."

Harry sighed contently as Hermione leaned back on his chest. This was the way every fucking kid should live. The hell with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. This was the way life was supposed to be. Him lying here with his girlfriend, Hermione during Christmas break from Hogwarts. Harry then heard someone snore lightly. He looked down and saw that Hermione had fallen asleep. With another sigh, Harry also closed his eyes, exhausted from the long train ride from Hogwarts.

Meanwhile Dave and Anna Granger stood outside Hermione's bedroom watching her sleep in Harry's arms. Both of them looked at each other and smiled. Hermione had finally found someone she could spend her entire life with in Harry.

"Let's get out of here," Dave Granger said, pulling his wife into their bedroom and shutting the door behind them with a slam.

A/N: I would like to thank the readers who left a review from the last time I updated. They (you know who you are) helped me through a tough time so thanks. Anyway, you know what to do.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I don't own this.

Chapter 22- A romantic date

Severus Snape was grading papers in his office at Hogwarts when he felt a burn on his left arm. Snape immediately knew that Voldemort was calling all of his Death Eaters to some site in England or Scotland. Snape then walked out the gates of Hogwarts and apparated to the Riddle House in Little Hangleton where all the Death Eaters were meeting.

"Severus, you are late," Voldemort said when Snape arrived.

"My lord, I apologize. I did have to get out to the gates of Hogwarts before I could apparate here my lord," Snape said, bowing to Voldemort.

"You do not have your robes on Severus. Maybe you are a traitor to that fool Dumbledore?" Voldemort said with an ugly sneer on his face.

"My lord, I must have forgot. I must apologize," Snape said, starting to feel uneasy.

Voldemort started to laugh as he dug into Snape's mind with his superb Legillimency skills. "So, you have been a traitor all along like I thought," Voldemort said disgustingly.

Snape tried to put up some Occulmency shields but failed. Snape gasped in horror as Voldemort learned that Potter would be staying with Granger in Canterbury. As Voldemort continued to extract memories of Snape working as a traitor, Voldemort continued to laugh.

Voldemort then stopped and took out his wand. _"Crucio!"_ Voldemort shouted causing Snape to scream and wither in pain on the floor. Voldemort continued to keep the curse on Snape for two more minutes before stopping.

"Please my lord, have mercy on me," Snape moaned from the ground.

Voldemort took out a knife from the inside of his robes and went to the ground so that he was facing Snape. "Do you fear death Snape?" Voldemort asked.

Snape merely spat in Voldemort's face. "I do not fear anything especially you," Snape replied, causing a gasp among the Death Eaters.

"So be it," Voldemort said, taking the knife and making a lightning bolt shaped cut on Snape's forehead. "You can now have the same fate that awaits your hero Potter. _AVADA KEDAVRA,_" Voldemort said, killing Snape.

Meanwhile, in a different part of England Harry Potter was standing by a window and looking out at the empty street below him. He had just seen Snape get killed in another vision/dream and as a result, he couldn't sleep. He had to slowly get out of bed so that he would not wake up Hermione, who was sleeping peacefully and looked beautiful. Harry sighed and sat down on the floor. He had not really had those dreams/visions for a long time but now if they were going to come back and haunt him, he wanted some Occulumency lessons from somebody. Harry then heard a slight noise and turned around to see Hermione was awake.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I just had another dream or vision or whatever," Harry replied.

"Do you want to discuss it Harry?" she asked, hugging him tightly.

Harry thought for a minute. Hermione had always been by his side but he had always unleashed his burdens on her and wasn't sure if he wanted to do that. On the other hand, Hermione had always told him to speak to her and now Harry was at a crossroads. With a sigh, Harry then began to speak. "In this dream or vision, I saw Voldemort and his Death Eaters meet in the Riddle House. Snape had arrived late and wasn't wearing his Death Eater robes. Voldemort then used his Legillimency skills on Snape and found out that Snape was a traitor. Voldemort then put Snape under the Cruciatus, made a lightning shape cut on Snape's forehead and killed him."

Hermione looked horrified after Harry had told her the contents of his latest dream/vision. She just continued to hug Harry tightly while still recovering from the news. After a while, Hermione started to cry just a little and Harry had to comfort her. Both of them stood in the room in each other's arms before Harry spoke again.

"Hermione, it's okay," he whispered into her ear.

"Harry, it's not okay. You should be taking lessons to prevent this," she said.

"I will. I'll go and ask Dumbledore when we return to Hogwarts."

"Oh Harry, it's just that I'm really concerned about you."

"I know. I love you too," he said, kissing her.

"Harry, take off my clothes for me," she whispered.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" he asked in response.

"Of course I am Harry. I love the way your hands feel when they're on my body. I love the way you are, hell, I love everything about you Harry. I want you to make love to me Harry," she whispered.

"Okay," he replied, taking off her pants and shirt, leaving Hermione in her bra and panties. In response, she took off his t-shirt and pants then pushed him onto a bed. Hermione then took off her bra and panties then pulled off Harry's boxers. They then passionately made love with each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, Harry found himself next to a naked Hermione. He had remembered that he had a vision last night and Hermione was there to comfort him. Harry also remembered that they ended up having sex with each other as a result. Looking at the beautiful young woman beside him made Harry think. Hermione had now developed a gorgeous body and although he would rate Lavender and Parvati slightly ahead of Hermione in terms of beauty, she was still extremely beautiful to him. She had certainly developed a wonderful pair of breasts and a firm ass.

He brushed away several strands of hair that were covering her face and continued to stare at her beautiful and gorgeous body. He started to gently massage her various body parts slowly so that she could sleep more. He was still massaging her when he gently kissed her forehead. He turned away for a minute then heard soft giggles beside him.

"If I pretend to be asleep again, will you continue what you were doing before?" Hermione asked.

"You were awake all this time and you didn't say anything?" Harry said in mock outrage.

Hermione put her hands on Harry's shoulder and gave him a tender massage. "I didn't want to say anything because I was savoring the treatment my boyfriend was giving me," she whispered into his ear and kissing him on the cheek.

"Savoring the treatment?" he asked.

"Yeah because you have really soft hands that feel good when you rub them on someone's body," she replied.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked, placing a hand near her stomach.

"Are you trying to touch certain parts of my body that you shouldn't be touching?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"What are you trying to say Miss Granger?" he asked in response.

"I can see how you want to touch some parts of my body that a lot of people would never touch in their lifetime," she said, smiling at him.

"Miss Granger, I would never ever think of doing something like that," he replied.

"Oh Harry, stop lying. Go ahead and touch them," she said, smiling at him.

Harry sat up on the bed and moved closer to Hermione. He kissed her softly before placing his hands over her breasts. After letting his hands linger on her breasts for a minute, he then put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Harry, you shouldn't be doing this. My parents might come in to my room at any minute."

"So? It's not like I give a damn," he said, kissing her.

Hermione felt her insides turn to lead when Harry kissed her like that. She had often failed to develop the courage and tell him that she loved him. There were numerous times when she could have done it but she had waited until now to tell him, almost two years after she had developed feelings for him. They continued to kiss, not knowing that the Dave and Anna Granger had seen them and left the house with smiles on their faces.

After eating a breakfast of eggs and toast, Harry and Hermione were sitting around in the living room of the Granger home. Dave and Emma Granger had left earlier so that they could go to work at their office and had left a note saying they had left.

"So Herm, what are we going to do today?" Harry asked.

"I don't know silly," Hermione replied.

"Are we going to do any studying today Hermione?" he asked.

"Harry, of course we are! Don't you know that we have to take the NEWT's real soon?" she asked.

Harry then gave her his usual pout. "I don't want to study, I want to be with the woman I love," he said, picking up Hermione in his arms.

"Harry, please let me down," she replied.

"I'll let you down if you promise me that we are not going to study today and study another day," he replied, gazing into her eyes.

Hermione found herself mesmerized by Harry's wonderful green eyes and felt at ease in his arms. Maybe Harry was right after all. They could study another day and go to see a movie today. She had especially wanted to see the movie _ 'Titanic'_ which had just came out not too long ago. "Okay Harry, we're not going to study today. Instead we're going to see a movie by the mall and go shopping," she replied.

"What movie are we seeing?"

"We're seeing _'Titanic'_ Harry, so we should get ready to leave the house."

"Okay, meet you here in several minutes?"

"Sure Harry."

Harry and Hermione went upstairs to find some clothes to change into. Hermione decided to wear a sweater and a pair of blue jeans. Harry on the other hand, chose to wear a sweatshirt over a t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Both of them also took a jacket with them because the temperature was anywhere from five degrees below zero to one degree. Twenty minutes later, both of them were ready to leave and stored their wands in their jeans. They left the house and walked to the nearest bus stop, which was two meters away from the Granger home.

"Why can't we just apparate there?" Harry asked, as they stood waiting for the bus.

"Harry, you don't know the coordinates to the shopping mall do you? and how am I supposed to get there if you apparate there?" Hermione asked in reply.

"Fair point Herm," he said.

The bus arrived five minutes later and Harry and Hermione got on the bus. They found seats by the back and sat close to each other. Harry put his arms around Hermione's shoulder and she put her head on his shoulder. As the bus moved on, Harry watched the scenery as it passed by.

"Harry, we should be at the mall in twenty five minutes," Hermione whispered and Harry nodded in reply.

They started to kiss each other and twenty five minutes later, got off in front of a fairly big shopping mall. They entered and went straight to the movie theater, which was all the way in the back of the mall. By now, a long line of people waiting to buy tickets had formed.

"Hermione, why don't you go to buy some popcorn and soda pop while I wait for the tickets and we can meet up later?" Harry asked.

"Good idea Harry, remember we want the eleven thirty showing of _'Titanic' _honey. I'll meet up with you later," she said, kissing him before walking away.

Harry heard some laughing from behind him and turned around to see a fairly attractive woman with blonde hair in her early twenties giggling behind him. She stopped briefly when she saw Harry, then placed a hand on his shoulder and continued to giggle.

"I'm so sorry," she said between giggles.

"It's okay," Harry replied.

"It's just that you two look like the perfect couple," the woman said.

"Uh, that would be a compliment?" Harry asked.

"Of course silly, I'm Jennifer Brooks," the woman said.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said.

By now Harry had reached the front of the line to buy tickets. "It was nice talking to you Miss Brooks," he said as he reached the front of the line.

"Same here Harry," she said, giving him a wave that Harry returned.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" asked the attendant at the counter, another attractive woman with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Um, I would like to buy two tickets for the eleven thirty showing of _ 'Titanic',_" Harry said.

"Ooh, here with your girlfriend to see the movie?" the attendant asked.

"Um yeah," Harry said.

"Enjoy the movie sir. It has been a pleasure to speak with you," the attendant said, giving Harry the tickets.

"Same here," Harry replied, giving her money for the tickets.

Harry then walked over to where the concession stand was and saw Hermione standing there waiting for him with a huge bucket of popcorn and a huge soda in her hands.

"We're going to split the soda and the popcorn Harry," she said as they made their way into the theater to see the movie.

"Okay I don't care," he replied.

They gave their tickets to an attendant who ripped off part of the ticket and then told them where they had to go to see the movie. Harry and Hermione then went into the theater, picked two seats near the back and Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder.

A/N: Pretty please review (does that even make sense?)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: It's not mine. Why did it take so long for me to upload? See below.

Chapter 23- An attack

Almost three hours later, Harry and Hermione walked back out into the mall after they had finished seeing _Titanic_. After they had seen the movie, both of them had agreed to walk around the mall until maybe four or five then go back to the Granger home.

"Where do you want to go now Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know about you Harry but I'm hungry. Let's go eat lunch," she said.

"I'm okay with that idea," he said, taking her hand and walking in the direction of the food court.

"Where do you want to eat Harry?" she asked.

"Oh I don't care. Wherever you want to go and eat," he replied.

"That's so sweet of you," she said, moving closer to him and kissing him on the lips.

Harry responded to her kiss by wrapping his arms around her and pushing her against the railing. Their tongues met in a steamy and passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to break. Reluctantly, both of them stopped then pulled apart so that they could breathe and take in some oxygen. Once they had finished their break, Hermione looked at Harry then smiled before she continued to kiss him. After several more minutes of kissing, both of them reluctantly pulled away and continued in the direction of the food court. Several minutes later, they reached the food court and stood there for a minute.

"Hmm, I'm not sure which one we should eat Harry," she said.

"Then why don't you just pick the one that you did not eat last time?" he asked.

"Hey, that's a great idea," she said, pulling Harry toward a stand that sold Chinese food. After ordering some food, both of them found a table to sit at and they ate their food in silence. When they were halfway done with their meal, an elderly couple came up to their table.

"I must say that both of you look so adorable," the old man said.

"Oh thank you very much sir," Harry said.

After the old couple had walked away, Harry looked at Hermione and both of them started to giggle. Hermione placed her hand on Harry and stared at him before speaking.

"That was really weird," she said.

"But he's right too," he said.

"Yeah, well," she said.

After they were done eating, they walked toward some stores. Instead of going into stores however, both of them started to kiss outside of a store. They were still kissing when Harry felt a sharp pain in his scar that indicated that Voldemort was nearby. Harry immediately fell to his knees and Hermione kneeled down beside him.

"Harry, something bad is going to happen right?" she asked him nervously.

"Voldemort is coming," Harry whispered.

Within seconds several pops could be heard as Voldemort and his Death Eaters appeared in the mall. Laughing evilly, they sent killing curses at bystanders, killing most of them. Harry struggled to his knees then turned to face Voldemort.

"Harry Potter, so nice to see you again," Voldemort said.

"Get out of here Voldemort," Harry said.

"Potter, you are not the one making decisions here. I am," Voldemort said.

"You better get prepared for a fight," Harry said.

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "A fight? We shall see about that Harry Potter, _ CRUCIO!_"

Harry easily ducked the curse and turned to Hermione. "Stay low Hermione," he whispered before turning to Voldemort. "STUPEFY!" Harry said, sending a stunner at Voldemort.

Voldemort ducked the curse. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted.

Harry ducked then got up. "EXPELLIMARUS!"

Voldemort's wand started to fly toward Harry but Voldemort managed to keep a hand on his wand. "CRUCIO!" he shouted.

Harry ducked the curse and rolled over to his side. "IMPEDIMENTA!"

Voldemort ducked then got up and started laughing. "Harry Potter, champion of muggles and other vile scum. Your buddy Snape died so are you ready to join him?" Voldemort asked.

"Never," Harry replied.

Voldemort grew angry. "Very well then. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry ducked and turned to Voldemort. "Oh come on Riddle, you can do better than that," he said.

Voldemort got angry again and shrieked in rage. "SERPENTIOSA!"

Two huge poisonous snakes appeared out of Voldemort's wand. They started to slowly move over to Harry who spoke in parseltongue. "Leave, I am not your enemy," he said.

The snakes turned back and headed toward Voldemort who got rid of them with a wave of his hand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry ducked and saw Hermione rise. "Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Harry, I'm going to try and get help," Hermione whispered.

"Stay low Hermione," Harry said, continuing his battle with Voldemort.

Hermione slowly made her way to an exit but before she could reach it, she found three Death Eaters blocking her way.

"If it isn't Potter's mudblood girlfriend," one of the Death Eaters said menacingly.

"Hmm, she looks so pretty, we should rape her," another said.

Hermione was getting fed up with their taunts. She took out her wand and knocked all of them out with stunners. Hermione then crawled to an exit and left the mall. She took out the phoenix pin and found herself in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, where Remus, Tonks and Moody were sitting around.

"Hermione, what is it?" Tonks asked.

"It's Harry, he's fighting Voldemort at a mall," Hermione replied.

Remus grabbed some floo powder and tossed it into the fire. He spoke with someone on the other side for a minute then looked at Moody.

"All right, you're going to show us the mall and I'm gonna call for back-up," Moody said.

Hermione nodded and she described as much details as possible to the Order. They apparated there and left Hermione with Moody.

"Moody, how am I going back there?" Hermione asked.

"Who says you're going anywhere?" Moody asked.

"Wait, so you mean I'm not going to the mall even though Harry is busy fighting?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you're going with me in a minute," Moody said, giving her a hat as a portkey. Hermione touched part of the hat and found herself inside the mall.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" someone shouted when Hermione entered.

Hermione ducked the curse. "STUPEFY!" she yelled, looking around for Harry. Then she saw him. He and Voldemort were battling on beams near the roof.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort cried.

Harry ducked and saw members of the Order taking out Voldemort's Death Eaters. He then saw Dumbledore stand next to him.

"You have lost this battle Tom," Dumbledore said.

Voldemort shrieked in rage. "You may have won this battle but you won't win the war," he hissed angrily.

"We'll be ready for that," Harry said.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted before he apparated along with his Death Eaters who weren't unconscious.

Dumbledore helped Harry get down from the beam and Harry surveyed the damage in front of him. Storefronts were destroyed, people were lying on the ground either unconscious or dead and the mall looked like a complete mess. Harry sighed and went over to Hermione, who had tears in her eyes.

"Harry, I was so worried about you," she whispered, hugging him.

"Don't worry Hermione, I always find a way to survive," Harry said, kissing her.

They were interrupted by Tonks, who had gone over to where they were standing and coughed embarrassedly. "Are you two lovebirds okay? No wounds or anything like that?" she asked.

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads. "We're fine Tonks," Harry said.

"Well, if you have no problems, you can leave now while we obliviate everyone's memory," Tonks said.

Hermione nodded, grabbed Harry's hand and led him back to the bus stop. They waited for a few minutes before a bus appeared. They got on the bus and found themselves outside the Granger home almost fifteen minutes later. They entered the house and Harry felt some pain in his back. He fell onto a knee and Hermione looked at him with concern in her eyes before dragging him to a couch.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Something hurts in my back," he said, taking off his shirt.

"I don't see anything unusual. Maybe your muscles are sore," Hermione said, gently massaging his back with her hands.

Harry moaned when he felt Hermione rubbing his back with her soft hands. "That feels good Herm," he said.

"Does it hurt anymore Harry?" she asked.

Harry didn't reply. Instead he savored the way he felt when her hands were rubbing him. He then turned around and grabbed Hermione. "I will tell you what I need to do," Harry said, kissing Hermione. His tongue roamed all over her mouth and she responded by placing her hands around him and moaning softly. They were soon interrupted by an owl.

"Who are you looking for?" Harry asked, looking down at the letter. He saw it was from Bill so Harry excused himself then read the letter in the kitchen.

_Hey Harry,_

_Ron says you want to know about contraception for wizards. Well, there are several different types of contraception available to wizards but I use something known as a desire potion. What this does is it allows you to make love with a witch for up to 24 hours without the risk of having a baby. It is an easy potion to make, it's in a book called 'Potions for Lovers' or you can buy it in stores. If you have anymore questions. feel free to owl me any time you want. I also enclosed a sample that can last you a week._

_Bill_

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked, grabbing his letter.

"It's nothing," Harry muttered when Hermione began to laugh.

"Worried about having little Harrys running around?" she asked.

"No, I'm more concerned about having little bossy know-it-alls running around," he replied with a smirk.

Hermione started to giggle and she walked over to Harry. "Don't worry, I've been taking contraception every time we make love to each other," Hermione said.

"You have? Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't want to have kids until I graduate from Hogwarts," she said.

"Oh, I see. Well Miss Granger, you never cease to amaze me," he said.

"Oh be quiet and kiss me," she said.

Harry moved closer to Hermione and started to kiss her. She moaned in pleasure and took off her shirt. Her lips moved slowly across his lips and she placed her hands across his back. Hermione felt Harry place his hands around her waist and his tongue going into her mouth. Suddenly, they heard the front door open and they quickly separated. They looked up and saw the Grangers standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Um, hi mom, dad," Hermione said nervously, covering herself with her arms.

"Hermione, we understand what you and Harry were doing," Anna Granger said.

"Don't worry about it Hermione," Dave Granger said.

"What do you two want to eat tonight?" Anna Granger asked.

"Um, I'll take whatever Hermione wants," Harry said.

"I'll take whatever Harry wants," Hermione said a split-second later.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. "Why don't we just eat sandwiches or something for dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm, that's a good idea. So what do you want?" Dave Granger asked.

"I'll take a roast beef and cheese with lettuce, tomatoes and a little mayo," Hermione said.

"I'll have the same as Hermione," Harry said.

A few minutes later, Dave Granger came back with sandwiches. Everybody ate in silence and thought about Christmas, which would be tomorrow. Finally Harry went to take a shower at eleven and Hermione followed him upstairs. Harry and Hermione were soon lying naked in the same bed.

"Harry, you're so gorgeous," Hermione sighed.

"So Hermione, what are you planning to do with me tonight?" he asked.

"Well, Mr. Potter, as you may know, tomorrow is Christmas. I am going to be spending the day with someone I love, she whispered.

"Yeah, same here," Harry said.

Hermione moaned and went on top of Harry. She placed her hands on an area below his waist and gave it a squeeze. She then started to kiss Harry and felt his hands around her waist. "Oh Harry," she whispered as she felt him squeeze her nipple.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you show me Mr. Potter," she replied.

"Did you place a silencing charm on this room?" he asked.

"Of course I did Harry," she replied.

Hermione felt Harry kiss her body, moving from her face all the way down to her stomach. He then thrust himself inside Hermione as she grabbed his hair and started to scream. He then pulled out of her and started to lick her nipples. Hermione felt aroused but she forced Harry to stop.

"Hermione, did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No Harry, that was some of the best feelings I have ever had in my life," she whispered, kissing his chest.

"Then why did you stop me?" he asked.

"That's because I want to ask you something Harry," she said.

"What do you want to ask me?" he asked.

"Harry, how long is your umm.. you know?" she asked.

"That is something I do not want to discuss now," he said.

"Sure Harry," she said, before they continued to kiss. Soon both of them were asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: I plan to make this story 30 chapters long and have a sequel. Please read and review. Thank you. I haven't updated for two reasons. One was because I was busy fighting with other people (namely my parents) and two, I just didn't have the time.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: It's not fair. It's not mine.

Chapter 24- Christmas with the Grangers

Harry woke up the next morning and realized it was Christmas Day. He glanced at an alarm clock near the bed and saw it was only seven AM. Harry sighed and looked down after feeling a weight on his chest. He saw a naked Hermione lying next to him sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest. He saw her beautiful wavy brown hair, no longer bushy flowing all around her. Harry also saw her firm, small breasts and her beautiful body. With a sigh, Harry placed his arms around her and kissed her forehead lightly then placed a hand on the small of her back. He gently rubbed her back and then kissed her forehead again. When he looked down, he saw a pair of brown eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Good morning to you too ma'am. Merry Christmas young lady," he replied.

"Harry, I know its Christmas and all but I don't feel like getting up yet," she whispered.

"Well, why don't we stay in bed for a while," he replied, gently rubbing her back.

"Oh Harry, you don't know how good that feels," she said.

"Maybe you can return the favor to me," he replied.

"With pleasure Mr. Potter," she said, rubbing his neck.

Harry felt a sensation he had never felt in his life. "Hermione, tell you what, why don't we just stop and make love to each other now?" he asked after five minutes.

"That's a good idea Harry," she replied.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He thrust himself into Hermione and started to finger her nipples with his hands. Harry then stopped playing with them and he started to lick them with his tongue. Meanwhile, Hermione was feeling pleasure like she had never felt and she knew it was all because of Harry. Hermione grabbed the hair on the back of Harry's head and started to scream loudly in pleasure. She then stopped Harry and pulled him down to the bed, kissing him. Harry kissed her back and he slid a hand all over her body, making sure he went over her entire body.

"Oh Harry, you don't know how you make me feel," Hermione whispered.

"Well Miss Granger, I think I know just fine," he said, kissing her forehead.

"So Harry, how long are you?" she asked.

Harry looked at her surprised. "You still want to know?" he asked.

"Of course I do Harry, besides you can think of it as a Christmas gift to me," she said.

"I already got you something Hermione," he said.

"Well, can you please tell me anyway?" she asked, giving him a sad face.

"Oh fine," Harry muttered.

"Thank you Harry!" Hermione squealed, hugging him tightly.

"The honest truth is I seriously don't know Hermione," he said.

Hermione looked shocked. "You mean you never measured yourself?" she asked.

Harry shook his head sadly and placed his arms around Hermione, pulling her closer to him. "But I will let the witch I love measure me," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione looked at Harry excitedly. "You mean you will let me measure you?" she asked.

"Of course," he whispered.

Hermione went over to the table beside the bed and took out a twelve inch ruler. "No offense Harry, but I don't think you're over twelve inches," she said. She reached down and gently stroked Harry's manhood so she could get a better reading. Once she was done, she gasped and looked at Harry longingly.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Of course not Harry," she said.

Harry gave her his sad puppy dog pout. "I don't think its fair if you know something that personal about me but I don't know anything personal about you," he said.

"Silly Harry, I was going to tell you something personal about me. I was going to tell you my bra size," Hermione whispered.

"Oh really Miss Granger? And just what might that be?" he asked.

"I'm a 32-B," she whispered.

At that moment, Hermione's parents decided to enter the room. Hermione saw them, shrieked and hid herself with the blankets, blushing furiously. Harry looked up embarrassed, but the Grangers were smiling at him and Hermione.

"Merry Christmas to the two of you!" Dave and Anna Granger shouted before running away giggling.

Harry smiled at Hermione before he rose from the bed and walked to the window. "Hermione, its snowing outside," he said.

"It is?" Hermione asked, going over to look for herself. She stood beside Harry and they looked at the beautiful sight in front of them.

"Hermione, do you think we should be going downstairs?" he asked.

"Hmm, I guess you're right Harry. After all we can continue what we did last night tonight," she said.

They went downstairs where Anna Granger had given both of them a large plate with eggs, ham and toast along with a glass of orange juice. Harry and Hermione ate in silence but kept glancing over at Dave and Anna Granger who seemed to be whispering to each other. When they were done, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and she moved over to sit on the same chair as him. She placed her head on his shoulder and he put his arms around her. Harry suddenly remembered something.

"Mrs. Granger, would you like me to clear the dishes?" Harry asked.

Anna and Dave Granger as well as Hermione looked at Harry as if he was crazy. "Nonsense Harry, you're our guest. We want you to spend some time with our daughter," Anna Granger said.

"Yeah then there's presents to open afterwards," Dave Granger said.

A few minutes later, Harry and the Grangers were sitting in the living room where a Christmas tree had been set up. Harry looked at a stack of presents that were his and he realized he forgot to take down Hermione's gift. Quickly, he ran upstairs to take down her gift. He had sent the Weasleys, Parvati and others' gifts yesterday so that they could receive it today. After getting Hermione's gift from his backpack, he went downstairs.

"Harry, what happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"I had to get something," Harry replied.

"Well, here's your present Harry. Merry Christmas," Hermione said, giving him a package and a hug.

"Thank you Hermione. Here's yours. Merry Christmas," he said, giving her his gift and returning her hug.

Harry opened his gift and saw several interesting books including a book on the history of Quidditch, a book about Defense Against the Dark Arts and his own copy of _'Hogwarts: A History.'_ "Wow, thanks Hermione," he whispered, leaning over to kiss her.

"Harry, this is so beautiful," Hermione said, holding up his gift.

"I hope you like it," Harry said.

"It's beautiful, of course I love it," she said, tears falling down her face.

Harry went over and placed his arms around Hermione. He started to gently wipe away the tears that were falling down her face. "What's wrong Hermione?" he asked softly,

"Oh Harry, its just I've always wanted something that reminds me of my dead grandma and this is something that reminds me of her," she whispered.

Harry hugged Hermione until she stopped crying. He then opened his other presents- a book about the different Quidditch teams in England from Ron, a bottle of cologne from Parvati, a sweater from Mrs. Weasley and more. When the Grangers and Harry were done opening presents, they all hugged. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and led him into the kitchen.

"Harry, I don't know about you but I do know I'm going out to play in the snow," she said.

"That's a good idea Miss Granger. Let's get dressed then meet downstairs," Harry suggested.

Ten minutes later, Harry was wearing his heavy coat, gloves and a scarf. He was waiting for Hermione who came down bundled up in a lot of clothes, gloves, a scarf and a hat. She smiled at him and they walked outside to the snow. Harry immediately noticed the cold and he shivered slightly. He grinned at Hermione, rolled up a snowball and threw it at her. His snowball hit Hermione in the back and she looked up and glared at him angrily.

"Harry James Potter! What in the world do you think you're doing?" she shrieked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked, throwing another snowball at her.

"That's it Potter. You asked for it," she said, enchanting over a dozen snowballs to fly at him.

Harry ducked most of the snowballs Hermione had enchanted to fly at him but some were able to hit him. When all the snowballs passed, Harry could see Hermione was nowhere in sight. _'Hmm, she wants to try and trick me?'_ he thought, rolling up a snowball. Harry saw a pair of footsteps resembling Hermione's that led to a big tree. _'Ha, we'll see who's surprised now,'_ he thought, slowly creeping around the tree. Harry suddenly heard a noise, looked up and saw a huge pile of snow falling down on him. Using his Quidditch reflexes, Harry was able to roll out of the way but he got hit in the face by a huge snowball, causing him to fall down to the ground.

"Ha, I got you!" Hermione said.

Harry held up both of his hands in surrender. "I say we declare a truce Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione walked over to Harry and extended her hand. Harry grabbed her hand and then pulled her down to the ground so she fell on top of him. He made a snowball with his other hand and threw it at the back of her head. Harry then slowly stroked her back and put his other hand on her face.

"Harry, you're hands are so cold," she whispered.

"Well, is this better?" he asked, using a spell to warm his hands.

"Yeah, its so much better," she replied.

"Hermione, I love you," he whispered.

"Harry, I love you too," she whispered, kissing him.

As their kiss got more passionate, they heard some footsteps approaching. They separated, looked up and saw Dave Granger coming toward them. Hermione got off Harry and helped him get up off the ground. They brushed off the snow from their clothes as Dave Granger got closer.

"Are you two kids coming in yet? You've been out here in this frigid weather for over an hour and your mom is concerned about the welfare of the two of you Hermione," Dave Granger said.

"Tell her we're going in now," Hermione said.

Harry placed his arms around Hermione's waist and walked back with Hermione. They walked back in silence and when they got back, they promptly went up to Harry's room. After taking off their coats, gloves and scarves so that Harry was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans and Hermione was wearing jeans and a sweater, Harry and Hermione sat on Harry's bed and started to kiss. Hermione pulled off Harry's shirt to reveal a muscle shirt underneath. Hermione pulled that off too as Harry pulled off her sweater and tank top. Harry was now on the bed without a shirt on and Hermione was only wearing her bra. Hermione rubbed her hands all over Harry's muscular chest and moaned.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, its just your body is so muscular," she replied.

"I see," he replied, placing his hands over Hermione's back.

Harry and Hermione did not do much for the rest of the day. They continued to kiss until it was lunch when they ate sandwiches then went back upstairs to enjoy each other's company for the rest of the day. At dinner, Anna Granger had cooked up a delicious meal of roast beef, chicken parmesan, baked potatoes, corn and pudding to top it all of. Harry and Hermione ate as much food as they could and then went back upstairs to continue kiss.

"Harry, my mom is trying to make me fat," Hermione said.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked, placing a hand over her flat stomach. "You seem extremely beautiful to me," he whispered.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," she replied.

Harry and Hermione stayed up kissing until eleven. Then both of them went to shower and came back out to sleep in Harry's bed. Both of them lay on the bed naked, holding onto each other tightly. Each of them was thinking about spending the holidays with each other then they started to touch each other.

"Hermione, what do you want to do tonight?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I love it when you make love to me," she whispered.

Harry placed his hands on her waist and moved closer to her. "So you want me to make love to you?" he asked.

"Please Harry?" Hermione said.

"Anything for the witch I love," he said, shifting so he could make love with Hermione. Gently, he began to stroke her body and kissed her. Hermione grabbed Harry's hair and started to moan in pleasure.

"Oh Harry," she moaned as Harry thrust himself into her extremely quickly.

Harry and Hermione finished making love and Hermione was in Harry's arms again. He was kissing her forehead and she was moving her hands across his chiseled upper body. Hermione eventually fell asleep thinking about how nice it was to be with Harry and Harry fell asleep shortly afterwards thinking about Hermione.

A/N: Please read and review! Thank you all.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I don't own this.

Chapter 25- Return to Hogwarts

_Harry found himself standing in front of what seemed to be Hogsmeade. He saw several creatures including dementors, trolls, giants and dragons fighting with wizards. Harry recognized the scene right away. It was Voldemort's army against the side of the light. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light that made Harry duck. He looked and saw a figure holding a sword in one hand and a wand in another hand. The figure was simply amazing. Any creature that got in its way was immediately knocked out and the figure headed to where Voldemort was. The figure then fought Voldemort and finally killed Voldemort by stabbing Voldemort with the sword in his hand. Harry suddenly heard a voice._

_"That will be you one day Harry Potter," the voice said._

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Harry asked._

_"What you ask me is completely irrelevant but I will answer your questions. Harry Potter, I am you in the future. I am here to show you a sign of what will happen in the future," the voice said._

_"So I am going to end up killing Voldemort with a sword in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked._

_"You will be using the sword of Godric Gryffindor himself," the voice said._

_"How is that possible? I don't even know how to use a sword," Harry said._

_"You will learn eventually. Tantum validus mos superstes" the voice said._

_"What does that mean?" Harry asked._

_"It means only the strong will survive Harry Potter. Are you the strong?" the voice asked._

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He remembered he had just had another dream/vision where he had seen the future and spoken with someone who claimed to be him in the future. Harry remembered there was a sword involved and Harry would be one of the most powerful wizards. Taking deep breaths, Harry looked at the clock by the bed. It was only five AM and Harry sighed. He knew it was going to be near impossible for him to sleep again so he carefully rose so that Hermione could still sleep. Harry went to the bathroom and took a shower before he brushed his teeth. Harry then went downstairs to the kitchen where he saw Dave and Anna Granger sitting down.

"Good morning Harry! How are you this morning?" Dave Granger asked.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I'm fine," Harry said.

"Harry, dear its sort of early," Anna Granger said worriedly.

"It's okay. I normally don't sleep too long anyway," Harry said.

"Would you like some coffee or something?" Dave Granger asked.

"No thank you," Harry replied.

"Harry, we want to discuss something we feel is important and something we know you care about. We want to talk about Hermione's safety," Anna Granger said.

Harry sighed inwardly but he knew it was only going to be a matter of time before the Grangers were going to discuss Hermione's safety. "Um, there's this evil wizard named Voldemort who wants to kill all witches and wizards who have non-magical parents. Hermione falls under this category and she is one of Voldemort's biggest targets," Harry said.

"Why is that Harry?" Dave Granger asked.

"Well, what happens is that Voldemort had a reign of terror over sixteen years ago. Along with his followers, known as Death Eaters, Voldemort killed several people or tortured them to insanity. Among the people he killed were my parents. For some reason, Voldemort could not kill me. He tried but ended up losing most of his powers. When Voldemort finally gained all his powers back two years ago, I was his primary target and Hermione's one of my best friends," Harry said.

Dave Granger was shaking with rage. "What kind of asshole is that?" he asked.

"Harry, you know we're concerned about Hermione's safety but we also want her to be safe. If you're a primary target it's dangerous for Hermione to be with you," Anna Granger said.

"Yeah well, I told Hermione there were risks involved with dating me," Harry said.

"Harry, as parents, we would want her to break up with you because of safety reasons. However, we know our daughter will not let us do that. So we really don't know what to do," Dave Granger said.

"I really don't know what to say Mr. Granger. All I can say is that you should let her continue what she's doing now," Harry said.

"Can you tell us what can be done for Hermione's safety?" Anna Granger asked.

"I really can't say much. Hogwarts is probably one of the safest places ever and Hermione's learning how to defend herself. I also promise to do anything in my power to protect her," Harry said.

Dave Granger rose from his seat and walked over to Harry. "Well Harry, you've been completely honest with us so we have to thank you. Furthermore, you have our support in dating Hermione," he said, shaking hands with Harry.

"Thank you so much Harry," Anna Granger said, hugging him.

The Grangers then left the house and left Harry in the kitchen. With a sigh, Harry went back to his room where Hermione was now lying awake. She looked at Harry questioningly and Harry went to sit down on the bed with her.

"I just had a chat with your parents about your safety," Harry said.

"Well, you can't just dump me like that Harry. And there is no way my parents can make me break up with you," she said angrily.

"Whoa, Hermione calm down. I know I can't dump you because you're going to be a target for Voldemort anyway and your parents know they cannot make you break up with me because you are going to be mad at them. I also promised I'll do whatever I can to protect you," Harry said.

"Harry, you didn't need to do that," Hermione whispered.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," he replied.

"Aww, Harry its so sweet of you," she whispered.

Harry hugged Hermione. "Did you know I love you?" he asked.

"Of course I knew that. I love you too," she said.

"Well, we're on our own today. Where did your parents go by the way?"

"Oh they have to work today Harry."

"Hmm, that means we can do anything we want," he said, kissing her neck.

Hermione moaned as she felt Harry kiss her. "You know we do have to study and stuff," she said.

"Hermione, you do realize that we take NEWT's in June of our seventh year right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah but its never too early to prepare," she said.

Harry was about to respond when he felt pain shoot through his scar. Quickly, he put a hand up to his scar and waited for the pain to go away. Instead he saw a room lit by torches and a scientist working on something. Suddenly Harry heard a voice speak.

_"Are you done with the black plague?" a voice asked._

_"Yes, my lord I am done," the scientist replied._

_"When can I use it?" the voice asked._

_The scientist turned around and Harry saw the fear in his face. "You won't be able to use it," the scientist said, taking all samples of the black plague._

_"Don't be a fool," the voice hissed._

_"I cannot let you murder innocent people," the scientist said, pouring the samples all over himself, dying instantly._

_"Worthless muggle," the voice said, kicking the scientist's dead body. "I will need a new plan," the voice said. _

Harry felt a pair of hands grab him. He looked up and saw Hermione standing near him with concern all over her face. His scar did not hurt anymore and he was trying to remember the details of what had just happened. Harry then went over to a desk where there was some parchment and ink lying around.

"Harry, what just happened?" Hermione asked.

"I just had another vision or whatever it is and I'm writing to Dumbledore now," Harry said.

Hermione got off the bed and started getting dressed. "That's a good idea," she said.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I recently just had another dream/vision where I saw Voldemort's plan. He had a scientist working on the black plague and when Voldemort came for the black plague, the scientist poured the samples of the black plague all over himself. This caused my scar to hurt again and I just wanted to let you know. _

_Harry Potter_

Harry finished writing the letter and went to Hedwig. "Deliver this to Dumbledore," he said. Within minutes Hedwig took off and Harry was left with Hermione.

"So Mr. Potter, what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"Well, first I want to eat something," Harry said. "I'll cook too," he said.

"Aww, Harry that's so nice of you," she said.

"Anything for the witch I love," he said, kissing her cheek. "Where is the food?" he asked.

"Oh, its all lying around in the kitchen," Hermione said.

"See you downstairs," he said, going down into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Harry took out some bread, butter, bacon and eggs. He spread butter over the bread and put it in the toaster. Harry then started to scramble eggs and fry bacon. Within minutes, he was done and he placed the food on two plates. Harry carried the plates over to the table as Hermione came downstairs.

"Mmm, Harry, this smells great," Hermione said.

"You should taste it before you make any decision," he said.

"I don't need to taste it. I know that it's good because you cooked it," she said.

"That's nice," he said, sitting down to eat. Hermione joined him and they sat down to eat together.

For the next four days, nothing happened to Harry or Hermione. They spent most of the day in each other's company while Dave and Anna Granger were at work. They managed to study a little and finish their homework and soon enough it was time for them to go back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had sent them a letter earlier saying members of the Order would escort them to King's Cross where they would take the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts. On the day of their return, Harry and Hermione woke up early then went downstairs after brushing their teeth and taking showers. Once they were downstairs, they saw Remus and Dedalus Diggle waiting to take them to King's Cross along with the Grangers.

"Harry, Hermione, so nice to see you again," Remus said as Dedalus bowed.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione cried.

Remus smiled. "How many times do I have to tell you I am not your professor anymore?" he asked.

"Well, it looks like you two are going back to school," Dave Granger said.

"Yes we are Daddy," Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione ate a light breakfast then took their stuff down. Hermione hugged both her parents and Harry shook hands with Dave Granger and hugged Anna Granger. They followed Remus and Dedalus into a car that Mundungus Fletcher was driving.

"Harry, mate, young lady," Mundungus said in greeting.

"How are you Mundungus," Harry and Hermione said simultaneously.

For the next hour or so Mundungus drove the car into London and to King's Cross station. Remus and Dedalus got them carts for their trunks and they casually crossed the barrier between platforms nine and ten. They got there with some time to spare so Remus pulled them aside for a minute.

"Harry, Hermione, both of you have to be careful now. Voldemort's last plan was foiled but who knows when he will attack and who knows what he will do. The Order lost a spy in Snape so now, we are just going to have to assume what Voldemort does. So be careful and watch out for each other," Remus said, shaking hands with both of them.

Harry and Hermione nodded as Remus told them to enjoy the rest of the year. They went on the Hogwarts Express and found the compartment Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Randy Williams were sitting in. They joined them and exchanged pleasantries as the train started moving. Harry suddenly noticed Randy Williams staring at him in a strange way and both of them excused themselves and stepped outside.

"Hey Harry, I need you to help me out," Randy said.

"Sure mate, what can I do for you?" Harry asked as Crabbe and Goyle walked by.

"Harry Potter," Crabbe hissed angrily.

"What the fuck do you want?" Randy Williams said.

"Shut up you dumb shit. We only want to speak with Harry Potter," Goyle said.

"Well, you have to answer to me too," Randy Williams said.

"And me," Hermione called, running out.

"And the rest of us," Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and several other students said.

Crabbe and Goyle looked extremely angry. "You are a murderer Harry Potter. You killed Draco Malfoy and now you have to deal with us. Slytherins stick together and you're going to find out the hard way," Goyle said.

"Bullshit. Malfoy wanted to become a Death Eater and he was killed by another Death Eater. Furthermore, you two shouldn't even be here because I remember you two also wanted to be Death Eaters," Harry said.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at Harry angrily. They began to walk away but they quickly turned around and ran towards Harry.

A/N: Erm, I don't know what to say.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I don't own this

Chapter 26- A Change in Classes

_Crabbe and Goyle looked extremely angry. "You are a murderer Harry Potter. You killed Draco Malfoy and now you have to deal with us. Slytherins stick together and you're going to find out the hard way," Goyle said._

_"Bullshit. Malfoy wanted to become a Death Eater and he was killed by another Death Eater. Furthermore, you two shouldn't even be here because I remember you two also wanted to be Death Eaters," Harry said._

_Crabbe and Goyle looked at Harry angrily. They began to walk away but they quickly turned around and ran towards Harry._

Harry saw Crabbe and Goyle running toward him and he quickly got into a fighting stance. Harry saw spells come from other students but for some reason, the spells appeared to bounce off Crabbe and Goyle, doing no real damage to them. Crabbe reached out to grab Harry but Harry ducked and punched Crabbe in the stomach. Crabbe doubled over and Randy Williams came in to punch Crabbe in the face. Crabbe slumped over and Goyle punched Harry on the jaw. Harry stammered backwards as Hermione yelled and gave Goyle a low-blow. Goyle gasped and Harry punched him on the jaw. It seemed to have no effect on Goyle so Ron and Randy Williams both punched Goyle and knocked him out.

Hermione ran up to Harry with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay Harry?" she asked, placing a hand on the spot where Goyle punched him.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. I'm fine," Harry said.

"Well mudblood, you better watch out for your precious Saint Potter after the Quidditch game. Me and Goyle are going to make it a game nobody can forget," Crabbe said, getting up.

Harry saw a look of fury on Hermione's face that she had only given to Draco Malfoy. She went over and kicked Crabbe in the face then pulled out her wand. "I'm going to hex you into next week!" she shouted as Harry tried to restrain her.

"Hermione, calm down. Ignore these two scumbags," he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah that's right all you fucking idiots," Crabbe said.

Harry suddenly heard people send a stunner spell at Crabbe and Goyle. "STUPEFY!" several voices called at once. After all the spells had hit them, Crabbe and Goyle resembled giant worms in robes. Along with the help of several other students, Harry lifted them onto luggage racks then went back into the compartment with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Randy Williams and Lavender.

"Harry, I was so worried about you back there," Hermione whispered, kissing him.

"Mmm, its nice to know someone cares about me," Harry replied, returning her kiss.

They were soon interrupted by several coughs. Looking up, they saw a grinning Ginny and Lavender, a confused Ron and a smirking Randy Williams. Hermione snuggled closer to Harry and hugged him tightly. Harry placed his arms around her and returned her hug.

"Hermione, me and Dean Thomas got Harry's back on the Quidditch field," Randy Williams said.

"Hermione, Harry is an excellent flyer. You don't need to worry about him," Ron said.

"Yeah but still, I'm worried about Harry every time he plays Quidditch," Hermione said.

Harry pulled Hermione closer and kissed her. "Hermione, I can take care of myself," he said.

The witch selling snacks came by at that moment and Harry purchased each type of candy and shared it with everyone in the compartment. After talking a little more about their holidays, especially Harry's gifts, which everybody liked, they were almost at Hogsmeade. Everybody changed into their robes and boarded carriages which were nearby. After a short trip, they were in Hogwarts just in time for dinner.

"Mmm, perfect timing. I'm hungry," Ron said, causing Ginny, Hermione and Lavender to give him dirty looks.

"Ron, is all you think about food?" Lavender asked.

"Surprisingly, the answer is no. I'm busy thinking about a beautiful witch in love with me," he said.

"Oh Ron, that's so sweet," Lavender said, kissing him.

Everybody sat down and ate a delicious meal of turkey, mashed potatoes, corn and several other delicious courses. That was followed with desserts such as apple pie, Yorkshire pudding and more. After all the students seemingly overate, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back students who left for the Christmas holidays. As many of you are aware, the wizarding world faces a terrible danger today in the form of Lord Voldemort. After careful deliberation with my fellow professors, we have decided to allow Hogsmeade visits again," Dumbledore said before being interrupted by cheers. "However, there will be heavy security all over. On a more tragic note, our Potions master, Professor Snape has been killed by agents of Voldemort. He will be replaced by Miss Ellen Weiss, from the Swiss Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore said, dismissing all students after a round of polite applause for the new Potions teacher.

Harry was on his way to Gryffindor tower when Fawkes dropped a message over his shoulder. Harry unfolded the piece of parchment, which was from Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_Please meet me in my office after dinner. The password is gobstoppers. You may bring Miss Granger along if you like._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Along with Hermione, Harry went to Dumbledore's office where Dumbledore was waiting with three men and two women. Dumbledore looked up and smiled when Harry entered the room.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, you have arrived," he said.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. I spoke with Madam Marchbanks and she agreed to let you two skip your NEWTs due to the extraordinary circumstances surrounding you and your intelligence. As a result, the two of you will be removed from all your regular classes. I have been able to contact five people who are the best at what they do to train the two of you," Dumbledore said.

"Excuse me Professor, what exactly are we going to be trained in?" Hermione asked.

"I guess it's time for the two of you to meet your trainers. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, this is Byun Ho Kim, an expert on martial arts and hand to hand combat" Dumbledore said, gesturing to a somewhat muscular Asian man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kim said, shaking hands with both Harry and Hermione.

"This is Felipe St. Felix, master swordsman who will be teaching Harry how to use a sword in battle," Dumbledore said, gesturing to a man with a cloak who shook hands with Harry. "This is Robert Polonus, who will teach you how to fight duels," Dumbledore said, gesturing to a somewhat skinny man.

"Nice to meet the two of you," Polonus said, shaking hands with them.

"This is Rose Conner, who will be teaching the two of you Occulumency skills," Dumbledore said, gesturing to a woman with gray hair.

"It's nice to meet you two," she said, shaking hands with them.

"Finally this is Sarah Aberdeen, who will teach you some spells and curses that you will not learn in class," Dumbledore said, gesturing to a young blonde haired witch.

"It's my pleasure," she said, shaking hands with them.

"Tomorrow the two of you will start your training after breakfast. I will let your instructors figure out a schedule and you shall follow it. If you have no questions, I believe Professor McGonagall would like to see the two of you," Dumbledore said.

"Will I be able to continue Quidditch?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Of course you can," Dumbledore replied.

Harry and Hermione said goodbye to everybody in the room then went to visit Professor McGonagall's office. Since they held hands and walked slowly, they did not make it to Professor McGonagall's office until almost ten minutes later. Harry knocked on the door and he heard Professor McGonagall tell him to come in.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, please sit," Professor McGonagall said, pointing at some chairs around her desk.

Harry and Hermione sat down on the chairs and looked up expectedly at Professor McGonagall who took out some sheets of parchment and placed them on her desk. Professor McGonagall then coughed slightly then spoke again.

"Professor Dumbledore believes the two of you should learn how to be an animagus. Therefore I would like to know what type of animal you would like to transform into," Professor McGonagall said.

"I would like to be a cat," Hermione said.

"I would like to be an stag," Harry said.

"Very well then. I shall try to get one of those animals so you can practice. I want to see the two of you in my room tomorrow after dinner. Are we clear?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor," Harry and Hermione said.

"Very well then. The two of you are dismissed to do whatever you want," Professor McGonagall said with the hint of a smile on her face.

Harry and Hermione went back to Gryffindor tower which was somewhat empty because some of the younger students had already gone to bed. Harry and Hermione took seats by the fireplace and started to kiss each other passionately. They stopped around eleven and went back to Harry's bed to sleep.

"Harry, you know what to do," Hermione whispered, taking off her clothes.

Harry and Hermione made love that night and both of them woke up with smiles on their face the next morning. Both of them took showers and brushed their teeth before going down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They went down and ate a delicious breakfast of bacon, toast and waffles. After eating, they went up to the staff table where Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger if you would just follow me," Dumbledore said, leading them to an empty classroom where Sarah Aberdeen was waiting for them. "You will begin with Miss Aberdeen then continue with Mr. Kim in this room after an hour and a half. You will then have a lunch break and continue Mr. Polonus here and finish with Madam Conner. Harry will also train with Mr. St. Felix in the early mornings and you are excused Hermione," Dumbledore said.

"Very well then. Do you two have any questions?" Sarah Aberdeen asked. Harry and Hermione shook their heads, Dumbledore left and Sarah Aberdeen started to speak again. "I do not consider myself your teacher or professor so there will be no formalities like Professor Aberdeen or Miss Aberdeen or Ma'am. Please call me Sarah," she said as Harry and Hermione nodded. "Very well then. We shall begin with a demonstration from the two of you."

For the next fifteen minutes or so, Harry and Hermione used curses and spells they had learned in class or learned elsewhere. They used stunners, reductor curses, impedimenta jinxes and more before Sarah told them to stop.

"That was good. I see you are pretty advanced and you just need that final push to get over the top," Sarah said, giving them a smile. "Now, what I am going to show you now is called the Flameburst spell. To use this spell, hold your wands outstretched and say the words '_FLAMEIUS._' Now let's just practice without wands," Sarah said.

Harry and Hermione acted like they were holding their wands in their hands. "FLAMEIUS!" they shouted simultaneously. A little spark flew out from Harry's hand and hit the wall opposite him, causing Sarah to gasp in surprise.

"You can do wandless magic?" she asked.

"Um, yeah I did it once against Moody and it surprised him," Harry said.

"Well that is something I have to tell Dumbledore. Now try with your wands," Sarah said, waving her wand to create a set of targets for them to use.

Harry and Hermione tried to use the spell but found they were unsuccessful. After Harry and Hermione's third try, Sarah came over to help them. She adjusted the way they held their wands and whispered advice to them. On his first attempt after Sarah helped him, Harry was able to successfully cast the spell. Hermione took a little longer but she was successful on her third attempt.

"Wow, the two of you mastered this spell faster than I did. I didn't think you would have mastered this by the end of the first lesson but you proved me wrong," Sarah said, smiling. "Now we're going to continue with spells that are moderately difficult. The next spell I want to show you is the thunderbolt spell. To use this spell, point your wand at the sky so that the angle made by your arm and chest is 135 degrees. To use this spell, say 'THUNDERUS'," Sarah said, demonstrating the proper form. "Now try to do it without a wand," Sarah said.

Harry and Hermione were able to master this spell more quickly and Sarah was able to show them another spell, the illusion spell, which was where a user made it appear to their opponent that there were two versions of them. Harry and Hermione had difficulty in mastering this spell and Sarah told them that they would practice next week. She left and Byun Ho Kim entered the room.

"Good morning Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger," Kim said, bowing to them. "I am going to teach you how to fight with martial arts and stuff. Let's begin," he said.

A/N: To all the Draco fans who wished I kept Draco alive longer, please forgive me. Everyone else, you know what to do.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: This isn't my characters but it is my work.  


Chapter 27- Training in many ways

In their first lesson with Kim, Harry and Hermione learned about using martial arts while fighting an opponent. Kim spent their first lesson showing them the different blocking techniques available as well as different types of punches and kicks they could use. Kim also showed Hermione a low-blow tactic to use on men. After Kim's lesson, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall and were the first people there for lunch. Soon, Ron, Lavender and the rest of their fellow Gryffindor sixth years joined them.

"Harry, we heard you and Hermione are taking different classes?" Seamus asked.

"The professors told you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah and the way some of them said it gave me and Dean the impression that you two were busy doing non-school related topics," Seamus said, laughing with Dean and Ron.

Hermione glared angrily at them. "We are doing some important stuff related to fighting Voldemort," she said.

Ron and Ginny leaned over to speak with them. "So what exactly are you doing?" Ron asked.

"We're learning about several different topics including martial arts, Occulumency and more," Harry replied.

"Is it related to defeating You-Know-Who?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "What do you think Ron?" she asked.

Ron nodded then turned to the two huge sandwiches in front of him. One of his sandwiches was turkey and the other was roast beef. Ron used both of his hands to hold up the sandwiches and took a bite off one and turned to the other and took a bite. Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati looked on in disgust as Ron started to chew with his mouth open.

"Ron, you are so disgusting," Ginny said, turning to Randy Williams, her boyfriend.

"Seriously Ron, chew with your mouth closed," Parvati said, turning away to her boyfriend Seamus.

"Wutizs os dizgestin bout tha way I eat?" Ron asked, his mouth completely filled with turkey, roast beef, bread, lettuce and tomatoes.

Harry thought it was amazing Ron had managed to speak even with his mouth so full of food. He took a bite of his roast beef sandwich then looked at the reactions of Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati as well as Melissa and other Gryffindor girls. All of them looked at Ron disgustingly and some looked like they were sick.

"RON WEASLEY! DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Ginny yelled, causing half of the Great Hall to watch the Gryffindors.

Ron swallowed all his food then looked up. "I'm sorry everybody," Ron said.

"Please don't do this again," Lavender said, looking at him pleadingly.

Ron looked at Harry. _'Help me out mate!' _Ron whispered to him. Harry cleared his throat loudly to get attention and then spoke. "Well, I'm sure this is a phase Ron is going through. Hopefully he will stop in a few years or less so he will be more attractive to the ladies," Harry said, causing Ron to grin at him and Lavender to blush.

"I think I like Ron the way he is now," Lavender said, snuggling up to Ron.

After finishing lunch, Harry and Hermione waited for the Great Hall to clear before they went back to the classroom. They spent the rest of the day learning about defensive techniques in dueling with Polonus and tried mind-relaxing techniques with Conner. Finally they were done with lessons for the day and they went back to Gryffindor tower to relax before going down to dinner.

"Harry, you have a Quidditch practice tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Hermione. We're playing Slytherin in a few days," Harry replied.

"Well I'm going to shower now," Hermione said.

"I'm going to shower after practice tonight," Harry said.

Later on that night, Harry and Hermione were eating in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron had scheduled practice to be one hour after dinner so that food could be digested and the risk of a stomachache would decrease. It also allowed members to have some private time before practice started. Finally Harry, Ron and the other members of the Quidditch team went downstairs to the pitch. Hermione and Lavender also went along, claiming they wanted to see their boyfriends fly.

In the locker room, Harry and Ron had changed into their robes and were waiting for everybody else to finish changing. Once everybody was done, Ron and Harry went up in front of everybody. Ron took a deep breath and went in front of everybody to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on this fine team, we are going to face a tough emotional and physical challenge this Saturday when we play the Slytherin Quidditch team. The Slytherins have lost their captain and emotional leader Draco Malfoy. Slytherin is also our biggest rival and physically, they are huge compared to us. However, we have more talent, more heart and most importantly, more desire. Just remember to follow those formations we have been practicing and I promise you we will be victorious this Saturday. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you my word I will give it my all as keeper on Saturday. Just look around and make a promise to each other that you will win this Saturday," Ron said, letting Harry speak.

"Well, all of you heard Ron's speech. Just remember the Slytherins want to knock us off our perch but we are going to fight them until the very end. So what if the Slytherins are bigger than us? Like Ron said, we have superior talent and heart. They have nothing on us. So tonight, we are just going to go over some flying formations in preparation for our game," Harry said.

For the next one and a half hours, the Gryffindor Quidditch team practiced four different formations but they mostly focused on a formation Ron had thought of over the break. Ron called it the spread attack formation, which was designed to utilize the chaser's excellent passing abilities and speed. In this formation, Ginny would fly in the middle with Victoria Wells below her and Sandy Harris behind Ginny. When they got closer to the posts, Victoria Wells would fly off to the right and Sandy Harris would go left. Ginny would go straight and either shoot or pass to Victoria or Sandy at the last minute. When they were done, everybody went to the locker room to change.

Harry went to take a shower once he got back into the locker room. After taking a refreshing shower, he went outside, where Hermione was waiting. Once he stepped out, she hugged him and grabbed his hand. Holding hands, they slowly went back to Gryffindor tower where they sat on an armchair by the fireplace and started to kiss. They were soon interrupted by an embarrassed cough. They separated, looked up and saw Melissa standing near them.

"Um sorry to interrupt you two," Melissa said, blushing.

"Don't worry about it Melissa. What do you need?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was thinking about the OWLs and I was wondering if the two of you could help me prepare for my OWLs," Melissa said.

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. "Well, I'm pretty sure Miss Granger can help come up with a study schedule for you that will help you prepare," he said.

"Oh and what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione said, punching his arm lightly.

"No, what I meant was can I ask you about stuff I don't understand?" Melissa asked.

"Melissa, you should understand me and Hermione are some of the brightest students here at Hogwarts and we wouldn't mind helping you out," Harry said.

"Wow, you two are the greatest," Melissa squealed, hugging them both.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't really want to bother you Harry," Melissa said.

"Don't worry about it. What do you need?" Harry asked.

"Um, some boys have been trying to date me but I rejected all of them. I was wondering if you could sort of protect me in a way like an older brother," she said.

"Do I get to approve who goes out with you and all that?" Harry asked.

"Of course not Harry. I think a Gryffindor in my year may ask me out, Colin Creevey," she said.

"Colin's a muggle-born wizard who's into photography," Harry said.

"Wow, that is cool. I'm into photography too," Melissa said.

"There is a Hogsmeade weekend at the end of this week," Harry said.

"Harry James Potter, what are you trying to do?" Hermione asked.

"I'm trying to be matchmaker here and get Colin and Melissa together," Harry said.

"Oh, that's so nice of you Harry," Melissa said, hugging him.

Harry looked at his watch and saw it was almost eleven. "Well, I'm off to bed and you should try to sleep too Melissa," Harry said, stifling a yawn.

"Thanks for everything Harry and Hermione," Melissa said, going to the girl's dormitories.

"Harry, I think I'll sleep in my dorms," Hermione said.

"Good night Herm," Harry said, kissing her.

"Good night Harry," she said, going up to her dorm.

Harry went upstairs to his bed and changed into his pajamas. He then fell asleep on his bed.

_Harry had another vision where he was in Voldemort's body. Voldemort was walking through a big old fashioned house and stopped in front of a big room. Harry/Voldemort then entered the door where a dozen or so Death Eaters were waiting. Upon Harry/Voldemort's arrival, all of the Death Eaters immediately went on their knees and bowed._

_"My loyal Death Eaters, I have an attack planned," Voldemort said._

_"What type of plan is it my lord?" a Death Eater asked._

_"This Sunday is a Hogsmeade weekend for those brats at Hogwarts. We shall attack then and overwhelm them with our advantage in numbers. Leave no one alive. Kill all men, women, children and animals that get in your way. This shall become a severe blow to the world. We will also try to use Potter's mudblood girlfriend as leverage to get to Potter," Voldemort said._

_The Death Eaters murmured excitedly among each other upon hearing the news. Harry/Voldemort watched them and grinned evilly. Harry/Voldemort then started to laugh evilly as the other Death Eaters joined in and started to laugh too._

Harry woke up with a start as he felt his scar burning. He recalled the details of his latest dream/vision and jotted it down on a piece of parchment. Looking at his watch, Harry saw it was only four AM in the morning. After making several failed attempts to fall asleep again, Harry simply got up, took a shower, brushed his teeth and went down to the common room with the book on Quidditch Hermione had given to him for Christmas. Harry was reading when he heard a commotion from the boys dormitories. Looking up, Harry saw Colin Creevey walk down the stairs.

"Can't sleep Colin?" Harry asked.

Colin jumped a little when he heard Harry's voice. "Harry! I didn't know you were up so early," he said.

"What brings you here at this time?" Harry asked.

"I was too busy thinking about some stuff," Colin said.

"Really? What were you thinking about?" Harry asked.

"Um, I was thinking about Melissa because I think I love her," Colin whispered.

"So why don't you take her to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Harry asked.

"That's the thing. I'm not exactly the best looking person in the school and I don't really have any other hobbies other than photography. I don't even know if she likes me or not and I fear getting rejected."

"Colin, mate, you're in Gryffindor. Obviously, you have some courage otherwise you'd be in one of the other houses. Besides, you don't know if she's into photography too. Go for it mate. Ask her out sometime before this weekend."

Colin listened to what Harry had to say intently. "Wow, thanks Harry," he said, going back to his bed.

Harry watched Colin go up the stairs to the dormitories before he continued to read his book. Almost half an hour later, Harry heard a noise behind him. Before the other person could say a word, Harry had risen from his seat and had his wand pointed at the person, which turned out to be Felipe St. Felix.

"Mr. Potter, how are you this morning?" Felipe asked.

"Do you always try to sneak up on people?" Harry asked.

"I only do that to test my new students and you have passed with flying colors," Felipe said, smiling.

"Is this when I'm going to learn how to use a sword?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Potter. Now please follow me," Felipe said, taking Harry to a large unused classroom. "Now Mr. Potter, you are going to learn how to use a sword in defense and use it to attack occasionally. Please get into the stance I show you," Felipe said, going into a stance with his feet shoulder length apart, knees slightly bent and hands in front.

"Is this a defensive stance?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is Mr. Potter. Now remember your eyes deceive you and you should trust your feelings," Felipe said.

For the rest of the period, Felipe showed Harry how to move around in that stance and taught Harry some basic thrusts with a sword. Harry also practiced with a stick Felipe gave to him for a few minutes. When they were done, Felipe dismissed Harry and told him they would continue again tomorrow.

A/N: You know what to do. Please read and review.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I don't own this. I really don't.  


Chapter 28- Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and more

"The key to changing your hair and nails is to concentrate and picture your new hair or nails in your mind," Professor McGonagall told Harry and Hermione. It was their first lesson on how to become an animagus because Professor McGonagall was able to find a stag and a cat shortly after Harry and Hermione had told her what animals they wanted to be.

Harry and Hermione looked down and saw that they had managed to change their nails and hair to the way they wanted it to. Professor McGonagall watched them and gave them a slight smile before she showed them the technique needed to actually change into an animal. To their surprise and to the delight of Professor McGonagall, Harry and Hermione were able to successfully transform on their first attempt.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. It appears that you no longer need to have me teach you how to become animaguses any longer because the two of you have mastered it already," McGonagall said, giving them a rare smile. "Professor Dumbledore has also informed me to tell you that you should not reveal the fact that you are animaguses to anyone," Professor McGonagall said.

The next day, Harry and Hermione were practicing a spell with Sarah Aberdeen when Professor Dumbledore appeared in the classroom. Dumbledore observed them for a few minutes and then he interrupted them.

"Miss Aberdeen, may I speak with Mr. Potter for a moment?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course Headmaster," Sarah replied.

"Ah Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said when Harry walked over. "I would like to inform you that starting tonight, you will be learning about wandless magic with Professors Moody and Flitwick in Professor Moody's room," Dumbledore said before leaving.

Later on that day, Harry said goodbye to Hermione and went to Professor Moody's room. He knocked then entered the room and saw Moody and Flitwick sitting down.

"Mr. Potter! You have arrived," Flitwick said.

"Right Potter, wandless magic is simple. Just try to focus with your mind and then say the incantation," Moody said, before demonstrating a summoning spell without using a wand.

For the next hour or so, Harry tried to use wandless magic but found he had difficulty doing so. Flitwick and Moody gave him advice after each unsuccessful attempt and Harry was able to leviate a quill after what seemed to be an eternity.

"Well done Mr. Potter!" Flitwick squealed.

"Potter, once you can do the simplest spell without a wand, you can do anything without a wand. Try some more complex spells," Moody said.

Harry thought about the form of his patronus. He decided to try out the Patronus charm without a wand. Thinking of the first time he and Hermione kissed, Harry said the incantation. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry said. A stag then emerged in front of Harry, bowed and went away. Harry then tried a stunner, reductor curse and more complex spells Sarah had taught him.

"Congratulations Potter, you are an extremely fast learner," Moody said.

"Well, I think we are done with our lessons Mr. Potter," Flitwick said.

For the next few days, Harry and Hermione continued to train with their instructors and were able to make excellent progress in all of their training sessions, causing instructors to be excited. Harry even used wandless magic in some training sessions, impressing Hermione and his instructors. Soon enough it was Friday night, the night before the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch match. Harry had gone to sleep early and Hermione had declined his offer to sleep with him. Up in his bed, Harry was having a pleasant sleep until he had another dream/vision.

_"My lord, we are ready to carry out your wishes," a Death Eater said._

_"Very well then. Get Nott, Crabbe and Goyle to follow you," Voldemort said._

_Voldemort then apparated over to Salem in America along with his followers. People were still up in Salem and they looked at Voldemort and his Death Eaters in surprise. Laughing madly, Voldemort and his followers started to kill people left and right. Suddenly, a group of a dozen American Aurors appeared out of nowhere._

_"By order of the Ministry of Magic, surrender your wands!" one of the Aurors shouted._

_"What happens if we don't?" Voldemort asked._

_"We have the power to use any force necessary to get you to surrender your wands," the Auror replied._

_Voldemort started to laugh. "You want my wand? Here," he said, extending his wand to the Auror. The Auror reached forward to take it but Voldemort was too fast for him. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted, killing the Aurors. His Death Eaters then killed the remaining Aurors as Voldemort laughed evilly. _

_"My lord, we are done. Should we put up the Dark Mark and burn these buildings?" a Death Eater asked._

_"Of course you should do that," Voldemort said, raising his arms to get the attention of his Death Eaters. "We have returned!" Voldemort shouted as the Death Eaters cheered loudly. "Soon, we will face no resistance whatsoever in our plans to control the world. This world will be ours!" Voldemort yelled as his Death Eaters cheered and set the buildings in Salem on fire. When they were done, Voldemort and his Death Eaters apparated back to England._

_Meanwhile, the remains of Salem slowly burned to the ground, killing all people inside. It also served as a painful reminder that Voldemort was a threat to every nation._

Harry woke up with his scar hurting. Quickly, Harry wrote down the details of his latest vision on a piece of parchment, went to the owlery and got Hedwig to deliver his letter to Professor Dumbledore. He then returned to Gryffindor tower and saw it was six AM. Harry sat down and started to read a book. Finally at 8:30, Harry went down to the Great Hall with his teammates to eat. The Great Hall was full with students of all houses ready for the Quidditch match. Looking around, Harry saw most of the students were in Gryffindor colors while the rest were in Slytherin colors. After eating a quick breakfast of bacon, sausage and pancakes, the Gryffindor Quidditch team went to the locker room to change. Inside the locker room, everybody kept quiet until Ron spoke.

"Are we ready to win?" Ron asked.

"Damn right Ron, Slytherin is going down today," Dean said, smacking his bat into the palm of his hand.

"You got that right Ron and Dean. We're going to fly circles around them," Ginny said.

Ron then told everybody to have a seat and then he went to stand in front of everybody. Ron drew some diagrams on the board and then started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to play one of the biggest matches of our season. The Slytherins and their size advantage does not fucking matter at all. We have more damn talent and we are ready to beat the shit out of those assholes. Just do what we did in practice and we will be victorious today in the game. They can't match our speed, something we have to take advantage of. So I would advise the chasers to take every chance they have to get off to a running start. Beaters, you guys know what to do. Harry, I know for sure you know what the hell you're doing. Ignore the taunts of the Slytherins. Quidditch is part mental and the rest is based on your skill. We shall let our skills do the talking for us when we cream them," Ron said.

Harry went up to speak after Ron. "Well, you all heard what Ron had to say. We're superior to the Slytherins in everything but size and size is overrated. Everybody here had a great practice so just pretend we're having another practice. Now let's go out and win!" Harry said as the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team cheered and headed out toward the pitch.

"Here come the Gryffindors- Ron Weasley at keeper, Ginny Weasley, Victoria Wells and Sandy Harris at chasers, Dean Thomas and Randy Williams at beater and Harry Potter as seeker!" cried Colin Creevey as the team walked out to cheers from everybody except for the Slytherins.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin team and they were huge. There was no females on the team and everybody on the team seemed to be at least six feet tall. Harry then looked at Crabbe and Goyle, who noticed and they made a throat-slashing gesture at Harry. Harry then looked up the Quidditch stands where he saw Hermione sitting with Parvati and Lavender. Finally, Madam Hooch came forward and spoke.

"Captains, shake hands," she said.

Harry and Ron went up to shake hands with Crabbe and Goyle, who had become co-captains after Draco Malfoy had died. Crabbe and Goyle glared angrily at Harry and Ron and when Harry and Ron extended their right hands, Crabbe and Goyle spit at them. Luckily, Harry and Ron withdrew their hands in time.

"Captains, I want a nice fair game with no dirty tactics," Madam Hooch said, turning to the Slytherins. "Are you ready? One.. two.. three," Madam Hooch said, blowing her whistle and starting the game.

"The quaffle is taken immediately by Joey Brighton of Slytherin and he starts flying toward the Gryffindor goal. Brighton passes but a bludger is hit at him by Dean Thomas of Gryffindor and Ginny Weasley gets the quaffle. She starts going toward the Slytherin goal with Victoria Wells below her and Sandy Harris behind her. This is a new formation for the Gryffindors, ladies and gentlemen. Ginny Weasley looks like she's going to shoot and a bludger comes flying toward her, hit by Crabbe of Slytherin. Ginny Weasley ducks, passes to Victoria Wells, who scores! Ten-nothing Gryffindor!" Colin shouted, as everyone but the Slytherins let out loud cheers.

Harry pumped his left fist in the air when he noticed Crabbe hit a bludger toward him. Harry ducked, then looked angrily at Crabbe. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily while Ginny scored another goal to make it twenty-nothing Gryffindor.

"You are a murderer," Crabbe said, as he hit another bludger at Harry. "You are going to meet the same fate as Draco Malfoy."

"I did not kill Draco Malfoy and a life for a life is not right," Harry said.

Crabbe growled menacingly at Harry as Harry saw Goyle hit a bludger at him out of the corner of his eye. Harry ducked, the bludger flew at Crabbe, who hit it back at Harry. Harry barely ducked the bludger and heard a whistle being blown.

"Penalty on Slytherin for harassing Gryffindor's seeker," Madam Hooch said.

Ginny Weasley moved forward to take the penalty shot and she scored. The score was now thirty-nothing Gryffindor and Harry continued to look for the snitch. Harry suddenly saw another bludger fly toward him as Sandy Harris scored to make it forty-nothing Gryffindor. Harry ducked the bludger and called a timeout. He quickly went to the ground and the rest of the team followed him.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Those two blundering fools are hitting bludgers at me like there's no tomorrow. So instead of focusing on the chasers like they should be, they are trying to kill me," Harry said.

"Those fucking idiots. We'll get them for you Harry," Randy Williams said as Dean nodded.

"No, I want the two of you to fly with the chasers and hit any bludgers that come near them," Harry said.

"You sure about this Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I can handle these idiots," Harry said, signaling to Madam Hooch they were done.

Up in the air, Harry continued to duck bludgers that were hit by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry had to admit their aim was much better because most of the bludgers actually came close to hitting him. Meanwhile, Sandy Harris scored twice, Ginny Weasley scored four times and Victoria Wells scored three times and Gryffindor was now ahead 130-nothing. It was certainly one of the dirtiest games Harry had ever been in. Since the Slytherin team had no beaters watching out for their chasers, the chasers had to use dirty tactics such as holding onto brooms and grabbing the Gryffindor chasers by their face or hair. Madam Hooch called over a dozen penalties against Slytherin alone and a few on the Gryffindors who had decided to retaliate.

The score was now 200-40 in favor of Gryffindor. The crowd had started to get restless and Harry wanted to end the game before any of the Gryffindor players got hurt because of the dirty tactics used by the Slytherins. Harry suddenly saw a flash of gold near the ground. He went into a dive with the Slytherin seeker Miles Golden following behind him, ducked bludgers hit by Crabbe and Goyle and finally grabbed the golden snitch in his left hand while pulling up before he hit the ground. Harry raised his arm in victory but then felt a bludger hit him in the back. Harry turned to look behind him but did not see Crabbe or Goyle so he turned around.

"This is for Draco," Goyle said, flying at Harry then hitting Harry with his bat.

Harry felt Goyle hit his shoulders but he managed to stay on his broom. Crabbe then flew toward him and hit Harry in the chest with his bat. The crowd gasped as Harry fell off his broom and fell several feet down to the hard ground below him. The last thing Harry remembered was there was a girl screaming near him as everything around him turned black and Harry lost conciousness.

A/N: So um, please kindly read and review. Uh, yeah that's it.


End file.
